Wounds of the Brave
by Anastasia Beck
Summary: A quiet healer in the werewolf ward is all she's been referred to for the last eight years following her graduation from Hogwarts. When Bill Weasley shows up barely clinging onto life and unrecognizable due to his wounds, she treats him as best she can. Following the rescue of a thirteen year old slave for Greyback, they bond more than imagined after their break up in seventh year
1. Chapter 1

So this is a new story I've had in my harddrive for months... So I guess it's not new... Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter. I do, however, own the characters that are original - Juliana, Josey, Luca, baby, Jason, Harris, Betty, Jacobus, Catherine, etc (You get the idea). I also own the plot, and I don't think anyone else has done a story about this (I could be wrong though. If you have, I'd love to read it, so just let me know!) Right, then, onto the story!

* * *

The mangled body that was miraculously still breathing was the cause of my interrupted sleep. I was summoned at first light, not even given a five minute warning. Just enough time to dress in my Healer uniform before apparating to the hospital. St. Mungo's was never so frantic. A red-headed family I had once known was frantic as they stood in the lobby, demanding answers.

An attack, then. It made my heart clench, wondering which one of my childhood friends had been hurt or killed in the war that wasn't even a toddler in age. The Weasley mother was nearly screaming herself hoarse as she demanded the condition of her son.

But before I could get the answer, I was grabbed and guided down the hall, to the exact son she was worrying about.

Bill Weasley and I had graduated together, both of us Gryffindor, both of us excellent in Charms. Yet he and I were never very good friends, if you thought about it. We never spoke more than three kind words to each other - the reason mostly because I never could tolerate him. We always argued and one of us always ended up in tears. Usually me. Never mind we dated our entire school years, we had never gotten along for more than a few days.

But he was moaning in pain, blood pouring from the very, very deep wounds. All thoughts of how much I could stand him in school flew out the window. This was my patient.

"Condition?" I asked, instantly jumping into my profession.

"Stable, but faltering. Losing a lot of blood. We're giving him blood replenishing potions every five minutes, but it's not enough," Laura Dubois, a crisis nurse, informed me, reading the chart that had been magically noted minutes ago, no doubt.

I let out a breath, shaking my head. Odds weren't too good. A newly named healer was holding cloth to the wounds on his neck, stopping the blood. Another was brewing more blood replenishing potions in the corner.

"What happened?" I asked any of them.

"Werewolf attack. Fenrir Greyback managed to get into Hogwarts, where he was patrolling," Laura told me. "It says here..." she squinted at the hurriedly scribbled words, "He was bitten, scratched, and thrown around by Greyback before Greyback was stunned."

I nodded, immediately assessing the damage as I used diagnostic spells to see the extent of the injuries. A ruptured artery, extensive muscle and tissue damage, and a few broken bones around the collar bone and shoulders. Painful injuries.

It took three hours to stabalize him and to stop the bleeding. Thankfully, he slept afterwards, so he would rest and heal the natural way. Unfortunately, the wounds he has cannot be healed with magic, due to it being magic in nature and the wolf saliva preventing magic from being used.

I was alone with him, the other girls moving onto their other patients, and dabbing at his facial wounds quietly.

The flesh had been stitch together to keep infection at bay, but it would scar... very badly.

Around noon, he woke, starting and then groaning in pain. I paused from my motions of dabbing his face with the clean water, "Good, you're awake."

"What happened?" he groaned, relaxing in the bed.

"You're in St. Mungo's," I gave the traditional speech. "You were brought here early this morning from an attack in Hogwarts. You were mauled by Fenrir Greyback, the alpha werewolf of Northern UK."

"Great, so I'm a werewolf, right?" Bill Weasley asked bitterly. "This is the werewolf ward, right?"

"'Tis," I admitted, resuming cleaning his wounds as his life source began to seep through the stitches once more. He needed to stop moving. "Though your side-effects of the attack are uncertain. It was not a full moon and Fenrir Greyback was not fully transformed."

"What does that mean?" he rasped.

"We don't know," I told him. "You have to wait until the full moon."

"That's in four days," Bill said after a moment.

I just nodded quietly, "Your family is in the lobby. Would you like me to get them?"

"No," he said, relaxing into the bed. "I'd like five minutes of not having Mum hover over me for a bit."

I nodded, "Very well. Five minutes, then."

I rose from his bedside and cleaned the blood-red rag in a bucket of warm water before clearing away the dirty water and refilling it with clean water.

"How long have you been a healer?" my patient asked.

I dropped the rag in, then pulled it back out. Wringing the cloth, I counted my time as a healer, drawing out my answer time simply because I was in no rush.  
When I began cleaning his face once more, I answered, "Six years."

"Married?"

"I don't see how this is relevant to your condition."

"Maybe I won't be bitter and awful towards you the entire time you're tending to me if you're single," Bill smirked, causing his face to ripple in pain a second later.

"I'm single," I ground out, rubbing a smear of blood from his forehead. Still as irritating as ever.

"Single as in you're not married or single as in you're dating, but not serious?"

I let out a deep breath before I could gouge his wounds with my fingers. I'd get fired for harming a patient and I really wanted this job, "Single as in single."

He seemed surprised at that, "And why is that?"

"Because I'm not interested in whoever asks me out," I snapped. "Five minutes is up. I'll get your mother."

He raised an eyebrow at my abruptness, but I ignored it. I threw the cloth into the bucket and silently opened the curtains, heading towards the Weasley family, all sitting in the waiting room, just as frantic as when I arrived.

When they saw me, Arthur and Molly rose, eyes wide with fright. I glanced down, seeing the blood, and knew what they were thinking. The scowl on my face probably didn't help matters. So I schooled my features into a neutral expression.

"You're my son's healer, aren't you?" Molly asked desperately.

I nodded, "Yes, ma'a-"

"Is he alright?" she interrupted, "He's okay, right? He'll be fine? He's not a-"

"Mrs. Weasley," I interrupted gently, "I suggest you calm down. Yes, Mr. Weasley is just fine. He will," unfortunately, "need to remain here for a few more days.

His wounds are still extensive and have to be tended to-"

"Is he-"

"I understand he was attacked by Greyback," I interrupted, trying to calm her as much as possible. Arthur nodded, confirming the rumors. "We will not know if he was infected until the full moon."

Arthur nodded, "Thank you, Healer..."

"Winter," I supplied.

"Healer Winter. May we see him?"

I nodded, "Three at a time is all that's allowed. Follow me, please."

Arthur turned back to the four children - a girl, three boys - and gestured for one to come. The youngest son, Ronald Weasley, rose. Harry Potter's best friend. Of course.

Satisfied, I turned around and started to walk back down the hall, hearing them hurry after me.

"He's alright?" Ron asked.

"Mr. Weasley is just fine," I repeated.

"Oh, good," the youngest son breathed. I nodded shortly.

"Do I know you, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked suddenly as I stopped at the curtain of her son.

I glanced at her, "I'm sure we've met at least once, ma'am."

More than once. It was nice to know she remembered me, but I could understand that she had a lot on her mind.

"I knew you had a familiar face," she murmured. I pulled back the curtain and Molly gasped. "Oh, Bill!"

Bill Weasley's wounds, it seemed, had reopened. I sighed, "And you tried to stand, did you not?"

"What? Why in the world would I do that?" Bill asked me like I thought he was an idiot.

I blinked as I took my seat back near the head of the bed, "Your wounds have reopened."

But Molly gushing after her son's wellbeing halted his defense. He assured her he was fine. "Besides," he insisted. "Who wouldn't be when I have a beautiful girl taking care of me?"

I let out a breath of frustration, "The drugs should wear off in about an hour," I informed the section of his family. "We had to sedate him when he began thrashing."

"Son, what happened? Ginny and Ron said that you were duelling Yaxley," Arthur asked, joining his wife's side. Ron just hung back, looking a little green as he looked at his brother.

"Was," Bill insisted. "That is, until I was knocked from behind by Greyback. Went sprawling, my wand flying..." he trailed off as he relived it. "I remember thinking I was going to die. I was slashed at, and I tried to back away, but he kept clawing at me. When I reached the wall, my fingers miraculously grasped my wand..." He gave an apologetic smile. "He latched on with his teeth about the same time that I blasted him off me."

"That's good," I commented. "It means the virus had very little time to transfer before you began to bleed. As far as my guess goes, you won't turn into a wolf."

"Good," Bill sighed back.

Molly teared up, "Oh, my poor boy! You are so brave! Oh, dear, I'm sure you'll be out of here in no time. Those healers don't know what they're talking about-"

"Mum!" Bill gasped, shocked she'd say such a thing. I was too, considering I was still in the room.

"What? They don't know my son," she insisted, glancing at me. "No offense, my dear, but your co-workers are very dense. You, I'm sure, have a very good head on your shoulders."

I gave a fake smile, "Thanks. I appreciate it."

"Mum," Ron said, sensing my sour mood. Smart boy, "Why don't you go get Fred and George and Gin? They're worried sick."

"What? Oh, they can wait a moment longer, Ronald," Molly insisted, leaning over Bill. "How much will he scar, Healer?"

"His scarring..." I trailed off, noticing Bill look hopefully at me. "It will be noticeable, there's no doubt about that. And he will not be fully healed for at least a month, so the extent of the scars won't be known until then."

Molly let out a whimper as she gently touched his tender flesh. Bill's face jerked from under my hand, which was still dabbing the wound on his jaw.

"Ouch, mum, that hurts!" Bill snapped.

"Sorry, dear," but she didn't sound too sorry. More concerned over how he'd scar. If anything, she should know scars do not make a person.

"Juliana?" a voice called in the hall. "Juliana, patient is crashing!"

I was on my feet instantly, and I grabbed Bill's uninjured arm, placing the rag in his hands. "I know it might hurt, but keep cleaning," I ordered. "I'll be back."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be up tomorrow! Review for me?

Lots of love,  
Anastasia


	2. Chapter 2

So this is a new story I've had in my harddrive for months... So I guess it's not new... Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter. I do, however, own the characters that are original - Juliana, Josey, the healers, etc (You get the idea). I also own the plot, and I don't think anyone else has done a story about this (I could be wrong though. If you have, I'd love to read it, so just let me know!) Right, then, onto the story!

* * *

I slammed the curtains open and saw two healers rushing around a bed.

"Move," I ordered, my hands shoving a novice healer to the side and I immediately began casting diagnostic spells. "Ruptured spleen." My fingers automatically began to feel her exposed abdomen, the curtains not drawn to give her privacy. Thankfully, there were scraps of clothes covering her modesty.

"Cause?" I asked, snapping my fingers at the novice as she gave me the correct potion. I forced it down the patients throat, a young girl probably only a few years into her life. No older than twelve, she was so small. She had fair skin, littered with bruises, and wide blue eyes.

"Unknown. She won't say."

"Of course not," I murmured, giving Laura a look. "Get me the required potions. Clear the novice out of here."

I coaxed the girl to drink the next round of potions and then began to heal her external injuries. "You cannot sit up for a good twenty-four hours. Thirty-six to be sure," I told her, her wide blue eyes watching me. "We don't want you to begin internally bleeding once more."

"Thanks," she murmured quietly, her eyes flickering to me.

I sat at the foot of her bed, "Care to tell me your name?"

She hesitated, "Josey."

"Can you tell me what happened to you?" I questioned gently. Laura returned and passed me a few more potions before drawing the curtains around us to give us privacy.

"I... I was carrying the sheets to the wash and I tripped and tumbled down the stairs," she admitted quietly.

I felt myself give her a sympathetic smile, "My dear, when I was your age I said the same thing... the healer I went to didn't believe me just as I don't believe you. You see here?" I gently trailed my finger along the handprint bruise on her wrist. "That's shaped just like my father's hand... So, I'll ask again, and I hope you'll be honest. Can you tell me what really happened to you?"

She teared up, "It's the truth! No one will believe me! I was doing my chores at the orphanage and I slipped. I swear to you-" Orphanage?

"Very well... You go to an orphanage?" I questioned. "Which one?"

"Brosham Palace... but I was kicked out for my magic," she told me.

"When did they kick you out?"

"A few days ago," she said quietly.

"And you've had these injuries since then, Josey?" I asked her, shocked.

She nodded, her eyes tearing up again, "I didn't mean to make the dog turn into a hamster, miss! I swear! And I didn't mean to make Emily start eating dirt!"

"It's okay," I assured her, gripping her hand, "We've all had accidental magic outbursts. Do you have any idea who your parents are?"

"No, ma'am..." she sighed. "I was brought in by a woman that found me in the forest by Nottingham." No where near Brosham, I knew. And Nottingham was not very close to here.

"How about I have Laura get you some food and you just get some rest. I'll check on you later, okay?"

"Thank you, Miss," she murmured, closing her eyes.  
I nodded and stood, walking towards the exit of the curtains, but stopped when she spoke, "So, I have magic, then?"  
I turned to look at her nodding, "You're a witch. This is St. Mungo's, a hospital for the witches and wizards of the world. I don't understand why you were brought to the werewolf ward though... must be a mistake. I'll straighten it out. Just get your rest."

"The werewolf ward?" she asked, skeptical.

I smiled wryly, "I'll explain everything once my shifts over, Josey. I promise."

I left the clueless orphan to her own devices, but knew she had no strength to leave her bed. She'd live. I grabbed Laura's arm, telling her to get Josey some food as well as, "Give her the basic run down of the Wizarding World and for Merlin's sake, find out why she's in the werewolf ward."

Molly Weasley was still fussing over her son when I entered. She had begun cleaning the wounds, instead of Bill, and none too gently, making his wounds worse.

"Mrs. Weasley," I said slowly, "You are going to cause more damage to your son than good if you keep this up. I suggest you head to the food court for a breath of air. And while you're there, send in the rest of your children? Mr. Weasley, Ronald, I suggest you accompany her. I need to change my patient's wrappings."

Ronald and Arthur shuffled out, dragging their mother with them, and I opened a drawer by the bedside, pulling a few rolls of gauze. "So, what was the big emergency?"  
"I am under a doctor patient confidentiality agreement," I retorted, ripping the guaze to the appropriate size. "I cannot discuss others."

He was quiet a moment, his eyes watching as I pulled the sheet down to his waist and began tearing off the bandages that lined his chest.

"You aren't disgusted?"

I glanced at him to see his grim expression. I shook my head slowly, regretting telling him the truth when he raised an eyebrow in surprise, "I've seen worse," I explained. "I've seen entire faces ripped off or limbs detached. You are very lucky to have even survived... Greyback doesn't leave his victims to tell their tale. I've had to deal with all of his victims that live through the apparation..."

"So I've heard," Bill muttered. I disgarded the soiled wrappings and began to bandage his chest, gently getting him to sit up a bit. Even though he was in very obvious pain, he beared it.

"Lie back," I said quietly, tying the end down and then beginning to work on his shoulder.

"So when were you going to tell me you were Juliana Winter?" Bill asked.

I glanced at him briefly, "I haven't changed my appearance at all. I figured if you didn't recognize me, Mr. Weasley, then you do not deserve my name."

"You do look different," he insisted. "I didn't recognize you at all. But you do have the same eyes..."

I rolled my eyes, knowing this was just the drugs talking. "Well, I can say that I hadn't recognized you either... Last I saw you, you were a little less bloody."

He managed a hoarse laugh, "Yeah, well, the war does that to people."

I just nodded and rewrapped around his neck, keeping his gaze on me as he winced. And it was then I realized what a mess I was. My white apron was coated with his blood, my hands smeared with it as I changed his dressings. Merlin, even my fingernails were coated with blood. I needed a good shower. Lunch break, maybe?

"So, what have you been up to since Hogwarts?"

I glanced at my fellow Gryffindor, shrugging, "Oh, you know, saving a few lives... and you? I heard you were in Egypt last."

"Still heartbroken, Winter?" he smirked. "So much that you have to keep tabs on me?"

I returned his gaze blankly, "You're so full of yourself. No. I got over us as soon as the words sputtered from your mouth."

"Now, that wounds me."

I smirked lightly, wrapping some gauze around his fiery hair, wounds that would need to set instead of be cleaned. They were as clean as I could have gotten them.

"It just so happens," I told him, "That it was in the Prophet and a coworker couldn't stop gushing about it." They were amazed really, that the Weasley's could afford such a trip. Even here, reputation is well known.

"Well, I used to work down there," he stated quietly. "Curse Breaker in the tombs. Discovering ancient wizarding artifacts. The best job in the world, really... and then I get wind the Triwizard Tournament starts... I quit and transfer to Gringotts, working on the cursed items that are placed in people's vaults. Not as glamorous, nor as fun, but it's still a job."

I nodded slowly, "And your brothers just opened a shop in Diagon Alley, right?"

"Yeah, my fiancee and I own part of it." And there it was. Fiancee.

"That's nice," I commented, seeing his eyes watching me closely. "Who's your fiancee?"

"Fleur Delacour? She was the Beauxbatons champion..." he trailed off. "Blonde beauty, French, and ... she's not here."

"Yes, I've gathered that," I told him simply, though I was taking glee in seeing his frustrated frown. I cleaned the water in the bucket and took a seat, cleaning his wounds once more. "When are you getting married?"

"This summer, the first of August," he told me.

"Congratulations," I told him, forcing a smile on my face.

That night, as I sat in a chair next to Josey's bed, I read the file Laura had gotten from the woman that brought her in. My fingers trembled as I turned the page, moving to the eigth page of the fourteenth page report. So many details... Things I'd hate to even think about. To happen to such a young girl...  
-Unnamed attendant stated the girl was underfed and close to the brink of death. Unnamed attendant would bring her food and water whenever she'd sneak into the territory. She spotted many men beating and violating the girl before-  
I stopped reading, my face scrunching up in disbelief as I continued.  
-the girl slipped into unconsciousness. The girl, diagnostics show, is not infected with the lycanthropy gene. See page fourteen for blood test results and diagnostic thirteen year old victim, Josefine Harwell, is a Muggleborn girl that is of unknown descent. Checking the missing persons list in the Muggle world, it is confirmed that she was kidnapped around the age of eight and has been used since as the punching bag of the Northern UK pack.  
I flipped to the next page, enraptured in her horrifying story. Her mother and father were dead, murdered by the wolves, no doubt, when they kidnapped her. She was alone in this war.  
With a sense of dread, I turned to the last page, and felt my eyes zero in on the last spell cast on this girl.  
Conception Diagnosis - Positive  
She was only thirteen years old... Much too young for this. Much too young to be a mother. I glanced at the girl in front of me, folding up the folder, and nodded to myself as I exited the room. I'd need to consult someone before she woke. Decide what would happen if she wanted to procede with the pregnancy...

Bill was awake when I opened the curtain and I clenched my jaw, "I need your advice."

"Okay..." he said slowly.

"If I was a thirteen year old girl," I said slowly, unsure how to phrase this, "Would you let me have a child? Even though it could endanger me?"

He raised an eyebrow at that question, "Hardly. That's much too young..." He trailed off. "You weren't... I mean, when we ... you were fifteen."

"Not me," I told him, shaking my head, but allowing a blush to tint my cheeks. "I... I have a patient, who's thirteen... she was a sex slave for Greyback's pack... and she's pregnant. I don't even think she knows yet."

Bill let out a breath, his eyes widening in surprise, "She's thirteen?"

I nodded, "I don't want to be the heartless person and tell her to get rid of the child... I don't endorse that, but at the same time... this could kill her and I know she's much too young. Only a second year in age... I don't know what to do."

"Patient confidentiality agreement?"

And he had to point it out... I hestated before I answered, "I know you have the most considerate view on things. You take both sides of the story... and then you decide which side to take. So... here." I passed him the girl's file. "I never gave you this file, you never read it, and I was never telling you any of this."  
He nodded in understanding and used his good hand to prop up the folder and begin reading.  
My hands were wringing on my lap as I sat in the chair beside his bed. He read quietly with a neutral expression. His eyes flicked over the last page of the report, nodding to himself. "She's alone... and she's pregnant."

I nodded, "Exactly. She has no family. She has no one to care for her..."

"So... what do you think she should do?"

I hesitated, "I don't know. I really don't. I don't want to tell her not to keep the child, but I do not want her to die. She fell asleep only an hour ago after I explained the wizarding world to her... She told me... she said that this felt like her home now. The wizarding world. She told me she finally felt like she belonged."

"This would be a werewolf child, correct?"

I nodded, "Werewolf children, however, do not carry the lycanthrope gene. They merely take on wolfish qualities, such as heightened senses, strength, and a taste for raw meat."

He nodded, biting his cheek as he thought, "Perhaps... you should ask her what she wants to do." I took the file from him, nodding slowly.

"And if she decides to keep the child?"

"Then let her keep the child," Bill answered, giving me a tired smile. "She's been through so much at her age, I think she deserves to have at least one decision that's entirely her own."

He was right, of course. I nodded, rising from his bed and handing him a potion for sleeping. "Thank you... Goodnight, Weasley."

"Night, Winter."

I made my way back to Josey's room, placing her file onto the plastic pocket on her curtain, and checking on her once more. She was sleeping peacefully, her breath leaving her in quiet gasps. I warded her quarters with spells that would only allow me through, and then headed home. I had a long day.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Next chapter up - 5 pm New York Eastern Time. Review and tell me if you like it so far?!

Lots of love,  
Anastasia


	3. Chapter 3

So this is a new story I've had in my harddrive for months... So I guess it's not new... Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter. I do, however, own the characters that are original - Juliana, Josey, the healers, etc (You get the idea). I also own the plot. If you're going to use, get permission from me, please? I'd really appreciate it!

* * *

My morning was just as early as the day before, and I was entering my first priority patient - according to my roster - which was Bill Weasley. I raised an eyebrow at the blonde beauty that was clutching a wet cloth to his forhead.

"Oh, Beel!" she was saying. "Mollee just told moi about your enjuree. I Floo'd ovair as soon as I arrived. Are you alright, Beel?"

"Feeling loads better," Bill assured the blonde.

I cleared my throat and the blonde glanced at me and only then did I realize it was Fleur Delacour. His fiancee. I gave her a fake smile, "Hello, I'm Healer Winter. Mr. Weasley is my patient."

"I've 'eard," she smiled brightly. "Fleur Delacour, Beel's fiancee."

"Great to meet you," I nodded to her. I gestured for her to move away and began to check the wounds as she talked.

"'ow is 'ee? 'e'll be alright, oui?"

"Yes," I nodded, cleaning his facial wounds before changing his head dressings. "He'll be fine. Now, if you'll please step back so I can change these dressings."

I could see the disgruntled look on her face as I took her place at Bill's side. "Please, sit up, Mr. Weasley."

He did so and I began to unwrap the wounds, glancing out the corner of my eyes to see Fleur staring at them with horror. Bill could see her expression clearly as well.

"Does this hurt more than it did yesterday?" I asked, cleaning the wounds.

"Only when you do that," he muttered.

I cracked a smile at that, but finished wrapping him in silence.

"I'll bring you your breakfast soon," I told him. I glanced at Fleur, "I suggest you not keep Mr. Weasley from his rest. He'll need it in order to heal."

I left them to their own devices and opened the curtains to find Josey sitting atop her bed, staring at me as I entered. I gave her a small smile, "Hey, Josey, how are you feeling today?"

"Better, thank you," she said in a small voice.

"That's good," I smiled. At least she had her manners. "So, let's check your injuries, okay?"

"Okay," she laid back and I performed the necessary spells, glad to see she was healing nicely. I cast a contraception charm to see if she was indeed with child... my heart sunk when I saw she was.

"So," I said cautiously, sitting at the foot of her bed, "The woman that rescued you... Do you know her?"

She shook her head, her thin arms wrapping tightly around her as she sat up, "I've never met her before."

"Okay, well, it's a good thing she found you," I told her. There was a moment of silence. "Josey... you disappeared from your home five years ago, didn't you?"

Her eyes widened in fear, before she masked her expression, "No. I was taken to an orphanage."

"Josey... you can trust me. Whatever you tell me will never be told to anyone," I promised. "I promise that no one will hurt you here."

She was silent, staring at her knees that peeked under the blankets. "Mum and dad were killed in the living room while I was playing outside..." she said quietly. "I went inside when I heard their screams... and then-"

"Greyback took you," I finished gently when her voice broke. She nodded, her eyes watering as she looked up at me. "It's okay."

"I don't remember... much," she admitted. "They took me from them and..."

"And you were hurt very badly," I told her quietly.

The girl nodded, her tears falling down her dirty cheeks. She was in desperate need of a bath, "Please, don't make me go back there! I don't want to go back!"

"You won't," I promised, taking her hands in my own gently. "I won't let that happen."

She was silent as she stared at our intwined hands, so I decided to break the news. "Josey, when did you start to ... get your period?"

She glanced at me sharply, "Last year... around May... why?"

I hesitated. So young, "Josey, dear... the werewolves were never very... cautious around you. Truth is that ... the werewolves probably never intended you to survive for too long... Josey..."

"I'm having a baby, aren't I?" she interrupted, her breath trembling.

I nodded, feeling her hands clench my painfully, "Yes, Josey... I just found out last night... I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner-"

"Thank you... for telling me," she interrupted, her eyes downcast as she clutched her legs tighter. "What's... what's going to happen to me?"

I hesitated, then saying, "You are left to that decision. Though you are a minor, the choice is yours. Wizarding law gives all rights to mothers in situations like these... and my collegues agree that you are to chose."

"Between what exactly?" she asked quietly.

"If you'd... rather get rid of the child," I said just as quietly. "Then St. Mungo's will administer the potion. If you want to keep the child, I will make it my personal responsibility to make sure no one challenges that."

She nodded slowly, "Thank you... but I do not believe in killing a life."

I smiled briefly at her decision, "Very well. Now, how about I get you some breakfast, okay? What would you like?"

"Will you sit and eat with me?" she asked as I stood.

I glanced over my shoulder to the withering girl, "Of course."

"Pancakes?"

I grinned, "My favorite."

She seemed happy with this answer. I did a few more rounds to my less of a concern patient and then headed to the cafeteria. I grabbed three cups of tea, two plates of pancakes, and one of a traditional English breakfast. I used my wand to balance them as I headed to the werewolf wing. A sign on the door said what everyone knew. Three days until the full moon. Three days until those infected would be sent to the Moon Room...

My smile as Laura caught me and told me to watch my back with the Veela, remained on my face as I laughed, opening the curtain to Bill's room. "Breakfast, Mr. Weasley."

"Thanks, Juliana," Bill grinned when he saw the breakfast.

"Not all of this is for you," I chided, placing the English breakfast on a tray that I conjured in front of him. "Here you are and a tea. If you need anything, I'll be eating breakfast next door." I turned and spotted Fleur sitting quietly, watching, "Miss Delacour."

She nodded to me and I exited the room, heading towards Josey's. She was in the same position and glanced up when I entered. Her eyes widened at the sight of the food and I was glad I had grabbed extras for her, as she tore into it like she hadn't eaten in days.

"Sorry," she apologized once she finished. I dismissed it and offered her the rest of my pancakes, which she accepted without a second thought. Definitely hadn't had food in a while.

"So you're definite in your decision?" I asked.

She hesitated, pausing in her forkful, before nodding, "I couldn't bear with the guilt... the knowledge of doing such a thing."

"You know the risks, then," I said quietly.

She was quiet, but nodded, "Yes. I... I read my file while you were gone."

"Josey!" I scolded. "You aren't to be out of bed!"

She glanced down at her lap, flinching away from me as though I'd hit her, "I'm sorry... I... I really wanted to know... the truth."

I sighed, unable to stay angry, "It's okay. I have to check your wounds again to be sure you didn't re-rupture your spleen."

"Okay..." she pushed the now empty plates from her and clutched her cup of tea while I did the spells. When I was satisfied with her being okay, I gave her the go-ahead to move about her room but not strain herself. "How far along am I?"

"Three months," I admitted quietly. "You, um... you're due in the winter if it is to be a normal pregnancy."

She nodded slowly, her hands curling around the warm tea cup, "Oh..."

"When you're released... do you have anywhere to stay? To go?" I questioned.

Her lip trembled as she thought, "No... my grandparents didn't approve of my parents getting married... I don't know them at all... And I don't have any aunts or uncles."

"Okay," I said slowly. I glanced at the hall just behind me, before rising, "I'll discuss arrangements, okay? I'll get you with someone that can take care of you well, alright?"

"Why not you?"

I stopped short at that. I could... but I worked all day and never got time off. Well, I never took time off. I had been a healer for five years and never once took a day off... I was twenty six, the prime years of my life, and I hadn't once faked being sick... I had never been out all night with anyone to have the need.

"We'll see... I am never home, so my file won't compare to the people I have in mind," I admitted.

"Oh," she said quietly.

I squeezed her shoulder in a friendly gesture, "I have trusted them with my life."

"You don't any more?"

"I no longer date their son, so I have no idea how they feel about me," I told her. "But if they decline the offer, then yes, I will take you under my wing."

She relaxed and I left the wing, finding exactly who I wanted to see.

"Mrs. Weasley," I greeted as she approached Bill's cubicle. "Do you mind if I take a moment?"

"Oh, certainly," she smiled brightly at me. "What is it, dear?"

So I explained it to her. The entire situation of how I needed a good family to recommend adopt this girl. I finished with, "I know you're a very patient woman, but I feel as though Bill's condition is putting enough on your plate. The Tonks', perhaps? Or the Longbottoms?"

She contemplated this, "Surely you're married, my dear. A beautiful girl like you."

Haven't dated since your son, I wanted to tell her, but refrained. "No, ma'am. I ... My job takes most of my time. I have to be called all hours of the day and night. I fear I won't be there for her should she need me..."

"I think it's clear you care for this girl, Miss Winter..." Molly said wisely.

I hesitated, "Yes, I do. She reminds me of myself when I was younger. She's strong and brave... a fighter."

"Than adopt her yourself. Make time for her, my dear," Molly said kindly. "She's welcome to stay with my family during the day, while you work. She sounds delightful."

I hesitated, "I want her to be comfortable in her surroundings. Not that she wouldn't be uncomfortable with that-" I corrected. "I just feel the change would make her feel stressed in her condition."

"Of course... what do you suggest?"

"A legal adoption," I admitted. "Something she can count on to be stable in her life... Merlin knows her life's not stable right now."

"No one's life ever is, my dear," Molly said quietly. "I'll tell you what. You keep her with you for a few days and I'll ask around. If I find someone, I'll let you know. Now, what can you tell me about my son?"

I told her all I knew about his condition that had changed. Which was nothing.

And then I left her to her own devices, I had an apartment to ready.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Next chapter up - tomorrow morning!

Lots of love,  
Anastasia


	4. Chapter 4

So this is a new story I've had in my harddrive for months... So I guess it's not new... Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter. I do, however, own the characters that are original - Juliana, Josey, the healers, etc (You get the idea). I also own the plot. If you're going to use, get permission from me, please? I'd really appreciate it!

* * *

I took the afternoon off, cleaning my apartment and getting my guest room ready. When I was sure it would be child appropriate, I headed back into work to see many rushing about the first floor of the hospital.

When I got in there, I saw the problem. A werewolf had started a fight.

"Enough!" I shouted, grabbing the rogue wolf and pulling him off of a nurse. She had a few cuts on her arms from defending herself, but nothing serious. I shoved him away from her and he went sprawling on the ground. "What is the meaning of this?" I demanded. I was sort of in charge of the werewolf ward. The ward no one wanted to work in and always the ward for the nurses that are being punished. I liked working here and quickly rose to the top as everyone else quit.

"He wouldn't take his potion," the nurse insisted grumpily, healing her arms. "I insisted he needed to-"

"Is this true?" I interrupted, glancing at the frustrated and furious wolf. He gave me a glare, before sniffing out a yes. I nodded slowly. "Then you, get to your bed. And if you so much as move one inch," I threatened. "I will not hesitate to neuter you. And you!" I turned to the nurse. "Take the day off and when you get back, reconsider forcing a potion down a werewolf's throat."

"Y-yes, ma'am," she scurried out the door, thankful to be allowed to leave. I glanced at the wolf, raising an eyebrow. He gave me a growl of hate before stomping off towards his bed. Good. At least these wolves know I'm the alpha here.

I glanced around and saw patients were peeking their heads through the curtains to watch and medi-witches were staring at me as the scene had unfolded. "Back to work and your beds. I won't heal whatever damage you've inflicted upon yourselves for this kind of behavior. Healers won't get paid for dwadling."

I peeled open the curtains to see a smirking Bill, a fussing Fleur, and a scolding Molly, "I told you not to get up, Bill!" Molly was saying.

"Beel, does eet 'urt?" Fleur was asking frantically. Bill smirked as he saw me and gestured to the open wound on his chest, where he had torn his magical stitchings and was bleeding through his shirt.

"Of course it hurts," I answered. "Of course you got up," I sent to Bill. I turned to Molly, "And of course you're fussing. I'm not healing it unless it's life threatening..." I glanced at Bill. "You better be hoping no one's listening to your prayers, Weasley."

He groaned as I unwrapped the dressings around his chest roughly, making him moan in pain.

"You'll live," I told him. "Now, drink this. It'll slow the bleeding so you don't die. I'd hate for my mortality rate to rise one hundred percent with your death. I'd rather keep my record spot free."

"You've never 'ad a patient die?" Fleur asked.

I glanced at her, shaking my head, "Not once. And Mr. Weasley won't be my first."

She seemed comforted by my words. I can tell them over and over again that Bill is just fine, but now that they know none of my patients have ever died, they finally listen?

I rewrapped the wounds, my fingers accidentally grazed a wound and he yelped. "Sorry," I apologized in a quick breath, knotting the guaze and leaning back. "Now, will you keep from moving? You're hardly healed."

"When will I be able to leave?"

I rolled my eyes, glancing at the two women in the room, "A week at the least and a month at best."

"And if I change at the full moon?" Bill asked, a slight tremor of fear in his voice.

I dropped my hand from my hip and was about to touch his arm when I thought better of it, "Then you are going to have to register..." I winced, knowing what that'd do to him and his reputation. "But I doubt you'll change. If the reports are accurate and my gut knows best, then you just have a few traits. Changing at the moon is not one of them."

He nodded slowly, looking me over, "You went somewhere."

I glanced down at my jeans and sweater, "I took the afternoon off to prepare to take home a patient. I figured since I was here, and many were watching the spectacle that occured, I should check on my patients. Now that you won't bleed out... regretably. I'll be taking my leave." I glanced at Fleur and Molly. "Five minutes."

I went to Josey's room to find her with a book. She glanced up and attempted to hide the book, but I waved my hand, "No, no, it's fine. What are you reading?"

"I... one of the healers gave me a book to read. It's a fairytale book... they're nothing like the ones I grew up with... the Muggle ones."

I laughed, "Oh, I know. They're very dreary. Now, I... I hope you aren't opposed to the idea of leaving."

Her smile faded, "Where am I going?"

"With me," I told her. "I have a guest room and you're welcome to stay there. Perhaps enrolling you in Hogwarts isn't a good idea as of now, so maybe next year, okay?" She nodded, not seeming any bit disappointed with that. "So, are you ready to go?"

She nodded, standing from her bed and moving to make it, but I just flicked my wand. She looked surprised and astounded. "That's amazing!"

"You'll learn how to do that soon," I promised her. "Come on. Let's get you to my flat."

I signed off on her chart, and guided her to the hall. I stopped outside Bill's 'room'. "Wait here. I need to scold a patient's family," I winked at her. She giggled.

When I opened the curtains, Bill was alone, "They left?" I questioned.

"Yeah," he nodded. His raised an eyebrow as he looked past me. "Well, hello, who are you?"

Josey stepped towards me slightly, mumbling, "Josey, sir."

"I'm Bill, Juliana's ex-boyfriend of sorts."

I snorted, "More like 'I can't stand you and now I'm stuck with you' of sorts."

"They're all the same," Bill winked.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Bill, if you so much as move from that cot before the week's end, I will make sure you can never walk again. Clear?"

He nodded, taking my threat seriously, but his smirk never leaving his face. "Whatever you say, Healer Winter. I am your slave."

"That's right you are," I laughed. "And if you need to... relieve yourself, there is a pot in the corner of the room. Aim well."

His laugh echoed throughout the small hall as I led Josey out, smiling myself.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Next chapter up - 7pm EST!

Lots of love,  
Anastasia


	5. Chapter 5

So this is a new story I've had in my harddrive for months... So I guess it's not new... Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter. I do, however, own the characters that are original - Juliana, Josey, the healers, etc (You get the idea). I also own the plot. If you're going to use, get permission from me, please? I'd really appreciate it!

* * *

That night, I allowed myself to rest, knowing I had no need to worry about the girl being taken from the ward. Dreams came harshly and unwelcomingly.

Hands gripped my hair, pulling me on the floor. I could hear whimpers and screams from my younger sister, just five years old, as she was beaten. I screamed for her to fight back, for her to run, for her to do something, but she just cried, saying, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, daddy!"

_My eyes moistened as I was yanked roughly and I went sprawling on my back, my matted black hair splaying around me. Dark, dark green eyes, those of my father, those I had inherited, stared down at me with fury. His knuckles were cracked, bleeding, his cheek had a nasty black bruise from my sister's tiny fists. I was yanked by my ankles towards him and I desperately twisted, trying to grab the sofa. But my hand missed by centemeters._

_"No!" I cried. "Please, no! B-Bill!" I cried for my boyfriend. He was no where near my home... He could no longer hear me. "Daddy, please-"_

_"You worthless whore!" he spat at me, his spit flying into my thirteen year old face. "How dare you even think about having any other man but me!"_

_"I'm sorry!" I said desperately, trying to squirm from his grip as he crushed his fingers into my ribs. "I-"_

_"You whore!"_

_He slapped my face, hard, causing it to smack against the hardwood floor. My sister's whimpers told me she was still in the room, still alive... still here._

_"Run, Brenna. Please, just run," I managed to choke out as my father gripped me harder and fisted his hand around my neck. I gasped for air as she hobbled to her feet, and tried to make it for the door. But her ankle was sprained and she just tumbled to the ground._

_I tried to fight off my father. I had just managed to get his grip off my throat when he raised his wand and-_

I woke, gasping for breath and feeling the slick sheets, dirty from my sweat and tears. My hands came to my face and I took a few breaths, taking comfort in the dark room around me. My sister had not made it out of that house... she had not been given the chance to leave like I had. Hogwarts was my safe haven, my home. Brenna was stuck with that monster for the entire year, no one to protect her. It had all started when she was born and my mother died in childbirth... I couldn't blame her. She was an innocent girl, and I was blamed, for asking my parents for a sibling.

I turned from my back onto my stomach, burying my face into my soft pillow, where I just cried.

If anything, I knew what Josey was going through better than anyone. I had lived with monsters since I was eight, had been beaten, tortured, raped until I couldn't talk.

Only Bill had been my hero. Only he was willing to go out with me and make me happy. Only he would make me forget the torment I went through. He never knew... He never knew my family and he never would.

We had broken up when I was seventeen. He was off to be a curse breaker, enthusiastic about life abroad. I was young, in love, and desperate to help people. Hoping if I could just save one life, I wouldn't have to cause another beating, another torment. Nothing would happen to their children, or their families. No beatings for them... if only I could help.

"Miss?" a timid voice said from my doorway. I sucked in a breath of air and flew to my nightstand, grabbing my wand. But then I remembered my guest. I wiped my face, sliding out of bed, and opened my door. Josey had dark circles under her eyes and her hair was swept to the side in a makeshift braid. I let out a breath when I saw her.

"Josey, what are you doing up?"

"You were screaming..." she said quietly.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. "I had a nightmare... Are you okay?"

"I couldn't sleep," she admitted.

I nodded, "Alright, come on."

I left my door open as I guided her to my kitchen, where I put the kettle on and got a few cookies from the cabinet. "Here," I passed her the plate and she took one hesitantly, biting into it.

"Why can't you sleep?" I asked her.

"I'm terrified..." she said quietly. "Terrified that I'll close my eyes, and this dream will end. That I'll be back there... and Greyback... he'll..."

"It's okay," I promised her. "He won't find you here. I have strong wards up and no one but us can get through."

She let out a breath, nodding, "Thank you."

"Anytime," I smiled, knowing that just hearing it had made her relax slightly.

She was silent as she stared at the cookie in her hands, "I've almost forgotten what these taste like," she said at last.

Her blue eyes met my green ones and I gave her a soft smile, "If it makes you feel better... I hadn't eaten a single cookie since I was five until I was eleven. My father didn't allow them... Not after my mother died."

"I'm sorry," she said, quietly, and unsure.

"It's okay," I told her.

"What made you want to heal people?"

"I was like you when I was little. Just like you," I told her. The kettle started to scream and I grabbed it off the flame, pouring us cups. "And after my sister died... I wanted to save people, and prove that I could keep a life in this world instead of experience loss. It was a personal goal, I guess. A healer made sense. So... after school, my boyfriend and I broke up. I went to France to study healing, he went to Egypt to be a Curse breaker... And I haven't looked back once."

She nodded, accepting the cup of tea, and clutching the warmth of the ceramic, "That makes sense... What occupations are there in your world?"

So I talked well into the night, telling her everything I could about careers, their Muggle equivalents, and such. She seemed interested in teaching and I assured her that she wasn't just limited to the Wizarding World for teaching. Witches and Wizards could live in the Muggle world and work there.

She fell asleep soon, on the couch of my living room. I smiled at her peaceful form, and covered her with a blanket. I then took note of what she had on. The same ragid jeans and sweater she came to the hospital in. So small that they barely fit her. I searched my closet for some of my clothes and set them on her bed in the guest room. And then I settled in my bed, hoping I could get some sleep.

None came.

That morning, as I got dressed into my clean healer outfit, an owl pecked on my window.

I groaned in frustration, knowing I didn't have time to write to whoever it was. I yanked the letter from the small bird and scanned through it. Mrs. Weasley.

I groaned in frustration, yet again, and wrote a quick reply before waking Josey on the couch. She was up instantly, and didn't even question where she was. She just stared at me a moment, and then blinked, "It wasn't a dream."

I gave her a soft smile, "No. But you do need to get dressed and in the shower. Mrs. Weasley, a friend of mine," of sorts, "is going to be caring for you while I go to work. I'll be picking you up from there when I get off around six."

"O-okay."

She figured things out well enough and came over to me with a timid smile on her face, amazed at how nice she looked.

Her blonde hair was clean, her face blemish free, and her eyes bright with delight. She spun around for me and I laughed, "You look great. Come on."

I made sure my doors were locked and then I apparated.

She swirled a little at the feeling when we landed and looked a little green, but after she regained her breath and balance, I glanced at the house over the hill. The Burrow. "Come on," I told her, taking her hand and leading her up the path. Of course, she was hesitant. Who wouldn't be?

"Is it safe here?"

"This is the safest place you can get in the world," I told her. "Now, they're a really nice family. About as wizard as it gets."

The door opened as soon as we got to the steps and Molly Weasley pulled me in for a hug, "So glad you could make it! Dangerous times, my dear. Come in, come in. And you must be Josey!"

"Hello," Josey said shyly, blushing deeply and ducking back behind me.

I stepped through the threshold, "I'm afraid I'm due for work in a half hour, so I can't stay too long," I told Molly.

"That's alright, dear. Would you care for breakfast?"

"I'd love to," I told her, "But I can't. I usually eat when I get there."

"Very well, right this way, dearies. Josey, I hope you're alright with this arrangement. You won't feel stressed or anything?"

Josey shook her head, "No, but thank you for asking."

"Such a sweet girl," Molly smiled brightly. "Now, let's get you settled. You're much too skinny, dear."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley, for doing this," I told her sincerely.

"Nonsense!" she insisted. "I'm more than happy to help. Don't think I forgot about you and your stays over the summer. My Bill thoroughly loved you, dear. And it's a shame he's marrying that tart."

I snorted, "You don't like her? She seems perfectly nice."

Molly grumbled under her breath about 'French tarts with no means of loving anyone' which left me confused. I had no idea what she meant.

"This is Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin, but just call her Tonks," Molly was saying as we entered the living room. I was behind Josey, but she had stopped without me knowing. I barely had time to stop myself from colliding with her.

"Josey?" I asked, her my hand touching her arm. She wretched herself from my grasp and stared at Remus with wide eyes. "Do you know Mr. Lupin?"

Remus held up his hands, "I... uh, I was once infiltrating Greyback's pack." He pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm so sorry I didn't... I didn't rescue you from there, Josefine."

Josey eyed him distrustfully, but seemed to relax. "Oh! And there's my second eldest son!" Molly eased the tension as a few footsteps went down the stairs. The red-headed boy was shorter than his brothers, but that didn't mean he was any less strong, nor handsome.

"Charlie," I greeted warmly. One of the few I had kept in contact with. Though he lived in Romania and he never visited since he had graduated, it was nice to see him, in person. "Great to see you. Look at you, all grown up."

He gave a kind-hearted laugh, "And still short."

"At least you aren't as short as me," I told him, laughing quietly. I was only 5' 1" and at least a foot shorter than Bill, a good five inches shorter than Charlie. He came up to me, giving me a tight hug and then ruffled my dark hair. "Hey!" I scolded. "Watch it! I deal with werewolves a lot stronger than you, you know. I can take you!"

He let out a laugh at that, "Good to know, but I deal with dragons."

"Hardly any more vicious than werewolves," I huffed.

Molly let out a shout as dual pops sounded in the house. I whirled around to her, but spotted two more red-heads. The twins. I put my wand into the front pocket of my robes and relaxed. "Sorry," I apologized.

"Oi, who called the healer?" one of the twins asked.

The other paled, "Blimey, Bill's alright?"

"Haven't checked on him this morning actually," I said solemnly, but inwardly smirking. Charlie's hard elbow, however, made me crack up, "Kidding! Bill's fine. His fiancee's no doubt over there and giving him a 'propair treetmau'" I imitated.

Molly snorted at that, "That means I should probably bring him some lunch."

I glanced at the clock on the far wall and saw I should head there, as I only had five minutes before I'd be late. "I should go." I turned to Josey. "If you need anything... you feel threatened... or you need to leave," I passed my silver bracelet to her, which connected me to my patients and I could tell if they needed me. "I want you to take this bracelet and throw it as hard as you can, okay? It's charmed so I know what happens to it. I don't care if you just need air. I'll be here."

"Okay..." she took it hesitantly. "Thank you."

I nodded and gave her a brief hug before stepping away, "I'll be back by six...hopefully. It depends if there are any cases... Um..." I rubbed my tired eyes a moment as I thought. "She's alergic to peanuts and parsley. And she can't lift things over thirty pounds." I glanced at the last Marauder, "Try to limit contact, if you will. I'll not have her taking dreamless sleep whenever she's here."

He nodded, in understanding. I gave Josey a shoulder squeeze before heading out the house. Six o'clock I was washing my hands in the basin besides the door, getting ready to leave, when the doors flew open.

I gasped, jumping out of the way before they could hit me, and saw the bloody messes. I glanced at the clock and whipped out my wand, sending a patronus, "ALL WERE-HEALERS TO THE FIRST FLOOR! MULTIPLE VICTIMS AND A CHILD!" The Sphinx disappeared and I rushed to the victims sides, tearing off clothing, cleaning wounds. Washing faces for recognition.

I snapped at a three year old boy, "Take him to the children ward. Clean those wounds and keep him stable! I'll be with you shortly." I pointed to the mother. "She goes with him. In case the child wakes. I want the same done with her." I began to pour vats of warm water over the man, washing the blood and grime away, "Finish this. I have three victims and only a limited amount of time. Keep his heart beating and him breathing. I want him talking when I get back!" I sprinted off after the mother and child, dodging healers as they struggled to get out of my way. The end of the hall was full of child victims and their mothers. We never seperated them unless it was necessary. I could see slash marks along the childs chest and face and he was screaming now. He was awake.

"Shh," I promised, wiping his face of the sticky liquid. "It's okay, it's okay. You're safe. I know it hurts. We're doing the best we can. Please, try to be still or it's going to be worse."

He tried, I'd give him that, but the pain was too much. Laura forced a few pain relieving potions down his throat before binding his wrists and legs to the bed. I began work immediately, stitching what I could the Muggle way as it was the best method against werewolf wounds, ironically enough.

"Can you tell me your name?" I called over his screams.

He didn't seem to hear me.

I got his thrashing to a minimum and administered a sleeping draught to the tortured boy.

"Heal what you can," I sighed to Veronika, a registered Healer just a year into the business.

She nodded and I moved to the mother. She was dead. I could tell that as soon as she was brought in. Her wide eyes were staring up at the ceiling. I closed them and then moved to the husband, or father, assumingly, across the hall. Drenched in blood, I muttered a quick scorgify at my hands, keeping them clean no matter what, and I immediately launched into saving this man's life.

Only I couldn't. Just five minutes in, he began to hemorrage and seize. "Hold him!" I shouted at the healers. "Hold him, dammit!" I gripped the man's bloody shoulders, forcing him down on the bed. "Keep him stable!"

But it was no use. He had bled too much for even blood replenishing potions to replace. He died, still seizing, before falling still. My first death.

I let out a breath and stumbled back from him slightly, "Time of death, six eighteen PM."

Eighteen minutes... that's all it took for someone to die.

"Name?"

I gazed into the eyes of a classmate of mine. Such a promising future he had had. A Gryffindor, a fighter, and an Order member. "Jacobus Lintel, halfblood. Aged twenty-six years. Wife, deceased. Child... sedated."

Laura nodded, pulling a sheet over his body. "We did what we could. He had the worst injuries."

"He tried to protect them," I corrected. "His son's still alive. All we can do now is make sure he lives. He's in worse condition than even Bill Weasley was and Weasley barely survived..."

"Okay."

When she walked away, I clasped my hands to my forehead and sank to the ground, tears running down my cheeks. I hadn't saved someone. I had killed someone. A friend of mine in school... a friend of Bill's.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Next chapter up - Tomorrow morning! Sorry this is late!

Lots of love,  
Anastasia


	6. Chapter 6

So this is a new story I've had in my harddrive for months... So I guess it's not new... Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter. I do, however, own the characters that are original - Juliana, Josey, the healers, etc (You get the idea). I also own the plot. If you're going to use, get permission from me, please? I'd really appreciate it!

* * *

I took fifteen minutes to collect myself before checking on the boy. Critical condition. And he was swaying between the clutches of life and death. I would have to stay the night.

Bill's room was open and he was still up, his curtains open so he had seen what had happened.

"You look like hell."

I swallowed, nodding, "I feel like it. Jacobus is dead... that was his family. Wife, dead. Child... barely there."

"I went to their wedding," he admitted. "He married Cathy Blackburn from Hufflepuff."

I remembered her. A sweet girl that always put others first. "Torn to shreds... I can only guess retaliation that either you survived or Josey's with me."

Bill nodded, knowing it was most likely true, "Or Greyback's just heartless."

"We don't know if it's Greyback yet. If the boy wakes up..." I hesitated. "If he wakes, and he is well enough, I'll have him identify the criminal with photos of the registered wolves... I don't get how this could have happened if it wasn't the full moon."

"When Greyback attacked me... he wasn't a human... but he wasn't wolf," Bill told me, shifting his legs slightly so I could sit by his feet. "He was somewhere inbetween. Claws... eyes... hair. But man in stature."

I nodded, processing this information, "You think werewolves can transform even though they aren't in a moon?"

He nodded, "Yes. Exactly. But not fully."

"It explains your slash marks," I admitted. "And the Lintel's... I'll bring it up with Veronika and Laura... spread it around the nurses the idea. If that's the case, half of us aren't safe here..."

"When does your shift end?"

"Half hour or so ago," I admitted. "Got a little preoccupied. I have to stay the night."

"Josey's at Mum's yeah?"

I nodded, "Yeah. She's supposed to baby sit her for the day, but..."

"Just pop buy and explain it. Jacobus has been over more than once when I was in school. She'll understand. And we have more than enough room for her. Hermione usually stays with Ginny, but they're both still in school. For a few more days at least."

I nodded, "Alright. I'll apparate over for a few minutes."

"Be sure to tell her to bring me some cookies the next time she visits," Bill called after me.

"I will," I laughed lightly. It was nice to talk to him civilly... now that we had something in common. A friend that's been hurt by wolves.

The Burrow was in a rush as the news was already relayed. Order members do have connections.

"Thank Merlin!" Molly gasped when I entered her home, after knocking. "We heard Jacobus Lintel was attacked tonight. Do you-?"

"He's dead," I told her. "Died after minutes of being admitted. His wife died before arrival..." I hesitated. "His son is mauled... but alive. He's in worse condition than Bill was..." Many faces paled and Fleur looked horror struck. "I have to look over him tonight. So I can't take Josey to my flat. It's not safe to travel the countryside alone. I know it's so much to ask-"

"She can stay here, dear. Ginny's room is still empty," Molly assured me. "My dear, take your time there. Don't let this poor child die."

"I'm not planning on it," I admitted. I glanced at Josey. "The bracelet will work at all hours, I hope you know... Please, use it if you need to. Though you shouldn't here. I hope... I hope to be back before breakfast. I'll be granted a day off for working over time... I'll take you back to my flat then."

She nodded, understanding. I turned to leave, but laughed suddenly, facing Molly as I remembered, "Bill asked that you bring him cookies next time you visit..." She smiled. "I'm just the messenger."

"Beel?" Fleur asked. "You know 'im personally?"

I glanced at her, shrugging, "You could say so."

She didn't seem pleased with this information, and I bid my goodbyes, apparating as soon as I crossed the wards.

The little boy, I learned, was four years old. He had barely lived this life. The potions began to wear off around two in the morning and he woke, groaning.

"It's okay," I promised, having him drink another pain relieving potion. He relaxed slightly, less terrified. I gave him a small, conforting smile, "Can you tell me your name, dear?"

"Jason... Jason Lintel."

"Hi, Jason," I smiled kindly at him. "I'm healer Winter."

"Like the season?" he asked.

I nodded, "Very much so."

He nodded carefully and I grabbed some gauze, "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Mummy, daddy, and I were in the park, having a picnic. . ." he said slowly. "We were watching the stars, too. Mummy really likes the stars."

I gave him an encouraging smile, "And then?"

"And then this man came up to us and starting arguing with Daddy... and Daddy and him started to fight... Is Daddy alright?"

I didn't know what to say. I had never... dealt with a situation like this, "Honey, I need you to tell me everything you can remember."

He teared up, "And the monster pushed Daddy to the side and started to attack me and Mummy. But Mummy used her wand and sent him away a few feet... and then her badger appeared and went to get help, but the bad guy attacked us again."

"Very good," I nodded, clasping his hand. "Now, are you hungry? You've been asleep for a long time?"

"Where's Mummy and Daddy?" he asked.

"They're in a special ward for their injuries, sweetie," I partially lied. "You can't see them just yet, okay?"

"Why not?"

"Because they're very hurt," I told him cautiously. "Do you hurt anywhere?"

"My head hurts," he admitted.

"That's normal," I insisted. "Anywhere else?"

"No," he said simply.

"Good," I relaxed. I began to dress his wounds and only then did he realize the extent of his injuries. Dark gashes on his chest, his legs, his face... So deep... Muscle damage and broken bones had been healed, but the emotional trauma would be difficult to attend to. "Were you bitten by the man?"

He frowned, "I don't remember."

"Okay, that's alright," I assured him. "If you were, then that's okay."

I wrapped the wounds so he wouldn't itch them when they started to heal, and offered him some water and a muffin I had snatched from the kitchens. As soon as the muffin was gone, he was asleep again.

I played with his dark brown hair, marveling in its softness, before leaning back in my chair. Such a young child... Too young.

"So, before you scold me," A voice said from the curtain behind me. "Can I at least see the kid?"

I spun around, seeing Bill Weasley standing there and clutching a wooden chair in front of him for support. I bit back my harsh tongue-lashing and nodded slowly. I knew Jacobus and he were good friends in school. And if his pink eyes told me anything, he had been grieving.

"What are you doing up so late?" I asked him quietly, gazing down at the young boy. "You should be resting, in your bed, mind you. And if you pull your stitches-"

"You won't be healing me," Bill finished, giving me a cheeky smile. "I know. I just... I had to see him."

"Jason is his name," I said quietly. "He's four years old."

"Another orphan."

"There are so many," I agreed silently.

He moved the chair slightly in front of him and took a few tiny steps before repeating the process. I gave him a dry smile, "You're pathetic."

"Says the girl covered in blood."

I glanced at my apron, seeing the vats of blood, before glancing at the boy, "He was worth it."

"Your perfect record's tarnished." I clenched my jaw and stood suddenly, walking over to the nighstand. I stopped in front of it, my back to Bill. My fists were clenched to my sides and he continued. "How are you coping?"

My fist went straight into the stone wall. "Fantastic, Bill," I spat. "Absolutely. And I have to live for the rest of my life knowing it was a friend, someone I went to school with!"

"Juliana-" Bill said gently, glancing at my now swolen hand. I shook my head, glancing at the child.

"He doesn't know. I can't bear to tell him... What would I say? I'm sorry, kid, your parents didn't make it? Do you know what that does to a child? I've seen kids come through here, without a parent, and they're vicious killing machines. Wolves that know nothing but loss and want to cause loss because of it. I don't want him to be like that."

"Protecting him isn't going to help," Bill said gently. I took out my wand and mended my hands before sinking into my previous chair.

"I'm not mother material, Bill. I may have been once, but not anymore. I can hardly stand it when a child cries. I have no idea what to do with Josey. She's a good kid. She really is. Polite, kind... but I fear I'm not going to be enough."

"Mum's helping," Bill insisted. "You don't have to be enough as long as you have help. You just have to be the best you can."

"You sound like you know," I commented, my head in my hands.

He shakily walked and sat down in the chair he had pushed in here. "I don't. But I have six younger siblings. I've seen every possible child a mother could have. You can't protect him, though you can't tell him the truth?"

"So what do I say?" I said sharply. "That is parents are in critical condition forever? That he can't visit them? I've already told him they're hurt and that he can't see them..."

"That's all you need to say then," Bill said.

I sighed, my anger leaving me as I gazed at my hands. "I've never... I've never been in the same room as a person that died. A person that died by my hand," I corrected.

"There's always a first for everything in war."

"My record's tarnished," I sighed. I glanced at Bill, "People were beginning to become tolerant of the werewolves because they knew I could heal them. They knew if they were attacked, they'd be in good hands. I don't know anymore..."

"You were ambushed," Bill said slowly. "Three victims, all in the same condition..."

"I should've... He was the worst condition and I foolishly spent most of my time on the child. Foolishly spent my time using water instead of spells."

"Well, look on the bright side," Bill said quietly. "You can adopt another child."

I shot him a glare, "Are you insane? Bill... I can't even cook myself dinner. I'm never home. What in the world makes you believe I can handle two kids?"

"Don't you live with someone?"

"No!" I said incredulously. "I'm alone, okay? No family, no friends, no roomates, no coworkers. It's me, my flat, my owl and now Josey. That's it. I have no one for Josey to go to if your family can't do it. I can't have her alone right now. And this child deserves so much more than me as his caretaker."

"I thought Josey was temporary?"

I glanced at him, "Who in their right minds would take a pregnant thirteen year old, Bill? With a werewolf child, no less. No one will adopt her... You know how our kind are about werewolves."

"Well, you don't sound so far from them."

"Me?" I laughed incredulously. "I would not be working in this ward voluntairily unless I loved werewolves. I work here because I want to, not because I have to. I could have Spell Damage if I wanted to, but I'm here because I care about my patients, and the victims of werewolf attacks. I know what many of them have gone through. It's not that hard to relate." I let out a breath and contemplated my words carefully. "I don't see a difference between Muggle, Wizard, and Were. The only difference I see is character."

Bill nodded slowly, taking in my words, "Why did we ever break up?"

"All we did was fight," I reminded him. "We fought about Quidditch, we fought about debate topics... Anything, really. And then you went to Egypt, I went to Paris..."

"That's right," he nodded, remembering. "It's because you refused my offer."

"I was seventeen, Bill," I told him. "I wasn't ready to get married."

"I didn't care then. Togetherness was only what we wanted," Bill sighed. "I pined after you for years."

"Feeling was mutual."

He glanced at me in surprise, "What?"

I glanced at him, "You thought because I said no that I didn't love you?"

"That is why you said no..." he said, confused.

I blinked, "Bill, I said no because I was seventeen... and I wanted to be a healer first... you thought..." I let out a confused breath of shock. "No! Merlin, no."

He ran his good hand across his mouth and I watched him, thinking over what I had said. "You still loved me, even after I left?"

I was silent a moment, turning my head back to Jason, "It was hard not to. You broke up with me... I thought you were angry I'd said no. I thought you hated me because I wouldn't go with you to Egypt right away."

"We messed up, didn't we?" Bill said.

I glanced at him, seeing his grin and couldn't help the smile grace my face, "Yeah, we did. Who knows what could have happened."

"What do you mean, right away?" Bill asked suddenly. "You said you wouldn't go to Egypt right away..."

I bit my lip, "I got accepted into a Healer program in Cairo... I was going to surprise you with it, but... you sort of got mad when I said no and..."

"You would have moved to Egypt?" he asked.

I nodded slowly, "Yeah. I would have in a heart beat. I just didn't want to get married then."

"I'm an idiot, aren't I?"

"I thought so," I admitted with a light smile.

He was silent the rest of the night, and refused to look at me. When the sun began to rise, I got him back to his room with a few charms and waited for Jason to wake up. I introduced him to a healer on duty and told him I'd be back tomorrow. I hauled Veronika to the side and told her that if Jason asked, his parents were in the severely injured section. She told me she'd relay the word.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Next chapter up - 5 pm EST! Review, my lovelies! And thank you to everyone that's reviewed, Favorited, and followed so far! I love you guys!

Lots of love,  
Anastasia


	7. Chapter 7

So this is a new story I've had in my harddrive for months... So I guess it's not new... Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter. I do, however, own the characters that are original - Juliana, Josey, the healers, etc (You get the idea). I also own the plot. If you're going to use, get permission from me, please? I'd really appreciate it!

* * *

The Burrow was devoid of all life when I arrived. Molly had just woken up and was making breakfast. When she saw me approach the back door, she opened the door for me. "You look a right mess, dear, but good morning."

I let out a breath, "It was a long night."

"How is the child?"

"Jason?" I asked, yawning slightly. "Oh, he's fantastic, all things considered."

"That's good to hear, dear."

"Do you know... who his Godparents are?" I asked hesitantly, my eyes settled on a cup she put in front of me. "Thank you," I murmured, before drinking deeply. Instantly I was filled with warmth and peace.

"His godparents?" Molly repeated, thinking as she stirred a few things on the stove, "My dear, I haven't the slightest idea... it could be Leon and Betty, remember them?"

"Leon Harrison?" I asked, and at her confirmation, I nodded, "I remember them, then. They're married now, aren't they?"

"I don't particularly remember," she told me. "But, yes, I do believe they are Jason's godparents."

I hid my yawn behind my hand before nodding, "I'll contact them tonight, then. Is Josey awake?"

"I don't know. You can go check, if you'd like, dear. First door to the right," she nodded to me.

I remembered, but I wasn't going to tell her that. I climbed the stairs, my feet silent. A skill I had picked up at the hospital. Eavesdropping helped you learn about your patient, most of the times. Ginny's door was open, but Josey was still asleep inside. It must have been a habit of hers.

I approached her bed silently and sat down, listening to her breathing. Slow. Patient. Calm. A good dream. "Josey?" I asked quietly. "Josey, dear, wake up."

She moved a little, but I took my hand and gently shook her shoulder. Immediately, she flew towards the wall, wide awake, and cowering from me.

"It's alright," I told her. "I'm not going to hurt you... Josey, it's Juliana."

"Oh," she exhaled. "I'm so sorry-"

"It's okay," I assured her. How many times had I woken up like that? More times than I could count. Only it wasn't okay when I woke up.

"Are you going to take me back to your flat?"

I nodded, "Yes, I have the day off, so we can just sit around and stuff our faces with ice cream. That sound good?"

She giggled, nodding, before sitting up. "That sounds great!"

"Good," I smiled. "How do you feel?"

"Normal," she said. "Like I'm eight again."

Normal... Normal as in she felt human. My heart ached for the girl. "That's very good. Now, let's get home and have breakfast, alright?"

She was up and combing her hair before I could even move and then I followed her to the door. "There are a lot of men here," Josey commented to me quietly after we left, much to Molly's displeasure.

"Mrs. Weasley has six sons and one daughter," I told her. "Charlie, the one that was there, lives in Romania. And the twins, Fred and George, live in London, but they visit often, I guess." That's what Bill said yesterday, at least. "Bill lives somewhere by the sea. Him and his fiancee."

"You and him used to... go out, didn't you?"

I nodded, "For seven years."

She paused, glancing at me before biting her lip, "I don't mean to pry, but..."

"Why did we break up?" I finished with a small laugh. She nodded. "Well, I thought it was because we had just decided to go our seperate ways. But he wanted marriage and I wanted to just be with him... it's silly now, I suppose. We talked about it this morning, as he had come to check on the little boy too, and we realized we both had thought different things."

"And that was?"

"I thought he hated me for saying no to his proposal, and he thought I didn't love him."

"Do you? Love him, I mean."

"Then? With all my heart," I told her honestly, feeling the wards shiver through my body.

"Now?" she asked.

I glanced at her, holding out my arm, "There's no part of him that doesn't belong to the French girl. So there is no part of me left to love."

"But you still do," she pressed.

I held out my arm, a little more forcefully, "Grab on."

She did.

She didn't ask again about Bill, and I happy forgot about the encounter with the questions she presented and the emotions it stirred.

"Percy Weasley and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had a fall out a few years ago," I told her, sipping the tea in my hand as I sat in front of my Muggle television. She nodded at me to continue, eating a spoonful of ice cream. I figured I'd endulge her, and she was in desperate need of some weight gain. "He is the Minister of Magic's aide. He's a few years older than the twins. His first year was my last in Hogwarts. Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley, the youngest, live at home. Ron's in sixth year, Ginny's in fifth."

"And what year would I be in?" she asked, another spoonful disappearing into her mouth.

"When's your birthday?" I asked her, closing my eyes as I lounged on the couch beside her.

"August first," she admitted. "1984."

I was nearly fourteen years her senior... "You'd be a second year," I informed her. "If you were in school now... But next year, you'll start as a first year, even though you should be in your third."

She nodded at this, "So ... what's Hogwarts like?"

"It's magnificent," I explained the sorting, leaving out the way you were sorted, as it was always a traditional surprise for the students, and the houses and classes. She seemed intrigued.

Around seven, I got some Chinese take-out - insisting she'd love it. Not knowing what she'd like, I ordered one of everything.

I found myself growing attached to this girl. We had so much in common. Humor. Music - I played her some of my favorites and least favorites - and movies and shows.

I had emerged myself in the Muggle world after I graduated as an escape from my father. I had learned the tricks of the trade and I had found that even magical barriers wouldn't keep the bad from coming in.

We were laughing at a sitcom when the doorbell rang. "That's the food," I hopped up, reaching for my wallet. "Tell me what happens," I called as I made my way to the door. When I opened it, however. It was not the take-out. No, the man standing at my door had dark green eyes, white blonde hair, and a smug smirk on his face. I dug my fingers into my pocket, enclosing them on my wand. "F-father, what a... what a surprise," I managed to say, my voice trembling just slightly. What was he doing here? I hadn't seen my father in nine years - since Hogwarts. . . I made to close the door, but he held it open with his boot. A glance down told me they were steel toed.

Perfect for kicking.

"'ello, Jules," he said ruggedly. He shoved his way through the door and I slammed the door shut.

"Get out of my flat," I spat. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"They took the house," he said offhandedly. "I thought I'd live with you."

Josey glanced up as he entered the living room. I was immediately in front of her, my wand pointed at him, "Get out of my house, father. I never want to see you again."

"Turning out your own father?" he questioned.

My eyes flashed, "You were never my father. Get out before I call the Aurors."

"Can't fight me yourself?" he sneered. His eyes flashed to Josey, behind me. "Who's this? Much to old to be your daughter."

I glanced at her briefly, "I'm helping out a friend." Josey gave me a brief smile of appreciation.

"Yes, you certainly are. Mind helping out your father? I'm sure she won't mind."

"Out," I snapped forcefully.

"No," he stepped forward.

So I did what I could. "Stupify!" I spat. He flew into the wall, making me glance at Josey, "You okay?"

"Yeah..."

I let out a breath and glanced at my unconscious father before conjuring my patronus to alert the aurors I'd need their help. The Sphinx disappeared as soon as the message was out.

Five minutes later, Tonks was at my door with Mad-Eye Moody.

I gave a grimace at the male auror, but let him through. "He's in the dining room."

"Your father?" Tonks asked in surprise.

"Barged in here," I told her. "Demanding I give him a place to stay. Considering my guest, I thought it best not to have a duel."

"Wise decison," Moody gruffed out.

"He escaped Auror capture," Tonks told me as she cuffed the man on the floor. "He's been a Death Eater for months now. Thanks for helping us catching him."

I curled my lip at my poor excuse for a father, "By all means, make sure he gets that kiss. Send my sympathies to the dementors."

Tonks raised an eyebrow but didn't comment, apparating once in the hall. I turned to Mad-Eye Moody who was just staring at Josey. Josey was standing in the doorway, watching him back just as carefully.

"I'd like to speak with Juliana alone," Mad-Eye told her.

Josey glanced at me, but I just nodded at her to wait into the living room. "I'll be fine," I assured the girl.

"You realize she's pregnant, don't you?" Mad-Eye snapped at me once she was gone.

"Obviously," I said coldly. "I'm the healer."

"With a werewolf child, yes?"

"Hardly her fault," I told him. "She was kidnapped five years ago by Greyback's pack."

"And you trust her?"

"Yes," I said sharply. "Otherwise she wouldn't be here."

He seemed to consider this, and looked me over, "I wouldn't trust her just yet."

"Well I do," I told him. I glanced at the door she disappeared to. "She has nothing left. I'm all she's got, Mad-Eye."

He grunted, "Maybe you shouldn't." His eyes whirlled around, inspecting my apartment - much to my displeasure - before it landed on me. "Constant Vigilence, Miss Winter."

"Like you haven't told me before," I muttered.

"Your take-out's here," he grunted once more before apparating. I replaced the wards on my flat and then opened the door just as the doorbell rang.

I gave the man a tired smile and a twenty pound note, "Keep the change."

"Thanks, ma'am," he nodded. I took the bag from him and shut my door, bolting the locks and placing a strong locking charm on it.

Josey was sitting on her chair when I entered and I gave her a plate and fork before setting out everything on the table. "Well, this has been one hell of a night," I stated, breaking the tension.

She cracked a smile, breaking her worried visage. "Your father... he scares me," she admitted.

"He scares me too," I replied, taking some wanton sauce and layering my plate with it before grabbing the rice. "Has since I was five years old."

"He's not a nice man, is he?" Josey asked. "I mean... he's..."

"He's done to me what Greyback has done to you," I said gently, grabbing some sweet and sour chicken.

"Minus the baby, of course," Josey muttered.

I glanced at her, taking a bite of my chicken, "Including the baby. Only, I never had a choice like you did. My father made sure of that. I was about as far along as you were... when he beat me so badly the baby didn't survive..."

"Because it was evidence of what he did to you," Josey said quietly.

I nodded. She really was a bright girl. "Only, he thought it was his baby... I was sixteen, and Bill and I were so..." I hesitated, "Actively together, one would say. The baby was his, as I found out I was pregnant the day after my summer holidays started... I never told Bill. I never found any reason to."

"You should," she told me, taking an experimental bite of seasame chicken. She got a thoughtful look on her face before taking another. "I mean, he deserves to know."

"He's getting married," I told her. "I don't think he deserves to know anymore."

"If it was you," Josey said. "Would you want to know?"

I hesitated, thinking, "Yes, I probably would. But I'm a far more curious and insistant than Bill ever was."

She was quiet as she experimented with a few more foods before deciding upon one, "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"For doing this," she gestured around the apartment. "For taking me in and for doing everything you have. You shouldn't have, really. You've been so great to me. So nice and ... and I don't deserve it."

I fixed her with a cold stare, "If anything, I don't deserve to have such a sweet girl living under my roof. I'm more than happy to have you here. In fact, I'm finding that I really like you. You remind me of myself and the only difference was that you had the courage to get away, where I stayed. I'm glad you're staying here. And you're going to live like you should have, with me."

"But the baby... I'll be so much of a nuisance."

"Nonsense," I batted the thought away with my hand, "I've dealt with grumpy, moody werewolves for eight years. I think I can deal with a teenage girl and her baby. We were all teenagers once, after all."

She gave me a watery smile and ate another piece of chicken, "So is Elizabeth still Queen?"

I laughed, "Yes, she is. And may she be for a long time!" She giggled at that and I gave her a gentle elbow shove. I popped another piece of chicken in my mouth.

"I'd love to be a princess," she told me. "I've always dreamed of marrying Prince Harry."

"Me too," I agreed. "Though you have a better shot than me."

"No way," she insisted. "You and him are so close in age."

"No way," I insisted. "He was born in '84. You were born in '84. You guys should meet." I winked. "Being a witch is good for some things."

She gazed at me confused, "What does being a witch have anything to do with it?"

"You can use a tracking spell," I told her. "Find him that way, and happen to meet."

She laughed, "That's stalking!"

"Maybe," I conceeded. "But it's a way to meet!"

"When were you born?"

"Seventy," I told her. "I was a hippie child."

She smiled at that, "So you're twenty... six? Seven?"

"Six," I nodded. "I'm so old."

"Compared to me," she insisted. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

I shrugged, "Haven't had time. This is my first day off in eight years."

"You love your job, don't you?"

"Absolutely," I smiled. "Now, eat up! This food isn't going to go cold."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Next chapter up - 7 pm EST! Review, my dearest readers!(:

And thank you to everyone that's reviewed, Favorited, and followed so far! I love you guys!

Lots of love,  
Anastasia


	8. Chapter 8

So this is a new story I've had in my harddrive for months... So I guess it's not new... Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter. I do, however, own the characters that are original - Juliana, Josey, the healers, etc (You get the idea). I also own the plot. If you're going to use, get permission from me, please? I'd really appreciate it!

* * *

An hour later, I was fast asleep, and no dreams tormented me. Only made me never want to wake up.

I gasped for air, my arm immediately checking the spot of the bed beside me. No one. My heart sunk and I fell back into my pillow, staring at my ceiling. Bill wasn't mine. Stop pining after him like a little school girl! It's been nine years. Get over it.

"He's not yours," I whispered. "He's Fleur's."

But no matter what I said, my aching heart didn't quell. I was still a seventeen year old girl inside. Still in love with my ex-boyfriend. And words weren't going to stop me.

I made breakfast for Josey, which she ate quietly, before apparating her to the Burrow. Work was slow, when I walked through the lobby. Hardly any critical cases. And those that were critical weren't in my wing. I checked on Bill, but found him still asleep.

So I began cleaning his face quietly, taking pleasure in the fact his wounds were healing faster than normal. When I finished, I used a quick spell to change the bandages and then started to clean up messes the other healers made. Empty potion bottles. Empty jars of salves. All of them I pitched in the rubbish bin and then I glanced at Bill, noticing his eyes slowly opening. So peaceful.

"Hey, love," he said just as the curtains opened.

"Bonjour, Beel," the French fiancee replied. I felt my smile falter a bit, but nodded to her.

"Don't urge him out of bed," I told her. "I'll bring you breakfast."

"Same as the day before?" he asked me, sitting up slightly.

I nodded, "Your wish is the healer's command."

As soon as I exited the curtained room, I could hear Fleur gushing over him. Sickening.

I got Jason his breakfast, but noticed that Laura was reading to him some Tales of Beedle the Bard. So, I could finish my rounds for a while before checking back on my two most critical patients. Joshua, a recently bitten wizard, was awaiting the full moon for his first transformation. I handed him his wolfsbane potion without a word and he took it gratefully. Emily, an eighty year old woman, was a lycanthrope for ages now. She was with us for joint pain, of which I gave her a few doses of inflamation reliever. She stayed though, knowing she'd just come back later.

I delivered breakfast to Jason, and then made my way to Bill, my lip curling in disgust as Fleur carressed his face, her fingers touching the bandages lightly. She looked up when I entered. I passed Bill his meal silently.

"'ealer, when weel my Beel's face be 'ealed?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Miss Delacour, Mr. Weasley's face will be the last to heal. The extent of the injuries and the fact that the muscles in the human face are never actually at rest, he'll be slowly healing. The rest of his wounds should be healed in a few weeks time."

"Weel 'ee be 'ealed by ze wedding?"

"Yes," I nodded, "He should be healed by the end of the month."

"And 'ee will be back to zee way 'ee was before, non?" she seemed to assure herself.

I stared at her like she was being serious, and when I saw the upmost worried expression I believe she could possess, I glanced at Bill, to see if he thought she was being serious, "Fleur, sweetheart..." he started. "I'll have scars."

"Non," Fleur insisted, looking at me. "You can 'eal 'im and 'ee won't 'ave any scars. I know zis."

"Miss Delacour," I said patiently, but inside I was strangling this floozy. "Werewolf scars are very different from other wounds. We are unable to heal these injuries he's sustained. He has to heal naturally, which results in scars. And at his extent of injuries, they will be very... noticable."

"'ee will be very 'ideous?" she asked faintly, glancing at Bill with a frown on her face.

I hesitated, "Not hideous, per say, but yes, he will have scars."

She nodded, growing quiet, "I-I need time to zink. Beel..." She stopped herself and rushed out of the room. I heard her burst into tears not four seconds later as she rushed from the hall.

I moved to Bill's side after a moment and checked the dressings, glad to see his bleeding had slowed. He would soon start to scab over and heal.

"So... no one told her?"

Bill glanced at me out of the corner of his eye as I tightened a dressing just behind his ear. I had to hide my smirk when I saw he still had his fang earring in. "I assume not," he said quietly.

I instantly hated myself for even bringing it up. It was obvious he loved her and he obviously thought she had known.

"Well, scars or not, she shouldn't be worried," I insisted. "You're still Bill Weasley."

Bill nodded, taking a bite out of his English muffin, but he wasn't so enraptured with the meal anymore. He pushed it away from him. "Done?" I asked, standing.

"Yes."

I nodded to myself, taking the plate and stepping towards the curtains, "I'll be in Jason's room if you need me."

He just nodded.

"And if you try to walk... please enlist someone's help before you rupture an artery."

A brief smile lit up his face, making me proud to have gotten even the smallest of smiles from him, "I'll consider it."

"I ask for nothing more of you, Bill Weasley," I laughed quietly. I sent the meal away with a novice and made my way to Jason. He was awake, wrapped in bandages. And looking utterly bored. "Did you like the stories?" I asked him, taking a seat.

"Yes, Mummy tells them to me every night before I go to bed," Jason said quietly.

"Is that so?" I asked, smiling slightly. My mother had as well. "Well, which one's your favorite?"

"Babbity Rabbity," he said quietly.

"Mine too," I told him. "Do you feel okay?"

"Fine," he admitted. "Hurt a little."

"That's normal," I assured him, smiling slightly. "I've written your godparents, so they can visit you. They wrote me last night saying they'd come this evening. Is that alright?"

He gave me a smile, "Really?"

I nodded, "Yes. Would you like the radio on, so you aren't sitting here in silence?"

"Please?" he asked politely.

I nodded and reached over to touch the radio. It burst into the Weird Sisters a second later.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Next chapter up - Tomorrow! Review, my dearest readers!(:

And thank you to everyone that's reviewed, Favorited, and followed so far! I love you guys!

Lots of love,  
Anastasia


	9. Chapter 9

So this is a new story I've had in my harddrive for months... So I guess it's not new... Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter. I do, however, own the characters that are original - Juliana, Josey, the healers, etc (You get the idea). I also own the plot. If you're going to use, get permission from me, please? I'd really appreciate it!

* * *

"How is he, Healer?" Leon Harrison asked. His wife, Betty, was clutching his arm, her eyes clouded with grief at the news.

"He's... getting better," I told them. "He's a tough little boy."

Betty gave a watery smile, "And Jake and Cathy?"

My heart wrenched at my former friends. No one told... "They didn't make it," I said quietly, my eyes dropping to the floor. "We tried all we could. When they got here, Cathy was already gone... Jacobus... He was so torn up..." I shook my head. "We tried everything we could but he crashed about ten minutes after arriving."

"Oh, Merlin," Betty gasped, her hand flying to her face.

"He's in our custody, then?" Leon asked, glancing at the curtains.

I nodded, "Yes, Jason is currently a child of St. Mungo's, but once he's released, he is taken into your custody."

"How... how bad are his injuries?"

I hesitated, "He currently cannot move. He isn't paralyzed, but he's in a state of shock. He doesn't know yet what happened to his parents. I believe it's best if you decide when and how to tell him."

"Do you know who attacked them? Or why?" Betty whispered.

"All we know is they were on a picnic and, as Jason described, a half man half monster approached. Jacobus took the brunt of it while Cathy called for Aurors. Jason wouldn't have made it five minutes if the Aurors hadn't have brought him when they did."

"He's so lucky," Leon said as soon as the curtain pulled away. Jason was listening to the radio still, humming to a few songs that were playing.

"He is," I nodded. "I'll give you some time alone, okay?"

"Thank you," Betty whispered as I passed her.

I just nodded once more and left them to their own devices.

I sat down in a chair outside of Bill's curtain and asked for a cup of tea while I went over some of my files, making notes on patients behavior.

"So, do you make it a habit of coming to me?" Bill asked. I jumped slightly, sending a few folders to the ground, and looked to see Bill shuffling out of his room, the chair he brought with him in front. When he was next to me, he sat down in his chair, waiting for me to pick up my files.

"I finished my rounds," I admitted. "And Jason's godparents are with him. I figured I'd sit in the one empty seat in this ward, and that just so happened to be here."

He nodded, glancing at the files, "Cathy Blackburn-Lintel."

I glanced at the file, "Dead on arrival," I read aloud the piece of parchment. "We're still unable to get the magical signature from her. It could have been any werewolf we know of or don't know of."

He nodded slowly and glanced at his lap, wincing at the pain it brought to his neck, "Fleur hasn't come back, has she?"

I hesitated, "No, I'm sorry."

He just nodded, "I figured. To Fleur..." I really didn't want to hear about her. "Beauty is love. To me, personality is everything." He glanced at me. "You?"

"Toleration," I supplied. "There are very few in this world that I can tolerate. Your mother. Josey. Laura. Charlie. And Veronika."

"Me?"

I gave a snort, "Bill, I tolerate you, but ... your fiancee is already weary of me. I do not overstep her lines and I will not... be that person."

"What person?"

I shook my head, "Nevermind." I flipped open Jacobus' file and scribbled a few notes on his death. "My point," I said after a moment of him watching me. "Is that you are someone I tried it with. And I'll always cherish the time we had together, but whether I tolerate you or not, nothing changes the past."

He nodded, "So you don't want to say you still love me because of Fleur."

I glanced at him, raising an eyebrow, "What?" How in the world does he do that?

"That's what you're trying to say, right?"

"I..." I stood abruptly, "I-No. That's not what I'm-I should check on Jason. He might have gotten excited with seeing his godparents."

I made to go, desperate to get away from the emotions he was stirring up. The emotions I had locked away years ago. He caught my arm, giving a slight wince of pain from the sharp movement, but I halted immediately. I didn't turn to look at him.

"Juliana."

"Bill," I returned.

"Fleur's not coming back, is she?"

My heart crumbled at the mention of her name, so soon after he stirred those emotions. So soon after he made me think about-

"I'm not her personal assistant," I muttered, jerking from his grasp and storming down the hall.

How dare he?

"Now I know how you feel."

I stopped in my tracks and turned to look at him, but he was already slowly standing. He... he was trying to see how I'd react.

He glanced at me as he gripped the back of the chair, and gave me his trademark smirk, "Now, are you going to say it?"

I shook my head, "I... I can't."

He let out a sigh, "I understand."

"Do you?" I challenged, meeting his eyes shamelessly.

"You don't want to make me choose. But I'm afraid... my choice is being made for me."

The implication was clear. If Fleur dumped him, he'd be single again.

I stood there for a second before sighing as he started to hobble back to his room, "You're going to tear your stitches. Here."

I levitated him to his bed, much to his protest, and took the chair away, putting it on the opposite end of the room, "So you don't try to run," I threatened. I then left, my stomach doing all sorts of knots.

They were good knots until I realized that when the wedding happened, I'd have to untangle them all.

"I brought you some cookies," I was hearing Betty say as she pulled some cookies out of her purse.

I smiled slightly at the scene, the godparents not even realizing I had entered. "Cookies!" Jason cried. He'd be just fine.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Next chapter up - 5 pm EST! Review, my dearest readers!(:

And thank you to everyone that's reviewed, Favorited, and followed so far! I love you guys!

Lots of love,  
Anastasia


	10. Chapter 10

So this is a new story I've had in my harddrive for months... So I guess it's not new... Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter. I do, however, own the characters that are original - Juliana, Josey, the healers, etc (You get the idea). I also own the plot. If you're going to use, get permission from me, please? I'd really appreciate it!

* * *

Molly insisted I eat dinner with them, and she convinced Josey to talk me into it as well. I was quiet, participating in the conversation if directed. Charlie had Portkeyed in from Romania for the summer, using the accumulated time off for his brother's wedding and the war. I mostly talked to him, shamelessly flirting to get my emotions off my chest.

But he took it a little too literally, I think. Or too much to heart. When Josey went to grab her shoes, Charlie pulled me aside in the hall, "Can I sneak in?"

I gave him a little laugh, "I have work tomorrow."

"We won't be up too late," Charlie promised.

I shook my head, patting his arm, "Charlie, I'm sorry, but... I just can't. I..."

"You still like Bill," Charlie finished.

I hesitated, "I'll bring her back tomorrow, same time. My shift ends at four, though, so tell Mrs. Weasley she doesn't have to worry about dinner again. But I'll see you then."

He sighed and stepped away, allowing me to catch up with Josey and head home.

The routine continued for the first two weeks. Bill made amazing progress in his recovery, and Fleur only visited one more time in that time. Bill wasn't animated anymore, didn't openly offer conversation. That all became strikingly obvious to me when I handed him the Evening Prophet one night before I left.

"Thought you'd like to see Puddlemere's score," I said quietly.

He nodded and just took the paper, setting it on the nightstand without a word, nor glance.

"Bill," I tried.

"What's for dinner tonight?"

"The elves are making roast beef," I sighed. "Potatoes or noodles?"

"Potatoes, please," he admitted, sitting up and lounging on the back of his headboard. His facial bandages had been removed for good earlier today and not as many bandages wrapped around his arm and torso.

I stood there a moment, seeing if he wanted to say more, but nodded. "I'll bring it to you before I leave."

He just nodded and went back to staring at the curtain door like he was expecting the French tart to arrive.

On my way back to his room, with his dinner, I nearly ran into Fleur, who was talking to him.

"- I cannot continue zis, Beel," she was saying.

"Because of Greyback," Bill must have repeated. I eased into the room quietly and placed the tray of food before him. He barely spared a glance at me. "You can't marry me because I was attacked?"

"Non!" she insisted. "I cannot marry you becauzz I cannot marry... someone as..."

"Disfigured?" Bill threw in bitterly, his hand gripping the fork tightly and playing with the meal. I stopped at the curtains, waiting for him to stab the tart in the face. I wouldn't stop that.

Fleur was quiet as I made myself busy aimlessly flipping through the chart. Eavesdropping was bad, but I at least made it look like I wasn't. Nine years on my belt to practice professionally, and seven more in school.

"Oui," she said finally. "I am a beautiful woman, Beel. I want to marry a beautiful man. And you are not beautiful anymore."

I raised an eyebrow, blinking in shock. He liked this girl? This floozy? She was a cold-hearted woman that was so absorbed in her looks she didn't care what he thought.

"Fleur," Bill said slowly. "I'm still Bill."

"But you are not beautiful," her thick accent insisted. "Goodbye, Bill."

And she stood, giving me a raised eyebrow as I looked up, and passed out into the hall. I finished taking my 'notes' and folded up the folder, glancing at Bill. A very expensive engagement ring was clasped in his fingers and he was staring at it in disbelief.

"I've spent two years," he said slowly, "being tricked by Veela magic."

"If that was the only way she could hold onto you," I said slowly, "than you didn't deserve her."

He glanced at me, giving me a wry smile that stretched his forming scars, "If only it were that simple."

I gave a small smile back, "My shifts over. I'll see you tomorrow. And I don't want you going a single spot. Mrs. Weasley's bringing cookies."

He nodded, "See you."

"And if the tart's at the Burrow... I'll give her a peice of my mind," I added, giving him a secretive smirk. He gave a tiny smile to that.

"I don't need you fighting my battles."

"Ah, but it's not your battle. I just have a lot of pent up anger I feel will be fair to take out on her."

"You better tell Charlie to memory record it, then," Bill made me promise.

"I will," I laughed. He chuckled back and I left with a small wave, checking on a sleeping Jason, before apparating to the Burrow.

Sure enough, Fleur was there, having tea with Molly.

She glanced up when I came in the back door and frowned, "What are you doing 'ere?"

"I am picking up Josey," I said stiffly. "What are you doing here?"

"I live 'ere..." she said slowly.

"No," I corrected. "You don't. You live in France with your floozy friends and your conceited parents that rely on only their Veela magic for love."

She slammed the cup down and spun to face me, "'ow dare you say zat to me!"

"I will say whatever I want to you," I spat. "I'm not the one that's mooching off your ex-fiancee's parents!"

"I am not 'mooching'," she gasped.

"Then what are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Juliana," Molly interrupted whatever she was going to say. "Are you alright? You do know Fleur lives here since Bill's been in the hospital..."

"Yes, I do," I replied to her calmly. My eyes flashed as I saw the smug smile on the French's face, "Except, she's not Bill's fiancee anymore. She broke up with him because of his attack. She can't 'marry someone as disfigured' as Bill," I quoted. Molly glanced at Fleur to see the shocked look in Fleur's eyes. "How dare you say that to him! Bill doesn't deserve you! You deserve no one because no one wants to have a conceited brat that only cares about her good looks and a handsome husband."

"Zat is all zat matters," she insisted.

"That's where you're wrong," I snapped. "Bill may not have the best looking face in the world anymore, but he still has his personality and himself. You don't need looks. You don't need beauty or money." I gestured at her, "You don't need designer clothes. You put a bad name on love. And you put a bad name on France. Using your Veela magic to attract Bill to you? Are you mad?"

She looked offended, "I only deed vat Beel asked of me!"

"He doesn't deserve to be tricked into love!" I insisted, my temper rising. "No one does. Bill is the sweetest, funniest, and most considerate man I know and you took full advantage of that."

"I do not need you to tell me vat to do een my mozzer in law's kitchen!" she snapped.

"She's not even your mother in law," I cried, giving a disbelieving laugh. "I sat in that hospital room and watched as you broke up with Bill and gave that ring back to him." She glanced down at her hands and seemed to realize that it was no longer with her. That she had no way to disprove what I was saying. "He's heartbroken that you'd do that to him. That you'd break up with him because you... you couldn't overlook his scars!"

"Eet is none of your business," she insisted to me.

"But it is mine," Molly interrupted before I could retort. "Fleur, is she telling the truth?"

"I am not going to be interrogated like zome criminal!" Fleur gasped, her glare turning to me. "Eef you zink Bill is so great, zan you marry 'im!"

I immediately backed down, "I... That's not what I'm saying. I just can't believe-"

"I knew eet!" she gave a humorless laugh. "You love 'im. You are his 'ealer and nozzing more. You never will be anyzing more!"

I set my jaw, "As a matter of fact," I said slowly, making sure she could hear me. "He knows I'm here, he knows I'm giving you this conversation, and he gave me full approval as long as he could review it in Charlie's memories later."

"Don't worry, Jules, I got this," I heard Charlie say from the doorway.

I gave a small smirk at that.

"You still weel never be anyzing to 'im. You are nozzing."

"Enough," Molly snapped. "Fleur, is this true?"

"Oui, but she brought eet up before I could tell you," Fleur defended herself.

"You left the hospital an hour ago," I muttered under my breath.

"Yes, and you've been here for an hour," Molly agreed. "When were you going to tell me?"

"Zis ees unfair," Fleur insisted in a haughty tone. "I am going 'ome." She pointed her finger at me, "Watch your back, 'ealer."

"Only if you watch yours," I muttered as she passed me.

When she left I let out a huff of hot air and immediately blushed as Molly rounded on me, "Right, um, sorry for ruining tea?" I tried.

She waved it away, "Oh, it's alright, dear. Now, are you staying for dinner?"

"I'd love to, but I have a trial for my father in a few hours at the Ministry. I just came to get Josey and get her home before-"

"Nonsense," Molly insisted. "You go on. Josey's okay here, right, Josey?" The thirteen year old girl was beside Charlie and she gave a squeak at being addressed.

"Mrs. Weasley, uh-"

"If she doesn't object then I will be back at nine..." I hesitated. "But I don't want to put you on the spot, Mrs. Weasley. Really, it's fine to take her to my flat."

"Nonsense," Molly insisted. "Now would you like some potato salad with your meal?"

"Uh... whatever you make is fine, Mrs. Weasley," I responded.

"Good, now off you go, dear," she waved me into the living room where Charlie, the twins, and Josey were seated.

"Man, I am so showing Bill that memory tomorrow," Charlie told me. "That was classic."

"I hate her," I insisted. "She's a... a horrid excuse for a woman."

"Or do you hate her because your man's got the hots for her?"

I glowered at the twins, "Bill is not my man."

The twins looked at each other, smirking, "Denial."

Charlie thumped them on the back of the head, making me smile slightly, "Bill's not mine. Nor will he ever be. You and I both know that ship sailed long ago."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Next chapter up - 7 pm EST! Review, my dearest readers!(:

And thank you to everyone that's reviewed, Favorited, and followed so far! I love you guys!

Lots of love,  
Anastasia


	11. Chapter 11

So this is a new story I've had in my harddrive for months... So I guess it's not new... Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter. I do, however, own the characters that are original - Juliana, Josey, the healers, etc (You get the idea). I also own the plot. If you're going to use, get permission from me, please? I'd really appreciate it!

* * *

After a quick dinner, I headed to my apartment to change into a nice dress outfit. The trial was only at five, so I had about a half hour to Floo there.

But the Ministry was busy, so leaving my apartment immediately was a good option. I managed to make it through the visitor gates and to the elevator with minutes to spare.

My father was a prominent half-blood. Coming from the descendants of the Black family - centuries back that we were hardly even considered related - this trial was more of an issue to tarnished pureblood families than it truly was to me. I just wanted the man in jail.

The trial started slow. Questions about his age - fifty three - and his occupation before he retired. And then they started to ask for memories from him - which he gave willingly. Memories of my childhood. Memories of abuse, pain, heartache. Memories of a broken man that was too far gone to be helped. Memories of a murderer.

"Do you have a witness that can vouch for you being mentally unstable, Mister Winter?" Dolores Jane Umbridge asked him.

I glanced at the pink clad woman, black robes barely covering the pink suit dress she wore underneath. Honestly?

"My daughter, Juliana," my father stated, glancing at me.

"The Wizgamot calls Juliana Winter to the stand."

Me? I only came to watch... I rose to my feet and slowly made my way down to the middle of the court room. My father sat inches from me, staring at me intently. I refused to look at him.

"Are the allegations against your father," a woman, whose name I didn't know, asked, "due to him being unstable?"

"The allegations against my father are all true, and he deserves to be sent to Azkaban for what he has done to not only myself, but my sister," I started. I had the entire Wizgamot's attention I realized, so I nervously went on. "My father has been neglecting and mistreating my family for twelve years following my mother's death. There were few incidents before her death where he'd get violant as well. I do not think my father is only acting out of a broken heart and grief. I believe that my mother's death brought out a side of him that he kept hidden."

"Do you believe that due to your mother's death, that your father changed."

I thought about it for a moment, but knew I had to tell the truth. Reluctantly, I admitted, "Yes."

There were some looks and I knew, just barely, if they thought my mother's death was a factor, then he'd be sent to therapy.

"Therefore, it is possible."

"My father knew what he was doing when he abused my sister and I," I said simply. "This man sitting before you did not show remorse for any bruise or mark he put on my baby sister's skin. He not once apologized, not once tried to stop, and not once hesitated. This Death Eater before you ignored me for the eight years I was gone from his roof and the next time I hear of him, he is on my doorstep. I do not recollect any one moment when he would back down. You can see in his memories just how gruesome and detailed his escapades were. He spared no thought for age or lasting damage." I could feel my jaw wobble with the need to shed tears, but I swallowed, clamping my mouth shut.

"Very well, I believe what you're trying to say is that your father is a Death Eater, Juliana, and therefore should be punished for that as well?"

That wasn't all I was trying to say, but I nodded anyway. "I do not vouch for this man. I do not care what becomes of him. I do not want him out there for any young girls to be grabbed. He is a heartless man. If he walks free, he will do nothing more than continue what he started with my sister and I. I do not feel safe, and none of the women or children in the world should feel safe either. Please, just picture your children," I pleaded. "Picture them writhing on the floor, trying to find someone to care for them, but no one will come to help. No one. That is what he did to me, but you can't let that happen to your children or your grandchildren."

I knew that it struck a cord, and perhaps I was trying to manipulate them, but I didn't care. Whatever it took. I was called off the stand. I gave my father a single look, full of loathing and disgust, before returning to my seat for the verdict. At nine in the evening, the Wizgamot voted on a decision and I held my breath as I awaited the verdict.

"We sentence Claudius Winter to life in Azkaban, with no chance of parole and may he break any Azkaban statutes, he shall be issued the Dementor's Kiss." A mallet hit the wooden desk and I exhaled. My father would no longer be in my life. Ever again.

Josey was safe now. Safer, anyway.

When I got back to the Burrow, it was quiet and Molly insisted I stay over night, as Josey was quite tired and needed rest before she apparated. I agreed, but we came to the decision I had to leave early in the morning.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Next chapter up - Tomorrow! Review, my dearest readers!(:

I'm sorry this is kinda short, too, but it's just a filler...

And thank you to everyone that's reviewed, Favorited, and followed so far! I love you guys!

Lots of love,  
Anastasia


	12. Chapter 12

So this is a new story I've had in my harddrive for months... So I guess it's not new... Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter. I do, however, own the characters that are original - Juliana, Josey, the healers, etc (You get the idea). I also own the plot. If you're going to use, get permission from me, please? I'd really appreciate it!

* * *

"I think," I said, taking off the last of the bandages. Bill experimentally flexed his arm, not even wincing in pain, "I think you can go home today."

Bill nodded, still quiet. He hadn't spoken since Fleur had left. Well, he had spoken, but not to his usual calliber. Charlie's memory, though, did spark some laughs and curses. "When am I checking out?"

"When my shift ends. You aren't strong enough to apparate yourself, so I'll apparate you since I'm going there anyway," I told him.

"When does your shift end?" he asked quietly.

I sighed, "Desperate to leave this prison?" He snorted slightly at my attempt at a joke. "In an hour. I have to administer wolfsbane potions."

He nodded slowly, glad he didn't have to take any. Thankfully, Bill's reaction to the full moon wasn't severe. Itching, inflamation, and an itchy need to move around at all times. The dog senses kicking in and every allergen in the hospital being picked up by his heightened senses.

I handed him a pair of clothes that Molly had brought earlier in the week and passed him a mirror. Something I had hid from him at all times. When he was healed, I knew he could deal with emotional stress.

"What's this for?"

"So you can see the scars before you walk out of here," I told him. "I figured you'd like to know..."

And he didn't even wait. He lifted the mirror and tilted his head to the side, his free hand lightly tracing the scars down from his temple to jaw. Harshly jagged cuts, still red, but healed. Only the left corner of his lips were touched, pulling it into a slight frown. I watched him, trying to gauge his emotions. But, in the only way Bill can do, his face was expressionless as he took it all in.

"It's not so bad," he insisted. He used the mirror to see the lines running along his neck. "It could be worse."

"Yeah," I agreed. "You could have died."

"I'd take scars over death any day," he told me.

Me too, I thought, but didn't voice it. He traced the still tender scars on his chest and then his arms. Some criss crossed and some curved.

"What do you think?"

I met his eyes, "About what?"

"Really."

"I think they give you character," I told him. "Little kids will cower in fear and Death Eaters will think twice before crossing you. Best of both worlds."

His lips twitched, "You're lying."

"I am not!" I insisted. "I don't mind them." The scars showed themselves to me as he turned his head for me to have a better look. "Seriously. They're just... you."

He gave me a doubtful look before stumbling out of bed, stretching his legs and pulling off his hospital gown. I immediately diverted my eyes, giving him privacy.

"Not like you haven't seen it before," Bill muttered. A flush rose on my cheeks, just at the mere thought.

"Not like I haven't," I agreed quietly. Three weeks of being single really sobered Bill up. "I'll be back for you in a half hour. Say your goodbyes to this place," I told him, giving him a soft smile, and seeing his rock hard abs at the same time. Some things never change.

"You have to drink it, Mister Juliano," I sighed, passing him the goblet. "Unless you want to tear everyone's throat out?"

The middle aged man grimaced and took the goblet with a growl, drinking it. "Can't you put a bit of mint in it for taste?"

"It's not as strong," I told him. "Same time tomorrow, Mister Juliano. Have a good rest."

"Yeah, whatever."

Bitter old men, I swear.

Bill was waiting at the door, where I checked him out, passed him his wand, and apparated us to the Burrow.

"Bill!" Molly cried as soon as we reached the door in silence. She flung her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a tight hug.

He chuckled, "Watch it, Mum. Still sore."

"Oh, you're all right!" She ignored him, kissing his cheeks fondly. She stepped back and looked him over once more, "Tell me, dear, what would you like for dinner? Roast? Beef? Chicken? Oh, maybe you want past-"

"Mum," Bill interrupted. "I'll have whatever's easiest to make. I just want to relax and go to bed later."

"Oh, you must be exhausted!" Molly gushed. I rolled my eyes where she couldn't see and stepped past them.

"I'll leave you two," I said in parting. Josey was in the living room, learning how to play Wizarding Chess with one of Molly's youngest son. Ron, I believed. They must have been home for break.

"Having fun?" I inquired.

Josey squeaked and hastilly got to her feet, looking at me, "I was just-"

"Playing chess," I softened my tone. "I know. I used to be horrid at chess. Haven't played in nearly a decade, though. Keep playing, please. Is Charlie around? I want to say my goodbyes before he-"

Hands covered my eyes and I could tell just by the way the arms hung how tall they were, "Guess who?"

I pretended to think, "One of the twins?"

"Funny. So funny my sides are splitting," Charlie said in a dry voice.

"Hey, Charlie," I laughed, spinning around. I hooked my arms around his neck, giving him a hug, "You're leaving today?"

"Yeah, my vacation only gets me here for so long..."

I frowned lightly and placed my head on his shoulder, "Be careful, okay? What with the war and those dragons..."

"I've been doing it for six years, I think I'll be fine."

"Still," I insisted. "Don't get hurt or killed, please. It'd tear your mother apart."

He quirked a smile, "No promises."

I kissed his cheek, causing a small patch of pink to appear beneath his skin. He was blushing. "Be good, at least. No tearing down Romania."

"Again, no promises," he laughed and ruffled my hair. I swung to smack him but he ducked out of the way and moved into the kitchen, shuffling out of the way of Bill, who was coming this way, not so pleased.

"What was that?"

"I was saying goodbye to Charlie...?" I raised an eyebrow as he scoffed.

"Some goodbye."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm leaving anyway."

"When's your next day off?"

I blinked, "Tomorrow, why?"

"Just wanted to know. You guys should come over," Bill said. "Mum's idea. She was talking about a Quidditch match."

I blinked at Bill, "You know I'm absolute rubbish at Quidditch."

"Rubbish at Quidditch?" his younger brother Ron demanded. "There's no such thing!"

Bill laughed, a deep rich laugh I had known for most of my life, "Oh, yes there is."

I turned to Josey and saw their match was done. "You ready?"

"Yeah," she nodded, standing. She glanced at Ron shyly, "Thank you for teaching me how to play."

"No problem," Ron blushed furiously and I glanced at Bill, raising an eyebrow. Bill just rolled his eyes. "Tomorrow I can teach you some Quidditch, if you want. You're a muggleborn, right?"

She nodded slowly, "I'd like that."

Rolling my eyes, I gestured to the door, "Remember, nothing more than twenty pounds and no over exerting yourself," I said to Bill. I glanced at Ron. "Nice to meet you, Ron. I hear ... good things." I struggled over the good part because, well, I hadn't heard so nice things, from any of my patients.

"I have no idea who you are."

"Juliana Winter," Bill said. "She used to come over every summer when I was in school every day. She practically lived her."

But I didn't, I thought. My father would have killed me... and maybe literally. "Hardly," I insisted. "I'd visit for an hour at most a day, if that."

"It was not an hour," Bill insisted.

"Yes... it was," I said slowly. "If it had been more than that, my father would have known..."

Bill frowned slightly, "Ouch, that hurts my ego."

I blushed slightly, "Not that your ego wasn't already inflated..."

"Woah, you guys used to date, didn't you?" Ron accused.

I blushed harder and shrugged, "It was a long time ago. Josey, we should go. See you tomorrow."

I about ran out of there, Josey briskly following me.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Next chapter up - 5 pm EST! It's starting to pick up, now:P

And thank you to everyone that's reviewed, Favorited, and followed so far! I love you guys!

Lots of love,  
Anastasia


	13. Chapter 13

So this is a new story I've had in my harddrive for months... So I guess it's not new... Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter. I do, however, own the characters that are original - Juliana, Josey, the healers, etc (You get the idea). I also own the plot. If you're going to use, get permission from me, please? I'd really appreciate it!

* * *

I made us some hamburgers and chips, then I had her watch a few movies I grew up with watching. She seemed intrigued. But that only lasted so long. By midnight, the lights out and the soft glow of the TV illuminating us, I glanced over to see her passed out.

I gave a quiet laugh and flicked my wand, levitating her to bed.

I went to my own room, checking the wards, before changing into my pajamas and falling asleep. Peacefully.

By ten, Josey was awake and eating the breakfast I offered. Her eyes showed she was tired and hadn't slept, and her yawn only proved it to me.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked, sipping my tea.

She shrugged quietly, avoiding my eyes.

"Has your morning sickness started yet?" I asked casually.

Another nod.

"I have a potion you can take, if you'd like to get rid of it," I offered just as quietly as she had been all morning.

"There's something for that?"

I nodded, laughing lightly, "Of course there is. You think milenia of morning sicknesses have just been ignored? Come on, I'll brew you some."

Five minutes later she took the mint and juniper blend and sipped it greedily. "I feel so much better."

"Good, now let's get to the Burrow," I held my hand out to her. A twisting sensation tore at my gut and I let out a breath as we landed in the cornfield just outside the Burrow. Now that I knew where the wards were, I could apparate closer.

"Ron looked happy you'd come back," I commented as I pushed the stalks out of my path.

"Yeah, I guess so," Josey said quietly.

"Do you like him?" I asked her, curious.

She shrugged, "He's nice, I guess. A little loud, insistant, but..."

I smiled softly at her, "I know. All the Weasley's are like that."

"Charlie seemed quiet," she told me. "So did Bill."

"They are," I nodded. "The quieter of the seven."

"Ginny's nice, too," Josey informed me.

"I haven't met her since she was nearly five years old," I admitted. "The summer I met her was the summer she was born. She last saw me my sixth year, so she'd have been... six at eldest."

"Does everyone talk like that?" she asked me.

"To what are you referring?" I asked casually as we broke through the corn. The Burrow glowed just a few hundred yards from us. The sun radiated off its warm siding.

"That!" she exclaimed. "All old sounding."

"Wizards tend to pick up the speech of their elders," I told her. "Children don't tend to, that is, until they get into the job world. From there... yes, we were with older witches and wizards that still speak as they did in the eighteen hundreds, as most grew up during then. "

"That's fascinating," she insisted.

"It is," I admitted. "Though not as fascinating as you having a crush on Ron."

She blushed at that, "I do not!"

"Whatever," I sang under my breath knocking on the back door. Ginny opened it, a broom in her hands.

"Mum! Healer Winter is here! And her friend, Josey!" Ginny called into the house.

"Tell them we're heading to the orchard!" came Molly's shout back.

"You heard her," Ginny smiled. "Let's go!"

"The Orchard?" I asked, eyebrows raised. "It still is growing?"

"Mum hasn't stopped planting it. Bill's down there, if you're looking for him."

"Oh, thanks. I actually was going to watch the match, but-"

"Come on then, or we'll be late," Ginny said insistantly and led the way through the garden hedges to a hidden garden, to the Weasley family it was known as the orchard.

Trees lined the field for as far as I could see, bordering a large field. A make-shift Quidditch pitch. Ginny mounted her broom and took off just as soon as I began to head to where Bill and Arthur were lounging on the grass, watching the scene above them.

"Hullo," I greeted, sitting beside Arthur. "How's your morning been?"

"Fantastic," Arthur told me. "Hello, Josey. How are you two?"

"Good," I answered. Josey nodded the same.

I raised an eyebrow at Bill who was uncharacteristically ignoring me. It hurt more than I thought. "You aren't hurt, Bill?"

"Wha-?" his head snapped towards me, as if spotting me for the first time. "Oh, no. Feeling fitter than a fiddle."

I nodded slowly and turned just in time to see the twins against Ron and Ginny battle for the quaffle.

Ginny and Ron tried to side track the twins, but we all knew that the twins were unbeatable together. I ignored the game mostly picking at the grass, explaining a few things to Josey, and then weaving the grass together. By the end of the match, the twins winning, I had a small bracelet made of grass. I ripped it apart and threw it into the grass.

"Lunch," Molly called, appearing at the end of the orchard.

The twins, Ron, and Ginny hooted and hollared about the game as they made their way to the Burrow. I helped Josey up before turning to see Bill being helped to his feet by Arthur.

"So, what'd you think?"

"It's a lot more intense now that they're older," I told him, giving Bill a bright smile.

"You haven't seen anything yet. Wait until Harry gets here. He and I know how to play the game right."

Arthur chuckled, "You can't put it past Harry. He's the best seeker Gryffindor's seen since Charlie."

"He must be pretty good then," I commented.

"Even better," Bill told me. "Haven't seen him miss the snitch yet. And the dragon?" he whistled. "Never seen any flying like that since Krum."

I was quite surprised. I hadn't heard of Potter's flying skills but from how Arthur and Bill were talking, he must be excellent.

"We won!" Ron insisted. "You fouled!"

"Did not," one of the twins gasped. "Why, Georgie, just image!"

"Us fouling?" George returned, equally as horrified.

I groaned, a headache coming on. This was the fourth hour Ron's been arguing with them.

Bill seemed to hear me over the shouts and glanced at Josey and I. "Want to go upstairs?"

I nodded and took Josey's hand, leading her up with us. Bill's room was the same as I always remembered.

My fingers ran along the cherry wood and I deposited myself on Charlie's bed. Bill sat on his own, Josey chosing to sit with me.

"Thank Merlin," I sighed, resting my back against the wall. "I feel a massive headache coming on."

He chuckled and gestured to Charlie's bedside drawer. "Look next to the Firewhiskey."

I cracked a smile and dug around until I found a Pepper-Up potion. Taking one small sip, I put it back and relaxed beside Josey.

"Why are we up here?" Josey asked.

"To get away from the noise," Bill answered. "Mum and Dad escaped a while ago, though for different reasons."

I grimaced, "Nasty, Bill!"

"But it's true," he told me.

"I'm confused," Josey said quietly.

I giggled, "You don't need to know. You don't need to picture two old people going at it like honeymooners."

She grimaced at that, "Oh."

I laughed, ruffling her hair and began to play with the items around Charlie's bed. A stuffed dragon from Merlin knows how long ago and a droll filled pillow. I grimaced at the sight of it. I did not droll that much.

"So... what have you done these past years?" Bill asked.

I glanced at him, shrugging, "Living. Trying to move on," I added under my breath.

"I thought you didn't have a boyfriend."

"She doesn't," Josey added helpfully. "She still has pictures of you and her stuffed in a drawer in the living room.

"Josey!" I gasped, my face flushing as Bill raised an eyebrow. "I do not. Those are school photos with everyone!"

"And the top fifteen are you and Bill," she smirked.

I didn't look at Bill, "You shouldn't have been going through my things."

"I was trying to find the remote," she muttered. "Sorry."

I sighed, "It's alright, I guess." I pressed my hands against my cheeks, leaning down and putting my elbows on my knees, "I could kill for some nap time right now. With all the criticals down at the Ward, I'm getting no sleep."

"So crash," Bill insisted. "Mum and Dad won't mind."

I scratched my head, shaking it at the same time, "No way. I gotta stop sleeping over here."

"You slept over here once," Bill insisted.

I rolled my eyes, "So technical."

A knock sounded at the door and it opened a second later to a red-faced Ron.

"Hey, little bro," Bill greeted.

"Hey..." He glanced around the room shyly and then met Josey's eyes, "I was wondering if you want to go flying?"

Josey glanced at me for permission, and I hesitated, "More than fifteen feet and I'll skin you, Ronald."

Josey beamed at me, "Thanks, Juliana!" She gave me a quick hug before leaping off the bed. The door closed and they talked quietly to themselves on the way down.

"So," Bill started. "How is it having a thirteen year old in your house?"

I shrugged, "How's it having a seventeen year old brother interested in my thirteen year old?"

He shrugged, "I asked first."

"She's great," I admitted. "It's working out better than I realized."

"And the whole baby thing?"

"Morning sickness," I admitted. "But I gave her a potion for that, so she's fine."

"I think it's cute my brother's interested in her. He's been pining after Granger for years now and she hasn't shown any signs of liking him back."

I raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yeah, she's coming over tonight for the summer. Order stuff, ya know?"

I nodded slowly, "Right. She's Potter's friend, too, huh?"

He nodded, "They're best friends."

I nodded slowly, "Well, I should... I should go make sure Josey doesn't fall."

"She'll be fine. Ron doesn't break things."

I wasn't sure and still headed downstairs, thankful the twins and Ginny hadn't continued the fight. Ginny was greeting some girl at the door that her twin brother's had retrieved.

"Oh! Juliana, this is Hermione," Ginny cried as she caught sight of me. "Hermione, this is Bill's ex-girlfriend Juliana. She's also the Healer of the house."

I nodded to Hermione, then said to Ginny dryly, "If you'd rather bleed to death, Ginevra, I could have always not healed the gash on your arm from the Quaffle."

She blushed, "It as a little scrape!"

I rolled my eyes, "Right. Well your little brother's off in the pitch with Josey. I have to make sure she doesn't end up broken."

"Oh, come on, Hermione! You're going to love Josey!" Ginny insisted. "She stays here during the days while Juliana's working. And she's very nice."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Ginny, I just walked through the door."

"And you can get back to your trunk later!" Ginny insisted, following me out the door. I reached the Orchard to find Juliana hovering on a broom, squealing in delight. I stopped in the hedge archway so they wouldn't see me and the moment be ruined. Ron was laughing and telling her to do something, but she shook her head, eyes wide with fright despite her squeals of the broom teetering.

"I may have to watch out for him," I admitted to Ginny.

"Nah, he's a good kid," Ginny murmured back. "I so want to walk in there and tease him, but I don't want to embarrass Josey."

"You can get him when we leave," I promised.

Hermione watched the scene quietly, narrowing her eyes, "He has hardly done his homework."

I groaned, "You're one of those girls, aren't you? A Percy?"

Ginny giggled, despite Hermione's stone glare she shot the both of us, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You put school work over fun. I don't know you, Granger, but I do know fun. Schoolwork can wait for fun. You only live once, afterall."

She opened her mouth to protest, but Ginny cut her off, "What did you get on your owls, Juliana?"

"O's," I admitted. "My N.E. as well. A requirement when becoming a healer."

"Where do you work?"

"Werewolf ward in St. Mungo's," I said quietly.

Hermione nodded slowly, "I didn't know you had to get all O's."

"On everything," I told her. "One E and you become a novice healer only, changing bedpans."

"Why do you work in the werewolf ward? I heard that only the bad healers work there."

I raised an eyebrow at her, insulted, "And I'm a bad healer?"

"I never said that, I just-"

"I chose to remain the werewolf ward because I care for my patients, Miss Granger," I said coldly. "My collegues are the ones that are transferred due to bad behavior."

"That's horrible," she admitted.

"Because they're werewolf's?" I asked. "Hardly. They're better than most of the other conceited patients that walk through St. Mungo's doors. You shouldn't be attacked by a werewolf any time soon if you know what's good for you." She shrunk back at my harsh gaze and I glanced at Josey, "She's been through a lot. If I wasn't in the Werewolf Ward when I was, she wouldn't have been put in my care. She'd be with someone else that'd toss her into an orphanage, force an abortion potion down her throat, and never look at her again."

"Abortion potion?" Hermione asked. "She looks like a second year."

"She was taken to Greyback's pack when she was eight," I informed her. "She's been with them since, not treated nicely, mind you. She wanted to keep the child. I couldn't refuse to her the choice."

Hermione grimaced, "She's thirteen. She's giving up her life."

"A lot of things are more important in a war than opportunity. Family and friends are what we cling to," I sighed.

"So what is Ron doing with her?" I heard Hermione mutter to Ginny.

"Oh, I suspect he fancies her," Ginny shrugged. "She's a little more reserved, so I don't know how she feels. She seems to be enjoying herself though."

Ron mounted the broom behind her and I saw her tense a bit, but she relaxed as he guided the broom up a few feet. She was completely comfortable and she seemed to be dropping her guard a bit, which was good. She needed someone to be comfortable around, someone that wasn't me.

"This is so much fun!" she cried, astonished.

I rolled my eyes, "I hate brooms. Thank Merlin I'm not forced to teach her."

"I can't believe you hate brooms," Ginny admitted.

They did slow circles at first, going around the pitch only six feet from the ground. Then Ron bumped up the speed and height by a good foot. I watched for fifteen more minutes until they were going the average speed of a Quidittch match.

I rolled my eyes, turning from the field, "I'm going to go make an appointment with Molly. We have a few things to discuss."

"Like what?" Ginny asked.

"Like Mr. Weasley's recovery period."

"Like he's going to listen to that!"

"Oh, he will if I'm at the other end of the wand," I muttered darkly.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Next chapter up - 7 pm EST!

And thank you to everyone that's reviewed, Favorited, and followed so far! I love you guys!

Lots of love,  
Anastasia


	14. Chapter 14

So this is a new story I've had in my harddrive for months... So I guess it's not new... Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter. I do, however, own the characters that are original - Juliana, Josey, the healers, etc (You get the idea). I also own the plot. If you're going to use, get permission from me, please? I'd really appreciate it!

* * *

I bit my lip as Bill tensed. "Sorry," I muttered, pressing along the wounds on his chest.

"It's alright," he muttered.

I got to the worst of his gashes, which ran from his artery to his naval. My fingers traced it lightly, testing it in places that were vital to check before giving him the clear for apparation. He jerked slightly.

"I'm so sorry," I immediately drew back, curling my hands into fists. I was trying to be gentle, but perhaps he wasn't fully healed yet.

"No, no... it doesn't hurt," Bill said quietly.

I glanced up at him and saw him flushed, either from embarrassment or the heat in the room, I didn't know. "You're sure? Because if it does-"

"It doesn't," he promised. "Believe me. Far from it."

I swallowed, getting the double meaning of his words, "Oh... I'm sorry, I-"

"I'm not complaining," he winked.

I looked at my hands, uncurling them while trying to hide my blush, "Oh..."

"This is driving me bloody insane!" he muttered. I glanced up, asking him what he meant, when something crashed into me. No... not crashed into me.

Kissed me.

My eyes widened in surprise as Bill's face was pressed against mine. I was kissing Bill... My eyes fluttered shut as his hands shot out and grabbed my waist, pulling me to him so I was nearly sitting on top of him. My own hands laced with his hair, pulling him closer to me. Bloody hell...

"I miss you," he breathed when we broke away.

I was panting lightly and my eyes opened to meet his own. The blue was watching me, taking in my reaction.

"I missed you," I replied. "I never stopped missing you."

His lips were on mine again and he pulled me so I was sitting on his lap, my legs on either side of him. I blushed at the mere thought of Molly walking in on us.

"I love you," he whispered. "And I never... I never really stopped."

"I love you too," I whispered.

His kiss grew in urgency and the hands on my waist slid up the back of my shirt. I let out a soft moan at the feel. His hands were rough, calloused, and obviously worn from hard work. "Not yet," he whispered, breaking the kiss. My breathing was ragid, my heart beating rapidly as my chest rose and fell with pants. "I want to take you on a proper date first."

I nodded, my eyes never leaving his, "Anywhere."

"Do you have work tomorrow?"

I nodded, "Nine o'clock. Jason's getting better so my shift isn't so early."

"Good," he smirked. "We're going out tonight."

I exhaled, "Really?"

"Will you go out on a date with me?"

"I'd love to," I said immediately.

He gave me a careful grin, the ones only he had, "Good. I'll pick you up at your apartment at seven."

"You know where it is?" I asked, surprised.

"What proper ex boyfriend would I be if i didn't know where my ex girlfriend lived?"

"A good one," I teased, sliding off of him. I glanced at the clock. Five. I had two hours. I turned to leave, but glanced at him, "What about Josey?"

"I'll talk to mum," he promised, and flounced out of the room with a quick kiss to me on his exit.

Molly assured me Josey could stay the night, even encouraged Bill and I to take our time and not come back until late. I had blushed, assuring her we'd not be out too late, but she waved it off.

So I took a fast shower, curling my hair into soft ringlets, and donned a tight red polka dotted dress. Slipping on my cherry red heels, I decided they were too much, and grabbed some red flats instead, before putting on some soft chapstick and heading to the hall to meet Bill. It wasn't even five minutes later when the bell rang and Bill stood there, the Evening Prophet in his hands.

"Have you read this?" he asked.

"Hello to you too," I said wryly. I took it from his hands and flipped it open. My father's mug shot from being sent to Azkaban was staring at me, shouting soundlessly. Prisoners escape.

Cold, unadultered fear shot through me.

"He's a Death Eater, Jules," Bill informed me. He pointed a few lines below the picture. "Escaped with a whole lot of them. It's not safe here. . . Tonks and Mad-Eye say that he knows where you live and how to get here."

4:52 this afternoon. Today... Merlin. He could be right outside.

"Yeah, but... I have wards," I told him. "My father knows I can call the Aurors before-"

"Mad-Eye says he was here for minutes before you called the Aurors. He tries it again, you can be charged for working with him."

I glanced up at Bill, setting the paper down, "I have no where else to stay, Bill. I've lived here for years. My old home was repossessed by the Ministry after my dad stopped paying the bills. My sister's gone. It's just me and Josey, now, and no one will take her in. They don't see past her past. They don't see the amazing girl she is. She doesn't deserve to be endangered because of me. If my father got ahold of her." I shivered to think of what he'd do. "I have to stay here."

He ran his hand over his face, "Bloody hell, we'll talk about this later. Let's go on our date, ya?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Alright."

"You look gorgeous, by the way, Jules," Bill winked, kissing my cheek.

I rolled my eyes, "Look who's talking. You apparated alright?" I paused, stopping from locking the door. "I didn't even say you could apparate!"

"Apparently I did it just fine," he insisted.

"You could have splinched," I scolded.

"But I didn't," he waited until I straightened my dress before taking my arm and apparating us to our destination.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Next chapter up - Tomorrow morning! Eeek, sorry I'm a little late!

And thank you to everyone that's reviewed, Favorited, and followed so far! I love you guys!

Lots of love,  
Anastasia


	15. Chapter 15

So this is a new story I've had in my harddrive for months... So I guess it's not new... Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter. I do, however, own the characters that are original - Juliana, Josey, the healers, etc (You get the idea). I also own the plot. If you're going to use, get permission from me, please? I'd really appreciate it!

* * *

I giggled as the wine worked through my system, "Bill! I did not!"

"You did! You fought and when you shouted, you had this cute little dimple." He chuckled and poked me in the left cheek. "Right there!"

I giggled, teetering slightly, "I did not!"

"You did!" Bill insisted.

"I did not!" I gasped, nearly falling off the curb. Bill caught my arm, setting me upright, before pausing, taking my hand and spinning me to face him. And then he kissed me. My fuzzy brain managed to work out that this was Bill. That this was him. That this was real.

But when I pulled away, all I did was giggle. "Meet you at the apartment."

I apparated on the spot, ending up just outside my door, which was ajar slightly. I pushed it open, flipping on the light, and kicking my shoes off. Josey must have come back, the wine muddled part of my brain thought.

A crack sounded behind me and Bill appeared, his hair still rumpled from the kiss. My lipstick was smeared on the corner of his lip. He shut the door behind him and kissed me long and hard.

I giggled, pulling away. "Stop, Josey's here."

He frowned, "What? She's at Mum's."

"Nuh uh," I insisted. "She's here. Josey!"

"Stupify!"

I was yanked harshly to the left as Bill pulled me out of the spell's path. I gasped, immediately feeling my head swim and my vision blur. Too much wine tonight.

Bill's wand was out immediately, pointing down my hall, "Show yourself." He wasn't so drunk.

"Li'le Jules has moved on, hasn't she?" a snarky tone echoed. My heart was pounding and I reached into my hemline, pulling out my wand.

"What are you doing here, dad?"

He appeared at the end of my hallway, where my bedroom was, and was smirking as he held up my diary, "Let's read, shall we?" he reflected a stunner Bill sent him and I touched Bill's arm.

"He's trained," I explained under my breath. My father flipped upon my diary. "You have to catch him off guard."

"And how do we do that?"

"Leave that to me," I promised. Louder, I called to my father, "Why don't you begin?"

"Gladly. July fifteenth, 1985," he read. "My sister died today. I sat there and watched as my father strangled the last breath out of her while she begged for help. While she writhed and cried for me to save her. I couldn't move. I was paralyzed. How dare he touch her like that? I had willingly sacrificed myself for her many times, but today I was too late." I stiffened. Of course he would pick this one. "When he finished with her, he tossed her to the side. And then he took me and pulled out a knife. I cried out for Bill." He said the name like it was a disgusting word. "But he couldn't hear me. Bill was safe at the Burrow, the only place besides Hogwarts I considered home. I didn't fight, I just cried. Brenna's lifeless body was inches from me, her beautiful blue eyes like mum's were watching me flatly. As if she was still begging me in the afterlife."

"Stop it," I hissed.

My father smirked and continued, taking a few steps closer to us. "And then he used the knife and tore me apart. I felt like I was going to die. When he left to go out and hit the pubs, I pulled myself to my feet and wept over my sister's body. She was barely a child."

Tears burned my eyes and my grip hurt, "Stop it! How dare you-how dare you read it like you have sympathy for her, you-"

He cut me off, his eyes blazing with a murderous gleam. "A house elf healed my body but told me the fateful news. The baby had not made it, but I do not know if I can tell Bill. I am not ready to explain everything. To tell him about the baby... he would get rid of me. We already have a rocky relationship. Though I love Bill, I fear he may have had it with me. I had lost two members of my family that night. I will always hate my father for it, more so than anything else. May my nightmare end soon. Perhaps I'll head to the Burrow and ask Mrs. Weasley for some peppermint tea blend. My sister liked that blend the best... Juliana Winter - as cold as my bitter home life." He snapped the book shut, and seemed surprised that I was inches from him. I slapped him, sending him flying into the wall.

And Bill used that moment to stun him.

"You stupid-" I kicked him in the ribs "-Arse!" Another hard kick. "Piece of-" I kicked again and felt arms around my waist pulling me away from the monster. "No! I should kill him! I hate him so much!" I kicked, trying to get out of Bill's grasp, but he just swung me around, pulling me from the room. "Let me kill him, please!"

And when I was let down in the living room, Bill wrapped his arms around me and I cried.

I cried like I was a silly school girl that just got her heart broken. I cried like I had just been dumped all over again. Like my sister had just died. Like it was the end of the world, again.

A crack told me that my father had come to, but he had fled. I didn't bother to move. I just sobbed into Bill's chest. "He killed her!" I brought my fist down on Bill's chest. "I hate him. I hate him!" Bill let me bring my fists down onto his chest, careful to keep his face out of range, as he hugged me to him, rocking us back and forth. I knew, deep in my mind, that I was hurting him and that I should be careful of his injuries, but I did my best to ignore it and let my fist once more collide with Bill's body. It uncurled and my fingers rested over Bill's heart, feeling the gentle thumb underneath. It calmed me down and after a few minutes, the tears stopped.

This was not how I wanted my date to go.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"If my father was sent to Azkaban, I'd be sent to live in France, and I'd go to Beauxbatons. I was afraid of losing you..." It was a lame excuse now, but then it was my greatest fear. "What a way to end our date."

"It's not safe here," Bill insisted. "Do you believe me now?"

I nodded, "Where would I go? Across town? Another Muggle flat?"

"Shell Cottage has three bedrooms. One for Josey, one for us, and one for her baby. Move in with me?"

I glanced at him in surprise, my tone raw, but not as harsh. "What?"

"Move in with me. It's an Order safe house. It's the safest place you could be. Move in with me."

"I-"

"Josey can stay with me during the days," he insisted. "I can't go back to work for another month anyway. And by then you're taking your time off for her. So it'll work. Please? We'll work everything out later. We'll figure us out later. But your safety, and Josey's safety, is key right now."

"But... that was you and Fleur's house," I told him, slowly. "I mean, that's okay with you, to have me live there?"

He nodded, "It was only Fleur's house because there was no room at the Burrow for her to stay. Mum threw a fit when she found out, but... it's our house now. Are you with me?"

"I-"

"Yes or no," he interrupted.

"Yes," I admitted.

He nodded, "Now... you going to tell me what that whole thing about the baby meant."

I did so over packing everything in my apartment quickly. He stuffed it in my trunk and stayed silent the entire recount of when I had found out I was pregnant.

"I was going to tell you," I told him. "When the summer was over, before school started. I wasn't going to go back to school.. I had only just found out a few weeks before... I would have told you after, but everytime I tried to say something... someone would interrupt us or we'd start fighting and I got scared... it's no excuse. You deserved to know."

He nodded to himself quietly, shutting my trunk as I put the last item of my apartment in there. I wrote a note to my landlord telling him the money was on the counter for the rest of my lease. I checked everything once more before he took my arm and apparated me to the place he called home.

Shell Cottage was a quaint little Cottage on the seaside with shells in the doorway for a windchime and shells lining the windows. I quite liked it.

"It's beautiful."

"All yours," he gestured to the door, pulling it open and then ushering me inside. He took my trunk upstairs as I toured around. The first bedroom was obviously a guest room. There was a good view over the sea and a small bed. The second was the same, only darker, whereas the third was obviously Bill's. My trunk sat by the door and Bill was hurriedly cleaning up clothing items on the floor obviously thrown about in a fit of rage.

I glanced at the bed in disgust to think that Fleur was the last person to sleep in it. And I'd sleep in it now.

"So, tell me when the sheets were last washed."

"Fleur and I have not even touched each other," Bill told me.

I raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "What?"

"Yeah, I told her to wait for the wedding. She's persistant, I'll tell you that."

"Don't," I grimaced. I glanced around, taking in the dark walls, before nodding. "It's very you."

"Should we get Josey?"

I nodded, "I should tell Molly the change in arrangements as well... you're sure you won't mind having her stay here with you during the days?"

"Not at all. I can cook and I can massage her feet if she has one of those weird demand things fat women get."

I smacked his chest, "Hey!"

"Pregnant woman! Sorry, jeeze! No need to abuse me!"

I rolled my eyes, "I'd be watching who you offend. Burrow?"

He nodded and gripped my arm, apparating.

The Burrow erupted in chaos as soon as Bill told the Order what happened. I told Josey gently that she'd have to move to Shell Cottage. She seemed only a little disappointed, but understood this was ultimately for her safety. My father would not be nice with her.

Not caring of the audience, I took her hands with my own and leaned down slightly to her level. "My father is notorious for being with young women. I will protect you from him with everything I have."

Her eyes teared up, "Thank you, but you don't have to protect me. I-I'll be fine."

I shook my head, wiping away a tear that escaped her eyes, and hugged her gently, feeling her baby bump lightly nudge me. Almost five months along. "My father will never touch you like he did to my sister and I, alright? I vow to that."

She nodded slowly and pulled away. I took a deep breath to stop the lump in my throat from escaping and glanced at Bill, nodding as he met my eyes.

She was touched, Josey, and refused to leave my side as a result. I held her hand tightly, helping Molly pick up a few things around the house before the Order arrived. Bill advised we leave before they do, as we weren't Order members and wouldn't be invited.

I agreed readily and let him apparate me first, and then Josey. Apparently the blood wards wouldn't allow for anyone to apparate inside the Cottage grounds that wasn't a family member to the Weasley's, by blood or marriage.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Next chapter up - 5 pm EST!

And thank you to everyone that's reviewed, Favorited, and followed so far! I love you guys!

Lots of love,  
Anastasia


	16. Chapter 16

So this is a new story I've had in my harddrive for months... So I guess it's not new... Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter. I do, however, own the characters that are original - Juliana, Josey, the healers, etc (You get the idea). I also own the plot. If you're going to use, get permission from me, please? I'd really appreciate it!

* * *

"Josey, you are forbidden to apparate for the remainder of your pregnancy," I informed her as we sat in the living room. "It's unwise for you to even do so now, but... it was necessary. When I work... Bill will watch over you, and contact me if anything goes awry. Okay?"

She nodded, glancing at Bill and not seeming reassured, but still calm. "How is the boy, Jason?"

I smiled at her, "He's doing great. He's been walking around the ward now."

"And his godparents?"

"Visit," I assured her. She nodded, relieved. She had taken the boy's case as her own personal interest.

The next morning, after an eventful night with Bill, I left for work, far more chippier than I was before.

Of course, that only lasted until lunch, when the werewolves got fussy.

"Down," I ordered.

"I'm no dog, lady," the wolf spat at me.

"Yeah?" I challenged. "Well you don't listen to me, I'll start treating you like one. Sit. Down."

He glared at me, his amber eyes narrowing, before doing as I said. I handed him his wolfsbane before moving onto the next patient. My patience was wearing thin.

The next wolf was even more irritable. I slammed my palm down on the wooden bedside table. "DRINK. Now."

The wolf glared at me, not moving. His age was roughly late twenties and his hair was a golden color. His good looks didn't fool me. "Drink it. Or I will force it down your throat."

Of course, he wasn't even acknowledging me anymore. I groaned and cast a "Petrificus Totalus" on him before forcing him to drink the liquid. When I "Ennervate"ed him, he was up and shouting at me.

"The more you move the more you'll be forced to be strapped to your bed. Lie down and you better be asleep when I leave."

He glared at me, "And if I'm not, little girl?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Then you will get no pain relief potions for the entire week. Your choice."

"Try it," he challenged.

I smirked, walking to his chart and making a quick inscription before leaving his room. That'd teach him.

Bill and Josey were as far from each other as possible, which Josey seemed fine with. Bill looked on edge.

"Hey," I greeted, stepping out of the fireplace and sealing it behind me.

"Hey," Bill greeted. He flicked his eyes towards Josey. "We really bonded."

"Right..." I didn't believe that.

"We did! I held back her hair while she got sick."

A frown hit my face, "Have you been taking the potions I leave you?"

Josey nodded, looking pale and feverish, a slick sheen of sweat on her forehead as she curled her legs to her chest. "Every morning, like you said. I can't eat anything. We tried sandwiches to chocolate to meats and fruits. Nothing will stay down."

I was seriously concerned as I sat down beside her and pressed my hand to her face, "This started this morning?"

She nodded, her eyes closing at my touch, "My head is killing me and I kept snapping at Bill all day."

"Just your mood swings, dear," I told her. "Those are perfectly normal. The puking, however, and the headache, should not be this bad. Have you tried to lay down?"

"She was up fifteen minutes later and rushing to the bathroom," Bill supplied. He had said it helpfully, but I could see the concern in his eyes. He was worried, as was I.

I nodded slowly, "Bill, fetch some cold water, please?" I heard him get up and leave the room. "And a towel!"

"Got it," he called from the kitchen.

"What's wrong with me?" she whispered, obviously miserable.

"You'll be fine," I smiled fakely. "Come, let's get you lying down." I gently eased her onto her back and pulled a blanket around her, propping her feet and head up with a few pillows from the closet. "There you are."

When Bill returned, I dipped the towel in cool water, placing it on her forehead, and then had her drink from the glass. She seemed to like it and downed the cup. I stood, promising to return, and headed towards the kitchen. I met Bill's eyes and told him silently to follow.

"Better make sure we have some dinner."

He shut the kitchen door behind him, "What's wrong with her?"

"She has a severe fever," I said while filling up the glass. I turned to him afterwards, "And I think the baby has it as well."

"Can you fix it?"

I shook my head, "No, the baby's only five months, around this weekend. Much too young to be born, human-wise. But for a werewolf, only one or two more months, perhaps. She's burning up though, which is where my concern lies. She got sick, or the baby got sick, somehow. I can only assume that through this... well, the situation isn't very good for the baby."

"So the baby could die."

I flinched at the words, shaking my head, "No." Bill noticed my reaction and glanced at the window above the sink. "I mean... well, it's possible. Werewolf immune systems are very strong, but ... baby immune systems are relitively weak. We get women coming into the Ward all the time, bringing their babies... Rape victims are who they are. They barely survived their pregnancy, the babies, and the mother's were fine. It's some sort of ... werewolf thing, I guess. The women can recover remarkably well, though it is the babies that have the difficulty. I fear this baby is having more difficulty than most."

"So the odds..."

"Aren't good. We need to get her to stop rejecting food. And the fever controlled. You have ice?"

"Yeah, in the freezer."

"Good," I nodded, reaching for said freezer and pulling out the ice tray. "We'll need more of these."

He winked and placed an empty tray into the freezer, murmuring a quick "Aquamenti."

Josey was massaging her temples when I returned, "My head hurts."

"I know," I insisted. She drank the water I offered greedily and Bill sat at her feet, rubbing them. I raised an eyebrow, but otherwise didn't comment. Josey seemed to like it and calmed down. "Why don't you try to rest?"

She shook her head, "No good." She was on her feet and instantly in the bathroom adjacent to the room. I sighed in disappointment. This was going to be hard...

Bill made dinner that night, and passed me my plate, being quiet around a fitful Josey as she tried to eat as much as she could.

It didn't work. I set my plate down as she turned green and held out my arm. She was confused, but I gently pulled her onto the floor with me and put my arm around her shoulders, rocking her gently from side to side. She closed her eyes at the motion.

"It feels like I'm on the sea. Mum and Dad and I used to love the sea."

I knew this was the right decision and she wouldn't associate the motion with sea-sickness.

"Picture being on the water with them," I told her quietly. "The boat on the waves and the sun shining."

"Okay..."

She was quiet as we kept rocking and soon she seemed to drift off. I hummed the lullaby I had learned from my own mother, and felt her swaying slowly slow until she was dead weight on my shoulder. I sighed in relief and took the ice pack, the last we had, and gently placed it on her forehead.

"Asleep," I declared quietly, picking my plate back up and taking a bite of my chips.

"How long should the fever last for?"

I gave Bill an exasperated sigh, "I don't know, Bill. I'm not a seer."

He rolled his eyes, "Obviously not. Just a rough estimate?"

"Why?" I asked. I sighed, knowing I was snapping for no reason. "A week, why?"

"I wanted to know how long I should be making some potions last."

My fingers found my way to her hair and I gently stroked it, "She is rejecting the potions, it seems... It could have just been a bad batch, now that I think about it. But I doubt it..."

"So what's that mean?"

"The child is more controlling of her than I originally thought. He could have bitten her during the full moon... Or their blood is mixing."

Bill seemed to think this over, "And?"

I shook my head, "We won't know... Not til the baby is here."

Bill nodded slowly, setting his own plate on the ground beside me. "Do you want me to carry her upstairs?

I shook my head, "I don't have her touched by men. I requested that females watched her when at the Ward, and Charlie and Ron seems to be the only one she willingly lets touch her."

"Do you ever wonder...?" Bill trailed off. "Do you think Greyback knows she was pregnant?"

I nodded quietly, desperate for her not to wake, "Every day. Wolves can smell it. Remus can smell it and it's not even his child... He says it has Greyback's distinct smell."

"I can smell it as well, but just barely," Bill murmured.

I nodded, "So I know who the father is... She knows."

"Do you think he'll come after her?"

"He probably doesn't even know she's alive," I told him. "She was in such a horrible condition when she arrived... if that woman hadn't brought her when she did... there's a good chance that Josey could have died. Bruises on her arms, frail bones, and we found knots where she had broken bones that were never healed properly. It's amazing she made it this long. I chill to think at what she's gone through. Wolves are known to be vicious to women. We get cases everyday... Every moon a new werewolf is made."

Bill was silent, processing this, before scooting up against my other side and intertwining our fingers. I watched his pale hands contrast against my darker ones, wondering what he was doing. We were together? We were friends?

"What kind of parents would we have been?"

I stiffened, "Bill..."

"I saw your reaction in the kitchen," Bill said quietly. "It's not your fault."

I tore my eyes from our hands and took them to Josey's platinum blonde hair, "I wonder, too."

"We would have been excellent. I would have dropped out of Hogwarts-"

My heart constricted, "No... You would have stayed. I would have dropped out."

"Either way," he told me, "We would have made it work. Gotten married... Had fifteen other kids of our own."

I gave a helpless giggle, "I've always wanted a small family."

"Me too," he admitted. "Three."

I nodded in agreement, my free fingers still gliding through Josey's hair, "I consider Josey my sister. But as the days wear on, she's more of a daughter to me. It breaks my heart to see her like this. Ill and still determined. She's strong..."

He nodded and tightened his grip on my hand, "Where are we?"

"Shell Cottage," I answered immediately.

"No," he chuckled. "Us. You and me. Where are we?"

He held up my hand, placing the conjoined couplet between us. I bit my lip, "I don't know, to be honest."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

I glanced up to find complete sincerity. I nodded slowly, "You ... you and Fleur just broke up..."

His hopeful smile wavered slightly and I beraded myself for speaking her name.

"I know, but I should have done what I thought about for years. Apparating back here and begging for you back... I never really loved Fleur. She used her magic on me to make me love her... Ron had the same thing done to him in school with her. I don't trust what we had... but I trust what you and I had... So... be my girlfriend?"

I searched his face, but found truth. He meant it. "Alright, sure. I'll be your girlfriend."

He surprised me with a deep kiss. I twisted awkwardly so I was in his access, but not disturbing Josey.

Of course, though, a gasp broke us off and Josey was running from the room.

I sighed in disappointment. "I'll go check on her. You should go to bed, Bill. It's late."

"I don't have work in the morning, unlike you," Bill reminded me.

I groaned, "I'll take an energy potion or something. I only have to make it through the week."

Bill kissed my cheek as I got up, "The bed's always open."

"We'll see how bad she is," I compromised, smirking. I rushed to the bathroom and gently lifted Josey's hair from her face.

"I feel horrible," she groaned.

"I know," I told her. "You're doing great, though. Labor isn't anything like this, if that helps."

She paled and vomited once more. I rubbed her back soothingly.

"I know," she said after wiping her mouth off and flushing the toilet.

I passed her a cool towel and rested it on her head, guiding her to lean between the shower wall and the toilet. She'd have easy access. "You know?" I asked, confused. This was her first child. And she was only thirteen... There was no way-

"I mean," she corrected. "I hope. If labor's like this, I'm seriously going to kill myself."

Something about her words unsettled me. I wrote it off as her reference to suicide and patted her knee, "It's not. I've delivered many times in the Ward. The women always say it's easier than the nine, eight, or seven months of their pregnancy."

"How long do I have, do you reckon?" she asked.

"Until you give birth?" I clarified.

She hesitated, before nodding, "Yeah."

"A month to two," I told her. "Werewolf children tend to be born sooner than regular children."

She nodded, seeming to understand, and pressed her head against the cool glass of the shower. "Am I dying?"

"No," I said immediately. "You just have a fever.. And so does the baby. But it can be fixed."

"Would eating raw meat help? You know, how Bill likes raw meat. And since the baby will have those kind of characteristics too, would it help?"

I admired her courage and logic, but shook my head, "He's rejecting everything you eat before it gets to him. We could try it, but it wouldn't work."

She frowned, "Can we, just to be sure?"

I nodded slowly, "I'll go heat it up so it's a little more... edible."

She nodded and I left the bathroom, heading to the kitchen. I browned a steak, making sure it was still red in the middle, and put it on a plate with a few strawberries to take the taste away. Josey crinkled her nose at the sight of it, but accepted it and took a deep sniff. She waited a few moments before smiling at me, "I didn't throw up!"

I laughed quietly, "That's good. Now try a piece and wait a few more minutes."

She did so, and didn't throw up. Maybe she was right... Raw meat? I would have never thought... It should have been treated the same as the rest of her food intake.

She downed the meal and didn't throw up. An hour passed and she seemed to be relaxing.

"Do you feel better?" I asked.

"Sick that I ate it, but I do feel better," she nodded.

I laughed lightly and passed her an ice pack, "Keep that on your head. Let's get you to bed, okay?"

She nodded and I helped her to her feet, slowly. I left her to her own devices after I was sure she was alright, and found Bill's door opened. He was awake, with a letter in his hands.

"This just arrived," he told me. "It's from your father."

I paled and took the sealed envelope from him, ripping it open, and sinking down onto the bed beside him.

"Dear Juliana," I read aloud. "You may think that I am weak. That I will not find you and your new hiding spot, but I will. I am growing stronger every day. The Dark Lord is a very merciful lord. He has taken me under his ever glorious wing in the hopes that one day I shall retrieve you to him. He takes interest in your skill and abilities in healing, something which I find dispicable. If you wish to come willingly, and quietly, you would save me the trouble of breaking the wards. Meet at Stonehenge, midnight tonight. I expect you there. Don't disappoint me, Jules. Maybe your little boyfriend won't find out about-"

I stopped reading aloud and finished silently. -the treatment you went through, eh? Let's not have that happen, darling. Oh, and your filthy house mate, bring her. Father.

I crinkled up the letter and threw it into the fire that was burning in the fireplace in the corner of the room. "What'd he want?" Bill asked as I changed into a pair of pajamas.

"He wants me to meet him. And he wants me to bring Josey," I said quietly.

"What can't I find out about?"

"Nothing," I insisted. "Nothing."

He moved over as I slid in bed with him and bit his cheek, giving me a helplessly charming smile. "Tell me?"

"Nothing," I insisted. "Really. Just things that happened when I was little..."

"Oh, okay..." he slid his arm around my waist and hugged me to him. I looked up and met his eyes, "Juliana?"

"Hmm?" I asked, knowing he was going to ask something personal.

"What time do you start work?"

"Nine," I told him.

"Okay."

I was silent as I wondered why he wanted to know. And then I just forgot and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Next chapter up - 7 pm EST!

And thank you to everyone that's reviewed, Favorited, and followed so far! I love you guys!

Lots of love,  
Anastasia


	17. Chapter 17

So this is a new story I've had in my harddrive for months... So I guess it's not new... Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter. I do, however, own the characters that are original - Juliana, Josey, the healers, etc (You get the idea). I also own the plot. If you're going to use, get permission from me, please? I'd really appreciate it!

* * *

It was midnight when my eyes shot open. Bill was sleeping soundly and the fire was dim. I slowly slid out of his grip and changed quietly, grabbing my wand in the process. I was only halfway out the door when a groan made me freeze.

"Jules?" Bill mumbled.

"Just going to the loo," I called softly.

"Hurry back."

"I'll try."

I ended up in the living room, staring out the front window, into the black yard of rocks. I could see the dunes in the distance. The wind blew the sand over the edge, the grass swayed. The third quarter moon glowed and illuminated the soft waves. My eyes did not focus on the beautiful sight, though. Instead, I watched the man that stood just outside the edge of the wards. I could just make out his outline from the distance. He was ankle deep in the water, a black cloak billowing in the wind.

A hand touching my lower back made me jump. I tore my eyes from the figure and looked at my companion. Bill was watching me tiredly.

"This isn't the loo."

"We're being watched," I said quietly.

His eyes turned to the window and spotted the man. "I'll call the Order."

"No," I grasped his arm as he turned to leave. "We don't know if there are more than him."

"Shell Cottage is unplottable. He sees nothing but sand from outside the wards," Bill insisted. "He knows we're here..."

"But he can't get in, right?" I asked.

"No, they're blood wards. And I allowed you alone in, and Josey can't leave, so she's allowed in until she leaves the residence," Bill agreed.

I bit my lip, my eyes darting to the window before back to his face, "Then how... How does my father know we're here?"

"I have no idea," Bill admitted. "But the Order needs to be alerted."

I let go of his arm, knowing he was right, and he went to the fireplace. Even though it was late, someone would be up.

Remus was the one that arrived a few minutes later, Tonks a split second behind him.

"Who is it?" Remus was on instant alert as he drew closer to the window and spotted the figure.

"My father," I told him quietly. "He's been stalking us, I believe. We got a letter-"

"Can I see it?" Tonks asked.

I winced, swallowing, "I burned it. I wasn't thinking... He wanted me to meet him tonight at Stonehenge, and bring Josey. I obviously am still here."

Remus nodded and went to the fire place, disappearing in a burst of green flames. Tonks was pacing the house, going from the kitchen, to the living room, and then back again. It wasn't until I began to pay attention to her, when I noticed what she was doing. She was saying an incantation.

I glanced at Bill, and true to my expectations, he gave an explanation, "She's strengthening the wards. Remus is calling the Order."

"But it's just one person," I said quietly, confused.

"Look just above the dune," Bill instructed, pointing to the dune I had been watching earlier. With a sickening jolt I realized the grass I had been vaguely paying attention to wasn't grass. It was a woman's hair.

"Bellatrix?" I whispered. My stomach was twisting in knots of unease. I had heard stories about her. I got victims of her all the time. They were mistaken for werewolf victims.

"Looks like it," Bill agreed.

"Why is she with him?"

"No idea."

"Well, obviously," I muttered.

Bill sat there a moment, his hand resting on the sill just a few inches from me before taking my hand. "Why don't you go check on Josey?"

I nodded, tearing my eyes from the hair, and walked quietly up the stairs. I felt the need to be quiet, as if they could hear me. Josey was asleep in her bed when I came across her. Her fever cooled, but the paleness of her skin was still noticeable. She needed food. I sat on the edge of her bed and gripped her hand from atop the covers. She was my first priority.

I wondered how I became so attached to this girl. I treated her as my own. I loved her as my own.

"Juliana?" she mumbled, turning over in her sleep. Her leg bumped into my thigh and she was instantly sitting up. Good reflexes.

"Sorry," I told her quietly. "I just wanted to see how you were."

"Great," she gave me a tired smile.

"Go back to sleep," I insisted. "You still got a few hours until morning."

"Okay," she yawned and fell back into the bed. She was out in five minutes.

I stared at her for a few more minutes before standing and making sure the window was locked. I then proceeded downstairs, finding Remus back with Mad-Eye.

"Ah, yes, the girl," Mad-Eye grumbled, his eyes looking me over. His magically much faster than his human eye, he checked me over twice before looking around. "Bellatrix Lestrange, Dolohov, and Richard Winter."

I grimaced, "There's more. Are they adding to the party?"

Remus shot me a wry smile, "It seems so. Before you walked down here, Dolohov was not here."

"Perhaps he's just checking in on things?" I offered hopefully.

"And the Toothfairy is real, Miss Winter," Mad-Eye retorted.

I bit my tongue from a retort and took a seat in the chair by the door. "So, what are we to do? Attack? Wait?"

"No one leaves, no one enters," Remus said simply.

"But what about Harry?" Bill asked. "I've already volunteered-"

"Ah, yes," Mad-Eye nodded. "That is an exception. When the day comes, take the girl to the Burrow." His eyes flickered to me. "You up for a rescue mission, girl?"

I swallowed. A rescue mission? I wasn't good in action. I was good in healing. "Of course, sir. What do you need me for?"

"Sir," Mad-Eye scoffed. "Listen to her, sucking up. We have a rescue mission, which is all you need to know. You need to double up in appearance of the person we're rescuing. You can do that, right? Take a polyjuice potion and look pretty on the back of a threstral?"

I nodded, "Yes, sir. I'm sure it won't be too difficult."

He smirked like I was missing something and nodded to Remus. "Let's leave them. They have it under control."

"But my job-" I started to say.

"Taken care of," Bill insisted. "I wrote your boss while you were upstairs."

"You wrote my boss?" I cried, standing up.

"I-I just told him that Josey was sick..." he said feebly. "And that you needed to start your break early."

"You didn't even ask me," I insisted. "I could have-Jason could be- And now-" I groaned in frustration, turning away from him and heading to the kitchen. "Bill, I could get fired-"

"But Josey is sick, so it's not lying," Bill insisted, following me.

"No, the Ministry could see that I got out of work the same time as the letter was sent," I said slowly. I turned to face him, dropping the towel. "They'll know I'm here, because I haven't left nor been spotted since I recieved the letter."

"Oh. I didn't think of that."

"Obviously not," I muttered.

"Well, you could always show up tomorrow anyway-"

"No, they've already alerted my understudy healer," I told him. "It's too late now." I sighed. "I'll make us some tea." Remus and Mad-Eye chose that moment to Floo out, and Bill doused it with water so it couldn't be reactivated tonight.

There was no possible way I could sleep after tonight, so I put the kettle on and joined Bill on the couch.

"You know," I said slowly. "I'm putting you in danger. My father-"

"Is some guy that thinks he can push you around," Bill cut in.

I downcast my eyes, "He can push me around, and he has."

"You're already stronger than him," he told me, his arm going around my shoulders. "Besides, you're twenty-six. I think it's fair to say you don't need him."

"I haven't talked to him in ten years," I admitted.

"What you said to Josey at the Burrow that day, before we left..." he started to speak. "About your father."

"It was nothing. I just promised to protect her."

"I know he hurt you... the diary entry said that much," Bill said quietly, not taking the hint that I didn't want to talk about it. "But... how bad?"

"What do you think, Bill?" I snapped, standing and walking to the kitchen as the kettle started to scream.

"I just want you to talk to me," He pleaded.

I spun around, facing him, "If I wanted to tell you, don't you think I would have told you already?" I insisted. "I don't want to keep secrets, but some things... I don't want you to know."

"But you can't keep it bottled up!" Bill insisted, grabbing my hand as I turned towards the kettle again. "I know I'm not the prettiest sight anymore, but a little connection would be wonderful, Jules."

I slammed the kettle onto the counter, turning and glaring at him, "And I'm telling you this, Bill. It doesn't matter anymore. It doesn't change anything. My sister's still dead because of him and the baby's still gone and I'm still a mess, alright? It doesn't matter anymore what he did because it'll always be there, no matter who I tell."

"I just want you to talk to me!" Bill insisted.

"And I just want you to keep out of my business!"

"But it's obviously bothering you!"

"It doesn't matter!"

"It does," Bill cried. I knew we were fighting like we did back in school, but I honestly didn't care. We were too stubborn to back down. "I can see it in your eyes. Every time you look at Josey, you relive something horrible. And it bothers you. If it bothers you, then it matters to me."

I sighed, "Listen to us. We're fighting like a stupid fifth year. Again. We always fought when we were together, Bill. I don't want it to be a normal thing. I hate fighting with you."

"Then tell me what's wrong."

I sighed, "Fine. You want to know? He'd rape, he'd beat, he'd torture us. My sister wasn't even of age to get her letter yet and he just... did things to her. Things she should never have gone through. I tried to save her from it. I did the best I could. I'd lock her in her room, face my dad on my own. It was all I could do." I grimaced. "I would fight him, of course. Kick, bite... and I made the mistake of calling you for help, subconsciously. He didn't like it. There's nothing to say, really. I got out, my sister didn't. I survived, and I couldn't save her. The train got back late that evening because of the conductor being sick."

Bill had turned ashen and he had let go of me. I turned away from him, pouring two cups of tea and putting a tea bag in both. "I'm disgusting, I know. Taking the fight for my sister."

"That's why you weren't a virgin our first time..." Bill murmured.

I snorted, "That's all you have to say?"

"Well, I always wondered. We had been together since first year. I thought you cheated on me, to be honest. I mean, what bloke wouldn't think that?"

"Cheated on you?" I asked, incredulous as I handed him his cup. "No, never." I bit my lip as I waited for the tea to cool down, "But I can see how you would think that."

"Merlin... I didn't force you into something you were uncomfortable with, did I?" Bill asked suddenly, his eyes wide.

I gave a small laugh, "No... Not at all. I remember being the one that initated it. I needed to know that it could be pleasure and love and not... not my father."

Bill sat down on the couch as we moved out there. "Merlin... Jules, you should have said something! You could have lived with me at the Burrow-"

"And leave my sister with him?" I asked, interrupting. "No."

"But your sister could have moved in too. Mum wouldn't have minded."

"I told you, if my father went to Azkaban, I'd go to France. They were my next of kin."

"And you were of age in sixth year," he insisted. "You could make your own decisions."

I sighed, "It's too late."

"That's why you and Josey are very close, isn't it?" Bill asked. "Because you can relate."

I nodded, "She reminds me of myself when I was younger. And... something she said earlier upset me."

"Upset you?" he asked.

"I told her labor wasn't as bad as how sick she was," I explained. "At least, that's what I'm told in the ward. Werewolf's are born very... naturally. They don't necessarily take as long as humans and are born ready to survive, like an animal birth, I guess. Well, she said she knew it wasn't as bad. And I asked her what she meant, but... I don't know. I think she might have been pregnant before."

"How long was she with them?"

"Five years, about."

"It's not entirely impossible."

I sighed, "She's so young... It's either this isn't her first child or she's seen it happen before. I personally hope for the latter."

"It makes you wonder, doesn't it? How much she's seen?"

I sighed, "I want to ask, but I'm almost afraid to."

"I'm sorry about... about earlier," Bill sighed to himself. "I shouldn't have pushed. It's just so bloody frustrating when you keep things to yourself. But it explains a lot. Honestly, in all the years we dated... our first time was why I always picked a fight with you so much..."

I felt my eyebrows scrunch up in confusion, "Sorry?"

"Well, I figured if I made you mad, you'd blow up on me and say something... And maybe you'd admit you were cheating on me. But the more we fought, the more I realized maybe it was something else. Like Muggleborns ride horses and it could happen that way. Maybe you were riding a broom? I don't know... And when you didn't dump me and run off to someone else..."

I rolled my eyes, "You're a right git, you know that?"

"I know... Merlin, I'm sorry."

I shrugged, "I understand why you'd think I cheated on you, I can't really resent you for it. And I've heard of cases where girls in school lose it in Quidditch incidents."

He curled his arm around me as I sipped my tea, "I still feel like a git."

"You are one, so don't feel too shocked," I smirked.

"You sure know how to boost a man's ego."

"Man?" I gasped, glancing around us. "Where?"

"Oi!" he cried.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't know if I can go to sleep after the news..."

His eyes glanced around the room, no lights on except for a small candle on the coffee table, "Well, the good news is no one has to leave for a week, at least. Bad news is that we're being watched."

I sighed, "And Josey's sick..."

"That's bad news. I'm only listing good news here."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Next chapter up - Tomorrow morning!

And thank you to everyone that's reviewed, Favorited, and followed so far! I love you guys!

Lots of love,  
Anastasia


	18. Chapter 18

So this is a new story I've had in my harddrive for months... So I guess it's not new... Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter. I do, however, own the characters that are original - Juliana, Josey, the healers, etc (You get the idea). I also own the plot. If you're going to use, get permission from me, please? I'd really appreciate it!

* * *

"I don't get it," Josey said quietly as she ate the raw steak a week later, back to her normal health. "Why does this work but nothing else?"

"It's the meat," I explained. Then I winced, "Werewolves love raw flesh. That's why they love to practice on humans. It's a hunting instict for them. Warm raw flesh makes them stronger than cold raw flesh. The fresher the better."

"Oh..." she ate another piece, "Well it's disgusting."

"I don't doubt it."

She finished the steak with a grimace and sat back in her chair, "I hate this."

"It'll be over soon," I told her. "And then no more raw meat for you."

She gave a small laugh and her hands went to her stomach, lovingly, "I've been thinking of names."

"You have?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah," she seemed hesitant, but my smile seemed to reassure her. "I really like the name Sofia."

"I love it," I assured her.

"Sofia Grace," she told me. "Or Sofia Rose, if it's a girl. And if it's a boy... I love the name Valentine."

I considered them both and gave her a bright smile, "Those are lovely names."

"Really?"

I nodded, "Absolutely."

She sighed, "That's good. I was worried you wouldn't like them."

"They're beautiful, just as you are beautiful and this baby is going to be."

She glanced at her stomach, "What... what if it's like Greyback?"

"It won't be," I promised.

"But what if?"

"It won't, because a child turns out to be how they are by how they're raised. You're amazing, so the baby's going to be amazing."

She blushed lightly at the compliment, "Thanks."

"No problem," I smiled. "So, I've noticed a few things when we were at the Burrow..."

"You did?" she asked, surprised.

I nodded, "You see, you and Ron seemed to be getting along well."

She blushed, "We're friends."

Just the reaction I was looking for, "But you want to be more than friends, don't you?"

She glanced at her stomach, only five months along and already showing a lot. One month was my guess of how long she had left. "No... He'd never give me a second look if he knew."

"Now, I don't believe that."

"Do you know of any men that'd willingly date a girl who's had another's child?"

"Well, I've never heard any tales that go exactly that same way, but it's not so horrible to think about," I told her. "You could at least say something."

"But the next time I'll see him... it'll be next summer and the baby will already be born."

"So?" I asked quietly.

"I don't want him to find out that way, though!" she insisted. "I want to be able to tell him."

I sighed, "Alright, I'll talk to Bill and maybe we can arrange weekend trips to the Burrow via portkey. As you can't apparate and I don't want to stress the baby, or you, out."

"So, what should I do?"

"Bill and I will think of something," I promised. "Besides, his brother's a good guy. I'm not going to get between you two."

She gave a sad smile and glanced at the empty plate, "He won't even look twice, Juliana."

"You won't know that until you find out, now, will you?"

She bit her lip, "Alright."

I patted her hand, "Come on, let's get you some real food, too. It isn't healthy to just eat that."

"Can I have ice cream and pickles?" she gasped.

I smirked, "Of course."

Bill had written to the Burrow while Josey took a shower. He gave me the good news only a few minutes later, "Mum's already getting Ginny's room ready."

"What?" I asked, confused, as I washed out the kettle.

"Well, if we're staying in my room, Josey's got to stay in hers. Ginny's got room."

Bill seemed too pleased with that idea, so I just rolled my eyes and nodded, "Friday?"

"The one and only...well Saturday and Sunday too. Sunday brunch, you know."

I nodded and glanced at my towel as I dried the tea pot as well, "Well, she's going to be ecstatic. She wants to tell your brother."

"About the baby?" I nodded, hearing her still in the shower upstairs. "Bloody hell, he's going to go mental."

I frowned, "He'll take it badly?"

"Ron's an unpredictable fellow. For all we know, he could get red in the face and stammer something out or say something nasty with his short temper."

"And that's the last thing she needs," I sighed. "She's been in enough situations where she's been yelled at."

"But I guess I can tell Ron to not freak out before she tells him," Bill suggested.

I shrugged, "I'd like to explain as much as she wants."

I heard the shower cut off and put the kettle on the stove, on the back burner, and then poured myself a glass of water. Josey's footsteps sounded as she climbed down the steps.

"Guess what?" Bill asked her when she entered.

"Um... it's six at night?" she guessed.

"Correct!" Bill cried. "But, also incorrect. We're going to the Burrow Friday."

"Really?" she gasped, lighting up.

I smiled, "Yeah. Friday until Sunday."

She squealed, hugging me before hugging Bill, "Thank you so much!"

Bill shrugged, "It was nothing. Mum's more than happy to have us over."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Next chapter up - 5 pm EST

And thank you to everyone that's reviewed, Favorited, and followed so far! I love you guys! Send more reviews my way?

Lots of love,  
Anastasia


	19. Chapter 19

So this is a new story I've had in my harddrive for months... So I guess it's not new... Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter. I do, however, own the characters that are original - Juliana, Josey, the healers, etc (You get the idea). I also own the plot. If you're going to use, get permission from me, please? I'd really appreciate it!

* * *

That was exactly how we ended up. Friday afternoon, after having a small lunch, we portkeyed over to the Burrow. Josey had opted to wear one of Bill's oversized sweatshirts to cover up her baby bump. I had packed a few more as well, and some elastic muggle items that would hide her bump as best as possible until she told people.

Molly was at the door greeting us before we could even dust ourselves off the ground. Fussing over Josey, she ushered her inside, leaving Bill and I to fend for ourselves.

"All right?" Bill asked, chuckling as he made his way to the Burrow.

I grimaced, "Swimming."

He had the audacity to laugh more, and opened the door for me.

"Jerk," I muttered.

Josey was greeted warmly by Ginny, semi-friendly by Hermione, and enthusaistically by Ron. "I have loads more to show you on the pitch. Fred, George, Gin, and I are going to play, if you want to watch."

"Honestly, Ronald, let her breathe," Hermione huffed.

"We'd love it if you watched," Ginny continued, ignoring her friend. "Maybe Bill and Juliana can play?"

"I'm rubbish at Quidittch," I said immediately, putting me out of the equation.

"I'll play if you can find one more," Bill said.

All eyes turned to Josey, "Hermione's rubbish, too," Ron told her. "You're pretty good. You want to play?"

Josey glanced at me, and I hesitated, "If you're careful... And none of you are too rough."

"Why in the world are you taking the fun out of it?" Ron complained.

I rolled my eyes, "She just got out of the hospital last month. I'd like her to not be put back in it."

Josey sent me a grateful smile, "Thanks, Juliana!"

"I'll make sure she doesn't fall off," Bill informed me as he passed to go to the broom cupboard.

"Thanks," I sent him.

Molly had a tray of lemonades for all of us and gestured to the back yard. "Let's enjoy this nice weather, why don't we?"

Hermione and myself agreed.

"How is she, dear?" Molly asked as she poured Hermione and I a glass. A transfigured rock served as a few chairs for us and a small tree stump was a table.

"She had a nasty fever last week," I admitted. "But she's doing much better. She has to have a raw steak before meals, though, to keep regular food down."

"Raw meat?" Hermione asked, curious.

"Is it because of the baby?" Molly asked.

I nodded, glancing at Josey as she got on a broom effortlessly. She would like this world very much, I think. "The baby's been rejecting food in her system. I mentioned how Bill would eat rare meats instead of his previously preferred well-done's, and she offered to try it. One extremely rare steak was all it took. She's incredibly brave."

"She's so young," Molly sighed.

"Wait, she's... pregnant?" Hermione gasped.

I nodded slowly, "But you mustn't say anything until she does herself. She's been extremely worried all week that if she mentioned it you would all hate her."

"Oh, the poor girl's been through so much, we couldn't hate her!" Molly insisted. "I'm sorry I could find no one to take her in, instead of you."

"Please, after an hour with her, I don't think I could have beared to part," I admitted. "She's very spirited. Fiercely loyal. I'm glad that's the only thing she picked up from that pack."

"Loyalty?" Molly asked.

I nodded, "She doesn't leave my side. And if she's unsure of something, she asks. I gave her my word I'd take care of her, and in that hospital, within five minutes, she was telling me everything I needed to know."

"I don't understand... you're proud of her," Hermione said slowly, "and she's pregnant at thirteen?"

"Dear, she was a sex slave for Greyback's pack," Molly said gently. "The poor girl watched her parents be killed when she was eight and she was kidnapped. It's tragic. And she's been so strong through it all."

Hermione gasped at the information, "That's horrible!"

"That's why she's so reluctant to tell any of you," I told Hermione. "She's afraid you won't be able to look past the ordeal. I can't say I think she's wrong. Hermione, you already made assumptions before you even heard it all."

She lowered her eyes, ashamed, "I'm sorry, I just grew up with such strict codes. My parents didn't believe any of that was a good moral to follow, so..."

I nodded stiffly at her and watched the match. Shirtless - Bill and the twins - against the Shirts - Ron, Ginny, and Josey.

"I'm most afraid of Ron's reaction, to be honest," I told Molly. "I've heard he can sometimes say things out of spite without meaning them."

Molly sighed, "Yes... He does have that problem. I don't know what would be the best way."

"He does get irrational," Hermione said. "But he apologizes fairly quickly."

"I just don't want him to start yelling," I admitted. "She's terrified of shouting and such. I suspect they did a lot of that at that pack. She's never told me what happened there."

"I'm sure she will with time," Molly assured me.

I nodded slowly, glancing at Josey as she guarded the basket that was leviating. The easiest job for her as she didn't have to move much and they wouldn't be throwing that hard.

She pulled me aside, asking when she should tell Ron, after the match. I told her as soon as she was ready. If she didn't want to tell him in front of a crowd, then she could always try to pull him aside like she did me. She seemed to find that idea more appealing.

After dinner, and a successful round of applause for the winning team, which also happened to be Josey's team, we all gathered in the living room, just discussing things.

"Hey, you want to take a walk with me?" Ron asked Josey quietly from my right. I saw Josey nod to him.

"I'm going to go walk with Ron," she told me.

"Alright," I smiled at her. "Wand out, Ronald."

Ron gave me a nod and took Josey's hand, leading her out the door. Hermione's eyes followed them disdainfully.

Almost like she was jealous...

Or unapproving.

"What say you, Juliana?"

"Sorry?" I asked, glancing at Molly.

"Would you like to join the Order?"

I bit my lip. If my employer found out, werewolves would be demanding my flesh. "Of course," I smiled. "After all, the werewolves in my ward need to be properly looked after, and I can't do that and tell you the number of new wolves, can I?"

"How many were there your last day there?" Arthur asked, perking up at the information I could give.

I bit my lip, thinking. "A good twenty. Greyback's pack's been recruiting like crazy. We don't know why. It could be the Dark Lord demanding high numbers, because Josey got away, or even in retaliation for having Bill survive."

"Bloody hell, Josey was with them?" the twins asked in surprise.

"That's another story," I waved it off. "But the rate is growing every moon. The end of the Triwizard tournament, the rate was two at most. In two years, we've risen nine hundred percent."

"All Greyback?"

"Most," I nodded. "I can't say who, specifically, was changed, but I can say that Greyback is picking more unsuspecting victims than rogue wolves. We have elderly and middle-aged people. We get children occassionally, like Jason. It's almost like he's trying to create packs."

Remus nodded, "Because packs are of mostly older wolves, as the younger ones die in fights."

I gave him a smile, "Exactly. So he's trying to be subtle about it. Blending society. Picking people that no one would notice missing."

"We need to get a list of everyone that's been reported missing over the age of thirty," Remus told the Weasley elders. "That way we can control the numbers. Make an official Ministry announcement."

"We can't involve the Ministry," Bill insisted. "Too many cracks for information to slip through. We can't have them know Juliana's giving us information."

"Right, they'd fire me first hand," I admitted. "I'm the girl that likes working with werewolves to them. I'm as good as an outcast. So..."

"So who do we get the information on?"

"What about the Quibbler?" Hermione spoke up. "They post the truth... about the war, anyways. Harry's interview with Luna. We could get them to post an announcement, saying that people should ward their houses, Muggle world or not, to prevent the infection of the lycanthrope-"

"That's the problem," I interrupted. All eyes turned towards me. "It's not just wizards that are being bitten. It's Muggles too. I got at least five my last moon."

"Five?" Remus gasped.

I nodded, "I had to get them all in a room and give them a talk about the Wizarding World. As soon as they left that hospital, I haven't heard about them. They probably joined Greyback because they know nowhere else."

"What about Jason?" Bill asked.

"It's different with him," I spoke. "He's too young to be a proper wolf in a pack. And he wasn't changed. It was more out of revenge that Greyback attacked Jacobus and his family." I ran a hand over my face tiredly. I still had nightmares about his death. "Jason's scarred worse than... worse than the most critical cases we usually get to survive. Greyback did a number on him. What was the point of this, again?"

"What's Jason's story?" Remus clarified.

"Right, Jacobus did something to piss the pack off. And Greyback attacked. I don't know everything. We couldn't extract memories from him and Jason's mind is too fragile. But Jason's really starting to pick back up again. He still can't move his right arm... but it's better than before."

"You know for sure Greyback attacked him?"

I nodded, swallowing, "My team had shown him pictures of some wolves we documented. Greyback was one of them... it was years old though, when he was just a child, but Jason said it was him."

"Is it possible Greyback's got a son?" Arthur asked.

"No," I shot down immediately. "Magical registry notes every child born to wizarding parents, squib or not. Greyback is magical, so his children would have been automatically listed. None older than thirteen. We checked as soon as Jason identified. That's why I was so late a few weeks back."

"So it is Greyback."

There were some nods.

"What do we do, then?"

"I'll get in touch with Xenophilius tomorrow and discuss an annoucement. The only problem is, Greyback could see it and change tactics."

Arthur had a point. It was a dilema we had to face.

The door opened in the back suddenly, and a gust of summer air rushed through. Josey stepped inside, giving a small smile to us as we glanced back. "I'm going to go to bed," she told me quietly. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Juliana. Goodnight."

"Alright," I said slowly. "Goodnight."

Ginny and Hermione departed with her. When Ron came through, I noted the furious murmurs under his breath. Nothing good, then.

"What did you say to the girl, Ronald?" Molly snapped.

"Wha-?" Ron asked, confused, glancing up and meeting his mother's eyes. "To who?"

"To Josey," Molly clarified. "What did you say to the poor girl that made her look so apprehensive?"

"What are you talking about?" Ron cried. "Have you gone mad?"

I narrowed my eyes, "What are you angry about, then?"

"I'm going to kill bloody Greyback is what," he insisted. I let out a sigh of relief that she wasn't completely heartbroken. "What? You'd thought I'd yell at her? A little faith, mate," he grumbled. "So, what's on the agenda for this meeting?"

"Just discussing how to slow Greyback's pack growth rate," Remus told him. "Juliana's been telling us loads of helpful stuff."

"Like?" Ron pressed, sitting in Ginny's old seat beside Molly.

"Greyback's attacking the elderly to be less suspicious."

"But aren't the elderly weaker than younger fighters?" Ron asked, confused.

"Yes, but the elderly are also key in packs. They teach the younger pups," Remus explained. "And the lycanthrope gene adds years to a person, even adds strength and such, so they're stronger than humans, regardless of age."

And so, after a few more minutes of information, Molly ushered Ron, Fred, and George from the room. And I was linking hands with Arthur.

"Do you swear loyalty to the Order and what it stands for?" Remus asked, his wand touching our joined hands.

"I swear," I nodded.

A sharp sting went through my hands, and I yelped just as Arthur let go. A small star tattoo was on my first knuckle of my right hand. "Welcome to the Order."

"Thanks," I said quietly, rubbing my knuckle. Merlin, it hurt.

"Well, off to bed, all of you. Early morning!"

"Early morning?" I whispered to Bill as he joined me on our trek up the stairs.

"Breakfast is at seven."

I groaned, following him to his room, "But it's nearly midnight!"

"Better fall asleep quick, eh?"

I sighed and glanced at Ginny's door, "I just want to make sure she's alright. I'll meet you in bed in a moment."

"Don't keep me waiting," Bill winked.

I rolled my eyes. Like he was getting anything, anyway.

I opened Ginny's door quietly to see them gathered on Josey's bed, talking quietly.

"Oh, hey, Juliana," Ginny smiled. "We thought you were Mum."

"Hardly," I winked. "Seven o'clock breakfast. Do try to get some sleep, alright?"

The three of them nodded. I met Josey's eyes to see her give me a small smile. "And I want all the details tomorrow, young lady!"

"Aye, aye," Josey giggled, giving me a small salute.

"Good night," I said quietly, closing the door and then heading up the stairs to Bill's room. He was pulling his shirt off and I saw the dark scars on his back that ran across his spine. He was so brave...

"How is she?"

I shrugged, reaching into my bag and pulling out a pair of pajamas, "I reckon he was alright, actually. She seems happy."

"Think they ..." he gave a girlish gasp and said in a high pitched tone, "kissed?"

"Don't ever do that again," I told him simply, my finger pointing at him as I slid my jeans off. "And ... I don't think so. She seems comfortable, not out of her comfort zone."

"Maybe she just really likes him."

"Well, by the way they were giggling during the game," Bill smirked. "I'd say so."

I sighed, pulling on my pajama shirt over my bra before unhooking my bra and tossing it onto my bag. "Honestly, you're worse than your sister when it comes to this stuff. I'm going to bed."

I plopped ungracefully onto the bed and Bill followed a moment later, "Goodnight, Jules."

I closed my eyes, my face facing the ceiling, "Night, Bill."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Next chapter up - 7 pm EST

And thank you to everyone that's reviewed, Favorited, and followed so far! I love you guys! Send more reviews my way?

Lots of love,  
Anastasia


	20. Chapter 20

So this is a new story I've had in my harddrive for months... So I guess it's not new... Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter. I do, however, own the characters that are original - Juliana, Josey, the healers, etc (You get the idea). I also own the plot. If you're going to use, get permission from me, please? I'd really appreciate it!

* * *

The next morning, Molly didn't wake us up, like Bill expected. Instead she calmly waited downstairs for us, even though we were fifteen minutes late.

Bill and I were the only ones up to join her and Arthur.

"Oh! There you are," Molly smiled at us.

I gave a polite smile despite my yawn, "Sorry, we're late."

"No problem," she insisted. "The children are usually late these days. Not all can be as punctual as my eldest three."

Bill kissed his mother's cheek, "Morning, Mum. Always a good day to wake up hearing your Mum say you're her favorite!"

"Oh, hush, Bill," Molly blushed. "I never said you were my favorite."

I gave a small laugh to that and sat beside him, Josey and Hermione coming down the stairs a moment later. Josey sat beside me, looking tired, and grimacing at the small slice of rare steak before her.

"So, how was last night?" I asked her quietly, putting jam on my toast.

"Pretty good," she admitted. "I'll tell you about it later while they play again, alright?"

"Sounds perfect," I told her, not wanting to push it.

Ginny arrived next with wet hair and a wide yawn, "Morning," she greeted.

"Morning," we replied.

When I nearly finished my plate, the rest of the boys joined us.

"Hey, we're playing another game," Ron informed us. "Fred and George demand a rematch."

"You had beginners luck!" they exclaimed at the same time.

"So you just want to see us kick your arse again," Ginny muttered.

"Ginevra!"

"Sorry, Mum," Ginny apologized.

The twins seemed surprised, "Of course not! We shall win this time!"

"You want to play?" Ron asked Josey, interested in what she'd say. He seemed almost praying for a yes.

"Not today," she smiled shyly. "After all, I can't watch who wins while playing, can I?"

"You didn't like playing with us?" Ginny asked, pausing over her eggs.

"I loved it!" Josey exclaimed. "I'm just not feeling too well, is all. I'm afraid I might get sick if I play."

I sent her a worried look, but Ron spoke before I could say, "Alright, well if you feel better after breakfast, you should play."

"I'll try," she gave an unpromising smile and returning to her eggs.

"Well, we can play evenly if she doesn't want to," Ginny said. "Bill, do you want to play?"

"I'm dead tired," Bill insisted. "I'll pass."

"Perfect, then I call Fred on my team," Ginny stated. "George and Ron. That way we're equal in twin power."

Fred and George grumbled, but agreed to Ginny's terms. Boys and their pride.

"Is everything alright?" I asked Josey as we settled on the grass.

"Yeah, a little woozy," she said quietly.

"Feverish?" I pressed, touching her forehead worriedly, and then feeling her glands on her neck.

"No, just stick to my stomach. It might just be the meat," she insisted.

I didn't think so. I used my wand to do some diagnostic spells, but found nothing, "Maybe you just didn't sleep right," I told her. "Or it's nerves."

"Oh.. it might be nerves."

"Do you feel like there are butterflies in your stomach?"

She nodded, "A bit."

"It's just nerves," I assured her. "What are you nervous about?"

She blushed, "Ron wants me to have a picnic with him for dinner."

"So you told him?"

"I... I haven't told him about the baby," she admitted. "But I did tell him about what happened. And Greyback. He got a little mad... but he was okay about it after he cooled down. I don't think he resents me."

"I don't think so either," I told her quietly, smiling towards the Weasley's as they battled for the Quaffle. "He came in last night and announced he wanted to kill Greyback."

She gave a small giggle, "I made him promise he wouldn't. Greyback can't find me."

"He won't," I promised quietly.

"Juliana... I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked, watching as Ginny got side-swiped by Ron and nearly knocked off her broom. She whaled him in the head with her fist as she passed, causing Bill to chuckle under his breath.

"I should have told you about... about the pack."

"What do you mean?" I gave her my full attention as I heard her hesitate.

She gave a nervous bite of her lip, "I wasn't the only one they had..."

I froze, surprised, "What do you mean?" I repeated. This was very important. If... if they had others-

"They were using us for cubs," she admitted. "There were a lot of us. In my house, there were five. I heard Greyback say there were at least three more houses of us..."

Her eyes were shining with tears from the ghosts of her past. I bit my lip to prevent myself from cursing. There were others. I should have known there would be. They wouldn't just take an eight year old girl for fun...

"Josey..." I sighed quietly, glancing at Molly and Bill to make sure they weren't eavesdropping. "Did you have children before this one?"

Her eyes widened in surprise, "What?"

"Do you have any cubs?"

"I..." she hesitated. "I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"They'd drug you, I think," she narrowed her eyes in concentration. "I was pregnant before, though. Last year. I remember hurting a lot and someone said something about a boy... I think so..."

"You never saw the child?" I asked in surprise.

She narrowed her eyes, "I don't remember... But when I wasn't drugged, I could hear the other girl's screaming... I could hear them..."

"That's why you can't sleep, isn't it?"

"Greyback's mate was the one that brought me to the hospital," she whispered. "She got me out of there... I don't know why."

"You're lucky," I told her quietly.

She was silent a moment, "I'm sorry I never told you."

"It's okay. There isn't anything we can do for them... except win the war and then try to get them out."

She nodded slowly, downcasting her eyes, "I have nightmares that I'm back there... I have nightmares where I am unable to save those girls... The one's in my house were younger than me. And..."

"We'll get them out someday," I promised her. "I don't know when, but someday."

But deep down I knew she was lying about the baby. She wasn't drugged when she came in. She had no drugs in her systems for the past year. She did have a child... I just had to check the magical registry for her name, and her child's. I had to find out it's fate for her.

The game was uneventful. They shoved, kicked, and shouted at each other for the ball. When the sun was at it's highest, they took a break, determined they hadn't finished, and Molly had them clean up before joining us at lunch.

It was a peaceful affair, Josey engaged in a friendly conversation with Hermione and Ginny, talking about little things, like boys and Hogwarts. Josey seemed very interested in Hogwarts. It nearly broke my heart when I realized she couldn't go. Not this year anyways.

The kids went out back to watch the game continue, and Bill and I were left alone with Remus and Molly.

"There are others," I told them, sighing. "She told me that there are more girls on the same track as her. They use them for cubs. To increase numbers naturally."

"That's horrible!" Molly gasped.

"But when I went there... They only had her," Remus insisted.

I shook my head, "She said there were at least three houses. About five other girls were with her in one house, all younger. She's had a cub before, one, a boy."

"She told you this?" Bill asked.

I nodded, "On the field this morning... There's more."

"Like what?"

"Greyback's mate got her out of there," I spoke. "She came to us and an unnamed person brought her in. It never made any sense. She never stayed so we could question her, but it makes sense... But at the same time it doesn't. Why would she bring Josey to us?"

"To get to the Order?" Bill suggested.

"No, the scent, once mingled, is impossible to track," Remus downplayed. "She's impossible to track with these wards and such."

"What about to get intell inside?"

"She'd never do that," I insisted. "She has no way to contact them, and I've always been watching her. She isn't working for them."

"But why would they rescue her from themselves?" Remus murmured.

"I don't know," I admitted. "But something's not right."

"What if Greyback's mate was jealous?" Molly whispered. We looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "Greyback is ruthless, right? Most mates are the opposite of their males. She was probably kind, right? Maybe Greyback favored the girls over her... and she got mad and she took away Greyback's favorite."

"Josey," I murmured.

It was plausible. Far-fetched, but plausible.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Next chapter up - tomorrow morning!

And thank you to everyone that's reviewed, Favorited, and followed so far! I love you guys! Send more reviews my way?

Lots of love,  
Anastasia


	21. Chapter 21

So this is a new story I've had in my harddrive for months... So I guess it's not new... Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter. I do, however, own the characters that are original - Juliana, Josey, the healers, etc (You get the idea). I also own the plot. If you're going to use, get permission from me, please? I'd really appreciate it!

* * *

While Ron and Josey had their picnic, Molly had a very low-key dinner. Arthur had to work late at the Ministry and wouldn't make it, so there weren't as many people.

Molly's eyes constantly traveled to the clock in the living room that contained the members of her family. I followed her gaze after she stared at it for a good five minutes and noticed that Arthur's name was still at 'work'.

"He'll be home soon, Mum," Bill insisted.

His mother didn't seem any less worried. I read the names, seeing them all at 'home'. A picture showed Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter in 'Mortal Danger'. No wonder she was worried.

After dinner, Bill offered to help her do dishes, so I walked over to the clock, curious. I gasped when I saw my picture and my name - though it was a younger picture of myself, most likely from when I was here before I graduated - and then Josey's. Her's was hiding behind Hermione's in the 'mortal danger' section. Mine was at 'Home'.

Yes, the Burrow certainly was home.

But, I could not sleep at night seeing this clock every day.

At ten at night, Bill had headed up to bed, as had Molly and the others. I stayed downstairs, waiting for Josey and Ron to get in. If she was upset because of telling him, then I would hex him blue. Not literally. I'd make him feel so much pain he wished I had hexed him blue.

So I sat by the fire, on the sofa, with a small blanket around my legs to keep me warm. It was chilly for a summer night. A crack sounded, and Arthur came through the door a few minutes later.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Hello," I returned. I took in his tired expression, "Have you eaten?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, I have. Thank you, though, for asking. What are you still doing up?"

"Ron and Josey are out talking," I told him. "I'm waiting up so I can lock up and make sure they're alright."

"Would you like me to-"

"Please, you're exhausted," I insisted. "Go ahead. It shouldn't be too long."

He nodded, "Good night, Juliana."

"Goodnight, Mr. Weasley."

"Please, dear, it's Arthur. How many times must I tell you?"

I gave a smile, "Sorry, Arthur."

He patted my arm as he passed, and he disappeared up the stairs.

I sat once more, staring at the placement clock. Mortal Danger still. An hour passed, if the soft tickings on the mantle piece meant anything, before the back door opened. It was Ron.

He gave me a tired smile, "Off to bed?"

"In a bit," I told him. "Is Josey out there still?"

The door opened again and Josey came through, tired, and a little bloodshot in the eyes. Crying, then. "There she is. I'm going to bed. Night, ladies."

"Goodnight," I said slowly. As he disappeared up the stairs, Josey walked over to me calmly. "How did it go?"

Her bottom lip trembled, "Can I sleep with you, tonight?"

"Of course," I answered immediately, my heart breaking. I gathered her in my arms, a tight hug holding her as she broke. Her sobs were quiet, but it was the first time she really broke down in front of me. I was glad she was letting me in. "It's going to be okay, Josey."

"He was so mad," she whispered.

"It's okay," I told her. Ron hadn't looked mad when he walked in. He looked fine.

"He... he started to yell for a bit. I was so frightened. And I just... I started to cry, and I just... I relapsed into the pack... I thought he was Greyback for a moment. And I begged him to stop yelling, that ... that-"

"Shhh," I whispered, rubbing her back gently. "He looked happy when he walked in, though."

"He stopped as soon as I started to cry," she sobbed. "But I was so scared! I... I thought he was angry at me and was going to hit me... He apologized over and over again. He kept telling me he wasn't going to hurt me. And... and he's leaving!"

"I'm so sorry-"

"No!" she gasped, pulling away. Her red eyes met my own, "I mean, he's leaving the Burrow. He's going off with his friend Harry, and Hermione, and they're going to go hunt down something. Something dangerous. He didn't tell me what. I'm terrified for him!"

"He'll be alright," I promised the empty words before I could stop them.

"He could get hurt out there and we won't know!" she sobbed, her hands running over her face. "What if he never comes back?"

"He will," I promised. "He has to."

"I really like him," she admitted. "He's really nice when he's not angry... and he's really funny, smart too. He says that he'd ask me to be his girlfriend, but with him leaving, he doesn't want me to worry."

"But you'll worry anyway," I spoke quietly.

She nodded, tears escaping her eyes, "How can I not? He could... he could die!"

I brushed a few tears from her face, "Let's get you to bed. You look very tired. And I'm sure you can knock some sense into him tomorrow."

She sniffled, but obeyed and I locked the back doors and made sure the fire was out before leading her to Bill and I's bedroom.

"Hey, lump," I hissed into the darkness. Bill groaned. "Get out. Josey's sleeping with me."

"She can have the middle."

"Get out, Bill. Sleep on the couch," I said coldly, shoving him from the bed.

"Oof!" he groaned as he landed on the wood. "Jules!"

Josey giggled, "Sorry, Bill."

I grinned in my triumph to cheer her up a bit and gestured for her to get in. "Quick, before he tries to steal it back."

She squealed as she jumped into the bed and took Bill's spot. Bill groaned once more at the noise and he reached up, his hand grabbing the blanket, and pulling it off the bed. I sighed and tossed him the one I had on the couch downstairs and snatching back the comforter. I slid in beside Josey and put the blankets around us, "Goodnight, Josey. Night, Bill!"

"Goodnight," Josey said quietly, turning to face me as she settled.

"Jump in a hole," Bill muttered into the wooden floor.

I giggled, but closed my eyes, my body facing Josey.

I awoke to whimpers of pain and gasps. My eyes opened to find Josey with a troubled look on her face, tossing and turning.

"Josey," I whispered, touching her shoulder. "Josey, wake up!"

"No!" she gasped, sitting straight up, her eyes wide.

"It was just a dream," I sat up as well, trying to comfort her.

"Greyback found me," she whimpered. "And he was killing Ron, and then he was coming towards me. I tried to run-"

"It's not real," I told her firmly. "None of it is, alright? If Greyback starts to get close to you, just keep telling yourself it isn't real. Now... say puppy seven times."

"Puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy," she said slowly, confused.

I smiled at her, "Good, now try to go to bed, thinking about puppies."

"Okay..." she said slowly. I waited until she was deeply asleep before joining the dreamland as well. I wasn't awoken again by her nightmares, as she didn't have any.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Next chapter up - tomorrow morning! I have a few things to do tonight that won't let me get the other two updates. Forgive me?

And thank you to everyone that's reviewed, Favorited, and followed so far! I love you guys! Send more reviews my way?

Lots of love,  
Anastasia


	22. Chapter 22

So this is a new story I've had in my harddrive for months... So I guess it's not new... Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter. I do, however, own the characters that are original - Juliana, Josey, the healers, etc (You get the idea). I also own the plot. If you're going to use, get permission from me, please? I'd really appreciate it!

* * *

My own dreams were plagued with my father once more. He was strangling the life out of my sister, and then tossing her aside. I gasped as he came at me with a knife, driving it into my small baby bump. I bit my lip to stop the screams from coming, and writhed helplessly as he ripped me open.

He seemed satisfied as he sat back on his heels and admired his handiwork as I curled into a ball on my side. He gave a rough laugh before apparating away.

"Brenna," I whispered, my blood soaked hands reaching out to my sister. She was gone... she was always gone.

I awoke with a small gasp and noticed the time. Four in the morning. Yes, I wouldn't be going back to sleep tonight. I glanced at Josey, seeing her stiff posture in her sleep, but she was relaxed in her mind. I slid out of bed, nearly tripping over Bill, as he decided to switch which side of the floor he was sleeping on, and then headed for the door. I glanced at the pair once more, before departing with a soft click of the door.

No one was up as I sat by the fire, my legs curled to my chest. I spent three hours staring at the fireplace, which contained a non-existant fire. But I pictured the flames that would lick up the stones. It took my mind off of things.

Footsteps sounded down the stairs, causing me to stir and meet eyes with Molly Weasley, "Oh, dear, you're up early."

"Sorry," I apologized. "I couldn't sleep."

"Thinking about last night?" I met her eyes, startled. Last night? "Greyback having Josey as his favorite."

"Oh," I nodded. "Yes, I'm thinking of the other girls."

"Is it possible to determine how many he has?"

"Only how many are producing children," I told her. "The registry in my ward has a list of all the werewolves on file, and their offspring. Anyone with Greyback's child will be listed next to the child."

"Remus doesn't know the mate's name, but it's something bizarre. How soon could you look?"

"I could go today, saying I'm checking on Jason and getting a few things before the full moon."

"After breakfast, dear," Molly insisted.

"Would you like some help in the kitchen?" I asked.

She nodded, and we set to work. It was silent, except for the occassional instruction "Pass the eggs?" or "Careful with the milk, dear."

And then more silence.

"Molly?" I asked.

"Hmm?" she hummed.

"When did my face get put on the clock?" My curiosity had won out.

"The clock? Oh! Well, after you and Bill hit your third year dating, I charmed another arm," she informed me, stirring the scrambled eggs on the pan before her. "Bill gave me updated pictures every once in a while. When you two broke up... oh, I was so heartbroken... I charmed it invisible because I knew my stubborn son would one day bring you back here. And when you became Bill's healer, I may have dropped the invisibility charm," she sent me a bright smile. "As soon as you walked through those doors, Bill was a goner."

"Um, thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

"I have Josey up there, as well, because she is like family already. And the baby will have one too."

"That's very kind of you," I admitted.

"It's strange, though," she said quietly. "Whenever a new Weasley baby's going to be born, an arm automatically appears." I stiffened marginally. "Well, the summer between... let's see, it was Bill's fifth and sixth year, I believe, a little arm appeared saying 'Baby Weasley'. I thought I was pregnant again. Imagine my surprise!" she laughed the last bit out. "But then it disappeared one morning... I don't know what happened. It wasn't me that was pregnant, dear. I was functioning normally." She gave me an inquiring look.

"It disappeared the day my sister died," I informed her softly, popping the toast out of the toaster and then sliding in two more pieces. "My father thought the child was his. He rid of the evidence."

"Thought the child was his?" she whispered, not comprehending. "But that would... oh. Oh, dear-"

"He strangled my sister for telling me to keep it," I told her as if we were having a normal conversation. "I was too late to stop him. I couldn't tell Bill after I lost the child. It was all my fault. And ... he knows now, my father came to my flat and read a diary entry of that night... I had to tell him. I would have eventually, I think."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she whispered, hugging me tightly.

I hugged her back gently, "It's alright. I'm fine now." She pulled away, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I thought it was just Charlie knocking up some poor girl! I would never have suspected my eldest... oh, I just thought you'd know if Charlie did that to some girl... but you... Oh, I'm so sorry-"

"It's alright," I insisted. "Now, shall I wake the others up this time?"

"Yes, the food got cold last time," she nodded. "Be careful before going into the twin's room!"

"I will," I laughed.

So, I worked my way up the Burrow. Bill and Josey were first, then Ginny and Hermione, Arthur was already up and ready for work, and the twins were a nightmare to wake up. I had opened the door cautiously and had to check every step I made before sending aquamenti's at their faces. I don't think I feared more for my life than I did for the thirty seconds I was in their room.

Ronald Weasley, however, was even more difficult to wake. He slept like the entire world was holding him in his dream land. I ended up pulling the blanket off of him and whacking him with a pillow.

"Bloody hell!" He gasped, grabbing the blanket at his waist and covering his bare chest.

"Please, Ronald, if I wanted to see you naked, I'd just have to look at your baby pictures," I smirked. "Breakfast. Up."

He blushed a bright red, "You've known me since I was in diapers. Please, don't tell anyone about the embarrassing stories-"

"You mean... I can't tell Josey when your teddy bear was turned into a spider?" I smirked.

His eyes widened in horror, "Please-"

"Your secrets are safe with me," I promised absently. "As long as you get down to breakfast before Molly has a fit. She's already a wreck with having me go to work today."

"Does that mean you're leaving early?"

I smirked as he slid out of bed and pulled a hand-me-down robe on to cover his modesty. Honestly? He had a pair of pajama bottoms on... "No, Bill and Josey will stay here until after I return."

"Oh..." he blushed, rubbing his neck as we made our way down the stairs. "That's good."

"Look, Ron," I swallowed and he glanced at me curiously, "Josey told me that you're going to run off with Hermione and Potter."

He winced, "I am... We have to do this. Dumbledore gave us a task to do..."

"Just try to make it back," I told him quietly. "I'm not asking you to promise, because no one can with this war, but try... She's worried beyond belief for you guys already."

He seemed pained with that bit of information, "Yeah... yeah, I'll try."

We reached the second floor landing when he stopped suddenly, "Can I ask you something?"

I paused a few steps ahead of him, "What would that be?"

"Her baby... it won't be a werewolf, right?"

"No," I told him. "The baby will be like Bill. That's why she eats a few pieces of raw meat before her meals. It has traits, but not... the gene."

He nodded, "And... she'll get better, right? I didn't mean to yell... I really didn't. It just sort of slipped out. And... she'll start to forget about it there, right? I have a horrible temper and... and I don't want to scare her all the time."

I shrugged, but I appreciated that he cared for her comfort before anything. "It depends. I've had patients that emerge into normal life fairly well. I've had paitents that could never be in a normal life at all afterwards. She's probably doing better than I expected, but she's still got a ways to go before she can ... put it past her. She'll never forget."

Ron glanced at his bare feet, rocking on his toes a moment, before nodding, "I kinda like her, you know? I don't usually like someone right after meeting them, but I do with her. She's pretty, and she's brave, and... she's a fighter, and I like that."

I gave him a brief smile, "She likes you too, though I have no idea why. You remind me too much of Bill."

He started to laugh with me and instantly he was in a good mood. I headed to the kitchen, not waiting for him to follow.

A seat beside Bill was waiting for me, so I plopped down and dug in. "You're heading into work?"

I nodded, buttering my toast. "Order stuff, for Greyback."

He nodded slowly, understanding, "When will you be back?"

"Lunch," I assured him.

I didn't put much thought into my outfit, I realized, as I glanced down at myself. In jeans and a blouse, I wasn't work ready, but it was all I had with me.

The ward was slow in activity. Novice Healers were distributing wolfsbane, passing around meals. I slipped into Jason's room. "Hey, I thought you were on vacation," Jason smiled when he saw me.

Thick bandages were wrapped around his neck, still, but the rest of his body had healed remarkably well. The scars I could see were on his face, running across his forehead in thick, pink lines and then going over his nose and across his cheeks. Thankfully, his eyes had taken no damage and so they were unscarred. His lips, as well.

"I thought I'd check on you. It's hard to tell who you can trust these days. How are you?"

"Pretty good," he insisted. "Betty brought me the most amazing cake for my birthday!"

I smiled, "Really? I'm sorry I missed it. But your present is still in my trunk at home. I'll get it to you the next time I visit, alright?"

He frowned, but nodded, "Alright."

"How was your birthday?"

"Mummy and Daddy weren't able to make it," he told me. "But Uncle and Aunty said that they had wished me the best. I got a broomstick! Uncle says as soon as I get out of the hospital, I can start to learn how to fly."

"Well, the good news is you should be released within the month," I insisted.

We chatted for a while, me handing him some coloring books that the lobby had, and then I headed towards my office in the back of the wing. The doors were warded and locked, as I only had access. I carefully removed them, unlocking them with the key that would only unlock it - no spells could break the seal on the door.

Inside, dark cherry wood furnature contrasted the canary yellow walls. Papers were piled on my desk and mountains of scrolls were sorted into cubbies along the far wall.

Overall, it was a mess.

I shut the door behind me, locking it, before heading to the 'Werewolf Registry from the Magical Children Book'.

Original, I know.

I flipped through the pages until I reached one name that I needed to find. Josefine Harwell. She had had a child.

Josefine Harwell  
-Fenrir Greyback  
1. Luca Greyback - male; born Nov 12, 1996; living.

I felt my heart sink. Luca was her son and he was still alive. I flipped to Fenrir Greyback's name and started to scribble on a few pieces of parchment the information for the Order.

Josey had only had the baby and two months later was pregnant with this child now. That obviously wasn't healthy - not only for her, but also the baby.

I tucked the parchment into my sleeve and gathered a few bottles of potions, signing them off on a chart on the back of my door, and then I rewarded my office as I departed. Easy.

"Juliana," Veronika, the novice healer, gained my attention. "Surprise seeing you here."

"I thought I'd check in on things," I laughed off. "It's hard to be away after working here nonstop. But I'll be back next month."

"I know," she smiled. "It's different without you here. It's like you're sick, not on a vacation."

"Well, it's neither," I admitted. "I'm attending to a patient outside of the ward. She'll require some house calls at all hours for a while and I had to clear my schedule for her. But once she's all righted, I can start ordering you around again."

"I'll almost miss you," she teased.

"Back to work, Veronika," I returned, laughing lightly.

I made it to the lobby without further inquiries and apparated. That was so easy...

* * *

Thanks for reading! Next chapter up - a few minutes!

And thank you to everyone that's reviewed, Favorited, and followed so far! I love you guys! Send more reviews my way?

Lots of love,  
Anastasia


	23. Chapter 23

So this is a new story I've had in my harddrive for months... So I guess it's not new... Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter. I do, however, own the characters that are original - Juliana, Josey, the healers, etc (You get the idea). I also own the plot. If you're going to use, get permission from me, please? I'd really appreciate it!

* * *

The Burrow was just settling down for lunch when I arrived. The parchment rolled on the table as people sat down and Molly was the first to unroll it.

"Dear, that's a lot of... that's a lot of names."

I sighed, and glanced at my fingers for a second, "Yes. Thirty two girls. The latest child was born three weeks ago."

"They're all still living," Molly observed, then clarified, "The children. The girls, many have stopped years ago."

Josey glanced up at that information, "Is that the girls he has?" she whispered. Ron glanced at her before looking at the parchment.

"Yes, these are all the girls he has that have had children, and their children's names," Molly answered her.

Josey swallowed discreetly, but I saw the brief look of panic on her face. "Oh, that's good."

I glanced at the parchment as Molly kept reading and I knew when she reached Josey's name. She paused, her eyes flickering to Josey for a split second before back to the parchment.

"So, did you find anything worth it?" Ron asked over a moutful of sandwich.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust as a few particles of food went flying over the table. "Not too much. A few girls on there I knew in school. There are also no references to who his mate is, meaning his mate most likely can't have children." I glanced at Remus. "It explains why he has the girls in the first place."

"Whoever produces the best heir to the pack," Remus finished my thought, "Would be introduced into the pack for another to mate with."

I gave him a meaningful look, "And his mate may not like that."

Remus nodded, and I hoped he got what I was conveying, "So he obviously has records for who is who's child, so he would know."

"But it makes no sense. He'd have all these kids to take care of," Hermione input.

I grimaced, "He's not taking care of them, Miss Granger. His mate is taking care of the one they both think would be the most successful heir. The others have been either sent to fend for themselves once their old enough, or their being cared for by the elder wolves in the pack - most likely the women."

"No older women from the pack of Greyback have been in your ward, have they?" Lupin asked.

I shook my head, "Not that I'm aware of. We have a few elderly women, but they are only in there for joint pain and they can hardly move anymore. The transformation is too harsh on their bodies."

Remus considered this and then glanced at Josey, "Josey..." She looked at him apprehensively. She obviously wasn't as uncomfortable around him as she was as when she first met him outside of the pack, but she was not completely trusting of him either. "Did any women come into where you stayed and treat your injuries or give you food?"

Josey shook her head quickly, "No one was allowed in. . . They, um..." she hesitated. "They came while we were asleep." She downcast her eyes to her plate. "When ... when we awoke the next day, the food was there, or our injuries were treated."

I frowned to myself and glanced at Bill, who was sipping some pumpkin juice. He met my eyes and his free hand gripped my wrist once before he let go. It was a silent plead of 'Ask her later'.

Indeed, I needed to talk to her later.

"Then we have nothing to go on for that theory," Hermione sighed. "For all we know, there could be no one caring for them but the girls that birth them."

"No," Josey said quietly, but immediately. "No children were in the houses with us. At least not in my house."

She had answered too quickly for me to believe her. And I could tell others didn't either.

"Well, enough of this," Molly interrupted quickly. "Let's eat, shall we? No more talk of this for the afternoon."

Josey relaxed a bit and began to eat the sandwich before her delicately, as if it might disappear. Perhaps her memories were getting the best of her. I remember what she said once of the first times we talked. She had gotten her period for the first time around May of last year. Her child was born in November. My eyebrows scrunched together in disgust. They didn't even wait.

She had gotten pregnant right away. And she had given birth about seven months later.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Next chapter up - 7 pm! This is to make up for the chapters I missed yesterday(: Thanks for your patience!

And thank you to everyone that's reviewed, Favorited, and followed so far! I love you guys! Send more reviews my way?

Lots of love,  
Anastasia


	24. Chapter 24

So this is a new story I've had in my harddrive for months... So I guess it's not new... Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter. I do, however, own the characters that are original - Juliana, Josey, the healers, etc (You get the idea). I also own the plot. If you're going to use, get permission from me, please? I'd really appreciate it!

* * *

We departed within the next hour and Josey blushed when I reminded her that her birthday was next Sunday. August first. I also found out that Saturday I'd be doing that Order mission Mad-Eye recruited me for. A rescue mission ... to get Potter. Wonderful.

That night, I made us some simple spaghetti, letting her eat it up before I had her sit on the couch and I performed some diagnostic spells for her.

"Perfectly healthy," I told her, reading what the spell wrote in my brain. "Do you want to know what the baby is?"

She hesitated, "No... I want a surprise."

"Alright," I smiled. "And the baby is about five and a half months, but should be born in about six to eight weeks."

Her eyes widened in alarm, "That's so soon!"

"It'll seem like forever," I insisted. "The baby is very healthy at a weight of five pounds right now. Estimated to reach about seven pounds by birth."

"Can you tell what it'll look like?" she asked. "Like, hair color, eye color?"

"Blonde hair," I told her. "Eye color is hard to determine. There are triggers. It could be nothing like your eyes, or Greyback's. The baby can have black eyes, but its very unlikely, as you and Greyback both have fair eyes. His are silver, are they not? And yours are blue."

She nodded, "So... eye color isn't going to be known until...?"

"Until a few months after birth. They could be born with blue eyes, but the amount of sun exposure and such changes the color," I explained what I had learned in healing school. "Also, the amount of magic they have when born influences it."

She seemed to understand and I lowered my wand. "I'm not ready for a baby. We don't have a crib. I don't have any money for a crib. And..."

I sighed, interrupting her mid-panic, "I should have told you... a long time ago, actually. The papers finalized a month ago."

"Told me what?" she whispered, her eyes wide.

I sat beside her, "I legally adopted you. When I first took you into my custody, I filed the papers at the Ministry, leaving all details I could out of the attempt, and I got a reply almost immediately. You were being applied into my guardianship... So, technically, I'm your guardian now. I guess I should have told you, but I didn't think it mattered. I can get you whatever you need. Just let me know."

She hesitated, "I can't spend your money, Juliana."

"I'm not spending it," I assured her. "So it's only right I use it on something that can benefit someone. And you're my watch, now. I'm your guardian. I have to look out for you. What do you need?"

"Well... I don't know, exactly," she admitted. "A crib would be necessary..."

I nodded, "And blankets, and diapers... let's not forget clothes and such."

"That sounds so expensive," she murmured.

"It won't be," I insisted. "And then there's the rocking chair, if you should need one. Would you like one?"

She smiled, glancing down at her lap, "My mother used to rock me on the rocking chair and tell me stories. Cinderella. Alice in Wonderland..."

"Then a rocking chair, definitely. What about blankets? Colors? Style?"

She shook her head, "I had a dream last night. Of a periwinkle color."

"Periwinkle, I can find," I insisted.

"And I rather like just natural cuts," she said. "Simple. I don't want anything extravagent."

"I'll find it, then," I told her. "Bill goes back to work tomorrow, so I'll give him a list of things to pick out, alright? Why don't you write that list, making them as detailed as possible, alright? I'll send him to Muggle London."

"Is it safe?" she asked.

Truth was, it wasn't safe. But it was the best I could do.

"Of course," I nodded. "Come on, you should get to bed. Have that list ready for breakfast, okay?"

"Sure!" she brightened, standing up and hugging me tightly. "Thank you so much, Juliana."

"It's my pleasure," I hugged her back. She rushed up the stairs, eager to write that list.

A throat cleared at the door and I rolled my eyes, relaxing into the couch, "How long have you been there, Bill?"

"That was very nice of you."

"I hope you don't mind that I volunteered you, but I can't leave her here alone."

"I'll do it during lunch tomorrow," he told me, taking a seat beside me and handing me a cup of tea. "She needs something to do in this house. All she does is read and it's starting to make me bored."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Oh, come on, Bill. She enjoys doing just about anything. Every day she gets excited about something different. It's sweet."

"Ron's been writing," he informed me. "She writes to him nonstop. Did you know that he was going to ask her out?"

I nodded, "But he's going away, much to your Mum's contempt. Apparently, Dumbledore gave them a project to do."

He nodded, "Mum's been going mental about keeping the trio apart. But Ron wrote to me... I think he's going to say screw it and ask her out."

I brightened, "Really?"

He nodded, "Ron asked when would be the best time."

"And?" I pressed.

"I told him before the mission," Bill admitted. "In case..." Something happened. In case he got injured. In case he got killed. In case he got captured.

"That's probably wise," I admitted, swallowing. "It's going to be dangerous, isn't it?"

"No doubt," he answered quietly. "Promise me you'll be careful?"

"I'm rubbish in duels," I admitted. "Never was good in applying spells in active duty. That's why I'm a healer. I can take my time, rush when needed. I'm not put on the chopping block if I screw up."

"All you have to do is sit on the threstral," he told me, taking my hand and intertwining our fingers. "And then you just dodge the spells, if there are any. Chances are the Death Eaters won't know we're moving Harry, so it'll just be a boring flight."

I smiled wryly, glancing at our fingers. "When is it ever that simple?"

He fell silent, his gaze dropping to our fingers as well. Mine were manicured - as I had boring days with nothing to do. His were bitten and were in need of some care, but not much. I ran my thumb along the back of his hand and sighed quietly.

He spoke first, "We should get to bed."

"Yeah," I agreed, letting him pull me off the couch with our intertwined hands. It was the first night we had to ourselves since the entire ordeal started. Nearly two months ago Josey had arrived in my life, and I had not one moment to myself. Now, with Bill, and us being whatever we were, he hadn't a moment either with me. But tonight was different.

As the bedroom door shut behind me, he placed a silencing spell on the walls and we lost ourselves in each other. It had been nine years I had gone without a single touch of him. Nine years without kissing him fully. Nine years since we were together in the most intimate way possible, and tonight was perfect. There was no rush, there was no deadline. It was slow, passionate, and full of our suppressed love for each other. As I understood it, he had never touched the French tart, so that meant what exactly? He hadn't slept with another woman since we broke up? I found it hard to believe, as he probably went sleeping around on revenge with some whores in Egypt. It was I who had waited the nine years with no one. Not a single soul had touched me any way Bill had since we broke up.

As I laid my head on his chest, my fingers lightly tracing his scars, the crickets of the night chirped through the thin walls. Bill had taken down the silencing spell has he washed up, throwing the soiled protection away while he was at it. When he rejoined me in bed, I was silent, staring at the light colored ceiling and listening to nature.

"Do you ever wonder," I whispered, "what it's like to be a Muggle?"

"A Muggle?" he whispered back, taken aback by the abrupt change of conversation.

I nodded, "I mean, to not have to be at the front line of the war. To be protected by us as best as we can. Do you wonder what it'd be like?"

"I reckon a whole lot like when the war ended the first time. Like when we were in school."

I had remembered. It was the end of the first war, and the same year Bill and I had started school. I, the abused little girl, had walked through the halls of the castle and was sorted into the house of the brave. And I remember the red headed boy that had introduced himself to me and gave me a large breath of hope for happiness.

"Everyone was so happy," I recalled. "Everyone was just happy to be alive."

"But Muggles don't know that, do they?" Bill sighed. "So, I guess I'd be a bit like I am now. Apprehensive, but content with everything."

"Aren't you the least bit scared of the outcome of the war?" I inquired quietly, feeling his heartbeat and hearing it beat against it's owner's ribcage. "Dumbledore's gone."

"I have faith in Harry," Bill whispered back. "But yes, I worry some times. I am only content because you and Josey are safe here and I don't have to worry about you while I'm at work."

I stopped my hand from stroking a mindless pattern on his navel. "I will just worry for you."

"Worry, don't worry," he said wisely. "I'll be fine. Gringotts is a safe place to be."

"Your mother knows we're coming Friday after you get off work, right?" I asked suddenly.

I could feel him frown against the nape of my neck, but nod, "Yes. She's making dinner and Josey a cake."

"I hope she likes her gift," I sighed, glancing at the wrapped present in the corner of the room. Bill and I had picked it out ages ago - and I had retrieved the gift last weekend while using some spare time before lunch and after my trip to work on Sunday. It was a chest of children's books, a chest of things from her Muggle life. Photo albums of her family. Blankets from when she was a baby. And letters from her grandparents and such - They had passed years ago but I had done some digging to find them. The baby books were the exact ones her mother had read to her. A simple tracking spell had told me where they were located - in a storage shed held by a distant uncle of Josey's. I figured the relation was through her grandparents. Eitherway, it was easy to break into the shed and take the dusty, discarded items that had been buried in the back.

He wasn't using them and had most likely forgotten them.

"She will," Bill insisted. "Her stuffed animals as a child, her baby blankets, books. She'll need them for her baby, at least. So, I'd say she'll love it."

"Sunday after dinner at the Burrow?" I confirmed.

"If she gets upset or teary or angry, then yes, I think its best. She doesn't like doing that in front of people," Bill had observed.

"I agree."

"But enough of that. Sleep."

"Yes, captain," I giggled sleepily, closing my eyes. His lips pressed against the nape of my neck and I kissed one of the scars on his chest before succumbing to the darkness that was trying to pull me under.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Next chapter up - tomorrow morning! Thank you so much so far! And onto the Closing Ceremonies!

And thank you to everyone that's reviewed, Favorited, and followed so far! I love you guys! Send more reviews my way?

Lots of love,  
Anastasia


	25. Chapter 25

So this is a new story I've had in my harddrive for months... So I guess it's not new... Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter. I do, however, own the characters that are original - Juliana, Josey, the healers, etc (You get the idea). I also own the plot. If you're going to use, get permission from me, please? I'd really appreciate it! If you own a belt, this chapter is dedicated to you... no reason at all, really, but I felt the need to dedicate this to someone(:

* * *

The next morning, I awoke to a cold bed, and heard the shower running from the other room. Bill was awake, then. I slowly slid out of bed, throwing on my discarded clothes from last night. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I made my way downstairs, the cold wood making my feet move quickly. The kitchen was warm and I noticed the kettle already on. Well, someone was in a hurry.

"Oh, you're up!" Josey's voice cried suddenly.

I spun around to see her at the door with a mug in her hands. I raised an eyebrow in surprise, "You're up early."

"I woke up at dawn," she admitted. "I made breakfast."

"You did?" I was surprised and glanced at the stove to find it was empty. And then I glanced at the sink to see a few pans.

"Yeah, eggs and bacon," she smiled brightly. "And some toast - but I burnt it a bit."

"Really?" I smiled and followed her to the dining room where three plates were set. "Josey, this looks amazing!"

She blushed, "It's a thank you, for how kind you and Bill have been to me."

"You didn't need to do this," I insisted, sitting down across from her seat. "I'm glad you're just with Bill and I."

"Well, I thought it was necessary."

I rolled my eyes and took a bite of burnt toast. She grimaced at the sight, making me giggle, "I like my toast a little crispy. And so does Bill. Don't worry."

She relaxed a little and reached for a jam jar, spreading its contents on a piece of toast as well. Sopping wet footsteps sounded down the stairs and I sighed in contempt. Really? He couldn't dry off?

A wet Bill was in his work robes - an auburn colored suit and a plum tie. His long hair was still wet, but tied back in the usual ponytail. His fang earring brilliantly glinted in the room's light.

"Good morning, drowning rat," I greeted warmly.

He shot me a glare, "I let my hair air-dry, sleeping dog."

"You do look a little wet," I informed him. "But Josey's made breakfast. Sit down."

He sat at the head of the table, where the last place setting was, and grinned down at his food, "This looks great, Josey!"

"Thank you," she blushed.

"Tastes great too," I input.

Bill nodded in agreement, already done with his bacon and moving onto his eggs. "So, that list Juliana told you to make?"

Josey flushed at the mention of it, "Oh! Right, I'll ... I'll go get it."

She was gone before I could say anything against it. She should relax and just enjoy her breakfast.

I only was able to take another bite of my eggs before she reappeared, a small list in her hand. "I think this is it."

I took the list from her outstretched hand.

Crib - simple and standard side. Nothing fancy or expensive  
Blankets - probably three or four. Periwinkle in color, if possible.  
Diapers - cloth kind can be rewashed, disposable kind requires constant repurchase.  
Bottles - Not needed, really, until a few months later.  
Rocking chair - again, simple, and just large enough to sit and rock in.  
Baby Monitor - device that allows me to hear the baby if it wakes from my bedroom.  
Bath tub - Baby tub that is sizable to wash a baby in. Not quite sure what it looks like, but I know what it is.  
Onsies and socks - for a newborn and up to 3M in size.

I was surprised with how short the list was, and it was necessities only. Not a single thing of desire. No toys. No books. No robes or clothing for herself. Nothing even remotely desired for her own use.

Except for the baby monitor, which wouldn't work.

"The only problem with this list," I told her. "Is that a baby monitor doesn't work in magical settings."

"Oh," she frowned at that.

"But there's a spell. I can charm the baby's room to sent a signal to your room if the baby is in distress," I solved the issue that was presented. "Is that alright?"

"You can do that?" she gasped in amazement.

"You can do anything with magic," Bill grinned, finishing off his eggs just as the kettle started to scream.

"I'll get it!" Josey gasped as I started to rise.

"It's alright," I insisted, heading for the kitchen. "Why don't you describe to Bill these things?" I set the list in front of her as I walked past. "Bill is horrid at shopping."

"Am not!" Bill protested.

"Says the man that bought me a dozen of dead and wilted flowers for Valentine's Day one year," I called to the dining room wryly.

"I bought them when they were fresh and alive!" Bill defended.

"You don't buy flowers three weeks before Valentine's Day and hope they stay alive!"

I poured two cups of tea and brought the kettle out to the dining room and poured Josey another glass before placing it on a cooling plate. I handed Bill his drink and tuned them out as they talked about the list. I had a pouch of Muggle money that I kept on me in case of emergencies. This wasn't an emergency, but important all the same.

I retrieved it and placed it beside Bill before cleaning up the plates and beginning to do dishes.

"Portkey leaves in five minutes, Bill!" I warned, glancing at the time on the far wall.

"Shit, I need to get moving!" I heard him pocket the pouch of money and then enter the kitchen with his mug. I took it with my soapy hands and he kissed me gently in parting.

"Your hair did dry," I noted dryly as a few loose strands fell into his face.

He blew them away with a short puff of hair and winked, "Told you. See you, Jules. Have a nice day."

"I love you, wanker," I teased.

"Love you too, whore," he shot back. He kissed me once more before heading into the dining room and saying his goodbyes to Josey and pocketing the list.

"I shall be back at five thirty, if things go well," Bill informed us as he dug for the portkey in the living room.

"Enjoy your day back," I called.

There was a small flash and then no sound. I peeked my head around the corner and saw that Bill had indeed disappeared. Shutting off the sink, I dried my hands before walking over to Josey, who was seated on the sofa with a book propped up on her swollen stomach. "So, what do you want to do today?"

She glanced up, shrugging, "I would really like to relax."

"Relaxing sounds good," I smiled. "Want to play chess?"

Her eyes lit up, "I'd love to!"

She tossed the book to the side as I dug out the dusty old chess set behind the wine bottles. "What were you reading?" I inquired, placing it on the sofa cushion between us.

"Shakespeare," she admitted, blushing. "The Tragedy of Julius Caesar."

Bill had that book here? "Interesting," I smiled. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" she smiled back, making the first move.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Next chapter up - 5 pm EST! sorry for no update yesterday but I was decorating my room:P

And thank you to everyone that's reviewed, Favorited, and followed so far! I love you guys! Send more reviews my way?

Want to follow me on **Twitter**? My twitter account is linked on **my profile**! Just follow me and I'll follow you back! (Just let me know you're from here so I know!)

Lots of love,  
Anastasia


	26. Chapter 26

So this is a new story I've had in my harddrive for months... So I guess it's not new... Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter. I do, however, own the characters that are original - Juliana, Josey, the healers, etc (You get the idea). I also own the plot. If you're going to use, get permission from me, please? I'd really appreciate it! If you own a belt, this chapter is dedicated to you... no reason at all, really, but I felt the need to dedicate this to someone(:

* * *

We were quiet as we concentrated on the game, her taking my rooks and pawns, and I doing the same.

We were on our second game - as I had demanded a rematch - and she glanced at me, breaking her focused character. "Juliana... I have a question."

"Shoot," I stated mindlessly, sipping my tea and staring at the board as she moved her knight to its position. Well, the knight moved itself.

"On the papers you brought back from work for Molly," she prompted. "Did... you found him, right?"

I glanced at her, not execting this topic to come up, "Yes, I did."

"Luca," she confirmed quietly.

"Luca," I nodded. "Josey... I know you lied to me. I know they didn't drug you or anything like that."

Her eyes downcast to the board, "I'm so sorry... But I just... I hate myself for him staying there."

I touched her forearm softly, "It's alright. Just... tell me the truth. I need to know the truth. If you tell me lies, I could misdiagnose something, act on the lie and get myself hurt or you hurt in the process. That can't happen, okay?"

She nodded, "They kept me awake," she told me. "They would have me take care of the baby for the first few weeks. After the first full moon, he was taken from me... I only saw him occassionally again. I'd recognize him anywhere," she took a deep breath, her eyes filling with tears. "He had a birthmark on his neck, just below his ear." She pulled her hair back and showed me where. "It was a crescent moon. That's why I named him Luca. Because I thought, Luna is a moon, and an N sideways looks like a C."

"That's very creative," I commented gently. But I knew, deep down, that that was why Greyback and his mate had chosen that child. The moon symbolized the Alpha. And I knew Greyback had a similar birthmark. It was the mark of the alpha and the mark of the heir.

"He's okay, right?"

"I'd assume so, yes," I told her.

She nodded slowly, glancing at her fingernails which I had painted yesterday a bright orange. She had picked the color. "I hope so. Juliana, are we going to get the other girls out of there? The other kids?"

I nodded, "I'm going to try. Soon."

She relaxed, "Good."

"Checkmate," I informed her, glancing back at the board.

She groaned, "I let you win!"

"Rematch, then," I told her. "Winner takes all."

She agreed, letting me change the subject for now.

We got through a few more games, she the obvious winner, before I started on lunch.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Next chapter up - 7 pm EST (Next chapter is longer, promise)

And thank you to everyone that's reviewed, Favorited, and followed so far! I love you guys! Send more reviews my way?

Want to follow me on **Twitter**? My twitter account is linked on **my profile**! Just follow me and I'll follow you back! (Just let me know you're from here so I know!)

Lots of love,  
Anastasia


	27. Chapter 27

So this is a new story I've had in my harddrive for months... So I guess it's not new... Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter. I do, however, own the characters that are original - Juliana, Josey, the healers, etc (You get the idea). I also own the plot. If you're going to use, get permission from me, please? I'd really appreciate it! If you own a belt, this chapter is dedicated to you... no reason at all, really, but I felt the need to dedicate this to someone(:

* * *

The day passed slowly, Josey going back to reading after lunch and leaving me to entertain myself, which I did. In the form of organizing my clothing. I hung them up in the armoire in the far corner of the room. Bill had cleared out space ages ago, but I never got around to it. As I hung up my entire wardrobe, I realized just how many clothes I had. Most, I never had worn. Especially the dresses. Ugh, I hated them.

My trunk, half empty now, as the furnature was still inside from my apartment, only shrunken in size, slid under the bed and I got my things for a shower, making sure the chest of Josey's childhood items was hidden well under a mountain of clothes.

The shower was much needed after last night. My thoughts wandered to the events that occured. It had been nine years since I had had sex, and it had been with the same man... Nine years since I had been in a relationship, and it was with the same man... I had waited nine years for Bill, and it was nine years well saved. The way his touch lit my skin on fire, the way his eyes seemed to read my soul, and the way his lips seemed to draw my breath from me like a Demetor's Kiss draws a soul from a body.

I finished in the shower quickly as I heard a crack outside and threw some clothing on and twisted my damp hair into a towel.

"You're back," I commented as Bill walked through the door.

"Apparated," he smiled. "It's so much easier than waiting for the stupid Portkey to go off."

He gave me a small kiss, but it was enough to leave me gasping. As he retracted from me, he began to undo his tie and pull his jacket off.

"So, what did you get?" I questioned, as he took a seat.

His eyes lit up mischieviously, "What do you mean?"

I rolled my eyes, "What did you buy, Bill?"

"Oh! That's right," he smirked and reached into his pant pocket, withdrawing a small shopping bag.

"That's a very, very tiny bag," Josey commented.

I giggled, "Bill, unshrink it!"

He obliged and the bag became the size of the coffee table. Josey gasped and her fingers hesitantly touched the items on the table. Boxes of bottles, a box containing a crib. And a few bags of clothing items. Socks, bibs, onsies, and diapers. Cloth diapers.

"What's this?" Josey asked, touching a slender box. It was old with runes etched on the sides. I gave a smile at seeing it. The edges of the leather box were worn and fraying.

"Open it," Bill insisted. "It's an early birthday present."

Josey's face lit up and she took the top off in an instant. Her smiling face turned into a beaming one, "A wand!?"

"The best wand maker in Britain insisted this would be the wand for you," Bill confirmed. "Oak, dragon heartstring, and reasonably pliable."

"This is amazing," she took it gently into her hands and I could tell it was perfect for her.

"Fourteen and a quarter inch," I observed. "Perfect for you."

"Well?" Bill asked. "Try it out."

"I don't know any spells," Josey murmured.

"Swish and flick and say Wingardium Leviosa," I told her.

She nodded and did as I instructed. The crib box lifted a few inches before falling back on the wooden table with a thud. "Oh my God! I did it!" she cried.

I giggled, "Great job. That's higher than I got my first time."

"Bill, thank you so much!"

"It was nothing. You should have got one at eleven, so..." he trailed off, shrugging. Josey smiled and hugged him tightly. She was hugging him. It was a first and I was quite pleased with the progress she was making.

"I love it," she insisted, pulling away with a slight blush.

We spent the next hour observing the items Bill had purchased from the list. I was surprised at how good of a job he did. Nothing ugly, nothing wrong, and nothing useless.

"I had six siblings," Bill insisted after I raised an eyebrow in surprise the fifth time. "I've learned enough to get by."

I guess he wasn't a complete genius, then. He had help - his memory.

Dinner was an easy affair - a plate of baked chicken. Josey had a few pieces before going a little green. "I'm not sure I can eat anymore, sorry."

"Did you eat some raw meat today?" I asked quietly, setting my own fork down.

She nodded, shrugging, "It's alright. I'll just have some tea."

"Do you feel queasy?" I asked.

She nodded, "I'll... I'll be fine."

"Alright," I wasn't sure, but I let it slide and she just took cautious sips from her cup, inputting in the conversation normally.

Maybe she just didn't like my chicken.

That thought went out the window as I walked by the bathroom a few hours later to hear her vomiting.

I stopped, knocking lightly on the door. "It's Juliana... can I come in?"

"It's open," I heard her say weakly.

I twisted the doorknob and peaked through the crack cautiously. A thin sheet of sweat covered her bright red face and her blonde hair was thrown in a haphazard pony tail.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly, kneeling beside her as I took her temperature.

Warm, another fever?

"Just a little sick to the stomach again," she admitted. "It's nothing too bad."

Her blue eyes met mine in an attempt at a smile.

"Better than last time?" I asked.

"Much," she promised. "I just need a good sleep."

"Tomorrow we'll set up the baby room, alright?" I promised back. "And then I'll do some more spells to make sure you aren't going to get what you had last time."

"That sounds wonderful," she sighed.

"You feel up to getting to bed? Or do you need to stay here longer?" I asked.

"I'm fine," she seemed to reassure herself and stood, flushing the toilet and grabbing her toothbrush.

I left her brushing her teeth and went to Bill and I's bedroom.

"Hey," he sighed, obviously tired.

"I forgot to ask," I crawled into bed beside him, "How was work?"

"Besides the creepy Goblins making nasty remarks?" he teased. "Pretty dull. I'm beat."

I yawned to agree, "What time do you have to leave tomorrow?"

"Eight."

I groaned and pressed my head into the pillow, "Goodnight, then. I need sleep for that early morning."

"It's not as early as the Burrow."

"Hence why I need all the sleep I can now," I reasoned.

"That is the most twisted sense of logic I can think of."

"Goodnight, Bill," I giggled into my pillow.

"Goodnight, Jules."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Next chapter up - tomorrow! One chappy a day from here on out:P

And thank you to everyone that's reviewed, Favorited, and followed so far! I love you guys! Send more reviews my way?

Want to follow me on **Twitter**? My twitter account is linked on **my profile**! Just follow me and I'll follow you back! (Just let me know you're from here so I know!)

Lots of love,  
Anastasia


	28. Chapter 28

So this is a new story I've had in my harddrive for months... So I guess it's not new... Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter. I do, however, own the characters that are original - Juliana, Josey, the healers, etc (You get the idea). I also own the plot. If you're going to use, get permission from me, please? I'd really appreciate it! If you own a belt, this chapter is dedicated to you... no reason at all, really, but I felt the need to dedicate this to someone(:

* * *

I awoke once more to a cold bed, and one glance at the clock told me I had overslept and missed Bill. 8:05.

I was a little disappointed, but allowed myself to snuggle into the covers for a few more minutes before rolling out of bed. The covers rustled and a crunch sounded. I froze, glancing over my shoulder to the bed. A note was lying on the pillow, waiting for me.

I bit my lip, reaching for it and recognized the writing as Bill's.

Morning, Love! Didn't want to wake you. Josey's still asleep too. Have a fantastic day today. I love you, Bill. P.S. I didn't starve. I can make burnt toast.

I smiled at the simplicity and tossed it in my trunk under my bed to keep. Bill really could be sweet if he wanted to.

I took a shower before opening Josey's door. She was asleep, her leg kicked over the blanket and her face showing she wasn't exactly comfortable. An open diary - one I had given her a few days after she arrived in my care - lay on the blanket beside her and a few pages were inked through. Words covering every inch. I didn't dare read it, but I shut it and placed the quill atop it as I moved it off the bed. I then pulled the blanket over her - regardless of if she was waking up soon.

She stirred, but didn't wake.

Her body was stiff on her back and I knew it wasn't comfortable, but she didn't have many sleeping patterns to have with her belly growing in size in what felt like every day. It looked larger today than it had yesterday.

The kitchen showed evidence of Bill's use. Burnt pieces of toast were on a plate near the sink, uneaten. So he hadn't had breakfast? Or were these the failed attempts?

With Bill, I didn't know.

Around ten in the morning, Josey came downstairs to see me folding the onsies into the bags neatly - as Bill had thrown them in haphazardly.

"Good morning," I greeted.

"Sorry for sleeping in."

"Don't worry about it. Are you hungry?"

"No, not yet," she admitted. "Can I help?"

"Sure, just fold these," I gestured to the laundry basket beside me full of socks and onsies. So, maybe I had washed them as well. "Put them in the bags. I'll just take this one upstairs."

I carried them into the spare bedroom which would be made into the baby room and set them where Bill had set up the box for the dresser. At least he didn't mess something up this morning.

Skipping back downstairs, Josey was folding the clothing carefully, taking her time and examining the pieces before placing them in a bag.

"Perfect," I complimented.

By the time all the bags were upstairs, I made us some lunch before we sat in the baby's room.

"Juliana?" Josey whispered, lying on her back and gazing at the ceiling in silence. It was just a need to be in peace.

"Yes?" I inquired.

"We have to save him."

"Save who?" I asked, glancing at her.

"Luca... he can't stay there. He can't turn out like Greyback."

I turned back to look at the ceiling and winced. "I'll try the best I can."

But I knew it was going to be near impossible to get him back from the wolves. Not with the mate and the Alpha claiming him.

It would be a bloodbath.

"It's not possible, is it?"

"Everything's possible," I told her. "We just need the right preparation." She wasn't convinced and I gave a small sigh. "Yes, it'll be hard. Maybe take a long time."

"How long does it take to go bad?"

"A very long time," I lied, partially, as I didn't know.

"You're lying to me."

"I don't know," I admitted. "Luca will be fine, I'm sure of it."

She swallowed, her hands resting on the baby bump that was growing larger every day, "I'm terrified."

"You have nothing to be scared of."

She didn't answer right away, and we resumed in silence, staring at the ceiling. The dingings in the clock alerted me to the time. I should start on dinner. "Would you like pasta tonight?"

"I have nightmares," she answered with instead.

I frowned, pausing at the door before I had left the baby room. "I'm sorry?"

"I have nightmares," she repeated. "Of Greyback... that they find me."

"They aren't going to."

She turned her head to face me, "You can't promise that. Wards have failed before."

I swallowed, diverting my eyes from her, "I'd die before Greyback got to you, Josey... I really would. He won't find you, because I won't let that happen."

Her eyes filled with tears, "Don't say that-"

"It's the truth," I told her honestly. "I love you, Josey. You're like a sister... or a daughter to me. And you won't be subjected to Greyback again."

She bit her lip, "You're really cool, Juliana... You're like the older sister I never had... only we don't fight like siblings."

I laughed at that, and her lips lifted into a smile. "Come on, let's make dinner. I'm starving, so you must be."

She pulled herself into a standing position and followed me to the kitchen.

"I can give you something for the nightmares, if you'd like."

"No... if I try to suppress them, they'll just be worse in the long run."

I nodded, turning into the kitchen, and pulled a few pans off the rack above the stove. Honestly, Bill's place was so disorganized.

"Can I stir?"

I handed her the spoon to the noodles and nodded, "Knock yourself out, just... not literally, of course."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Next chapter up - Sunday!

And thank you to everyone that's reviewed, Favorited, and followed so far! I love you guys! Send more reviews my way?

Want to follow me on **Twitter**? My twitter account is linked on **my profile**! Just follow me and I'll follow you back! (Just let me know you're from here so I know!)

Lots of love,  
Anastasia


	29. Chapter 29

A deep breath left me as I stared at the group that Friday - we had changed the date due to security reasons. Ron, Hermione, Bill, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Mundungus Fletcher, Mad-Eye, Arthur, the twins, Kingsley, and Hagrid stood around the Burrow living room. Molly, Ginny, and Josey were in the kitchen, doing something I didn't care to ask about. The grip on my wand was tight, but my palms were sweating.

The most combat I had ever seen was when my father had burst into my apartment weeks ago.

And I hadn't even used my wand.

"You'll do fine," Bill insisted quietly beside me. "You just have to dodge spells."

I nodded slowly, but his words did little to reassure me. My reaction time was only magnificent when I was in the hospital. When I wasn't, I had knicks from knives, stubbed toes, and hair caught in something.

"Besides, you're riding with me," he continued. "The threstral just does all the work."

I swallowed, "I hate flying."

"Just don't look down," Bill told me quietly.

I nodded slowly, "Alright. I'll do that."

He gave my hands a reassuring squeeze, but it did nothing. Oh Merlin, I was going to die out there.

"Alright, stick to formation," Mad-Eye was grumbling. "One of you gets out of formation, I'll off you myself."

"Of course," there were murmurs to agree. My words didn't escape me but I managed a nod.

"Right, let's get to it, then."

Ron slipped away from the group as they began to file out the small front door of the Burrow. My eyes watched him head to the kitchen and pull Josey into the hall. He talked to her quietly, and she nodded a few times, before looking at their joined hands. He said something, taking a step closer. I couldn't hear, but I did see the smile that appeared on Josey's lips.

And then he kissed her. It wasn't on the lips or anything, but his lips on her cheek did enough to surprise the girl. And then he walked away. Josey glanced at her hands as Ron slid past me. And I saw a crumpled piece of paper in them. Like it had been touched thousands of times and debated as to whether it should be given to her or not. Apparently it was.

I gave Josey a small smile as I exited the door. And then I was thrown into the life of a combatant.

Bill picked a threstral he liked, even though there were only two, and climbed on its dark ridged back. He offered a hand to me and I took it, pulling myself onto the back of this winged horse creature. It's skin was soft, and didn't feel like the thick leather it looked. Despite the boney spine, it was quite comfortable to sit upon.

That is, until we began to ride.

I about had a heart attack by the time we level out. My arms were tight around Bill's torso, and my face was buried in his neck.

"Relax," he insisted. "It's beautiful up here."

But I couldn't. I hated heights, I hated flying, I hated this creature for what it represented. I had seen death, but I didn't want to be reminded of that.

Of Jacobus, of Brenna. So when we landed, it hadn't been quick enough.

The neighborhood was quiet, almost too quiet, and the darkness that surrounded the shadows made me uneasy. We walked onto the lawn of some home, the door flinging open.

Harry Potter wasn't what I had expected. I openly scrutinized him as he hugged Hermione and Ron. His eyes were a bright green, and his hair was black, messy, and hung over his black circular framed glasses. He was short, as well, perhaps not as tall as I expected.

"Wotcher, Harry," Tonks greeted, floating past him with graceful steps before she tripped on the edge of the stairs, stumbling.

"Clumsy, still, Tonks?" Harry Potter laughed.

Maybe he was okay, then.

Bill gave him a firm handshake, "All right, Harry?"

"Yeah, Bill. How about you?"

"Better now," Bill grinned. "This is Juliana Winter. She's a healer at St. Mungo's."

"Pleasure, Mr. Potter," I said politely, my hand reaching out to shake his.

"Great to meet you."

"Oi, you love birds, get in here!" the twins called from the living room.

Remus and Tonks shut the front door behind them, and scanned the interior. It was rather empty, meaning the Muggles that lived here had probably already left. It was a bit crowded in the living room, but Bill and I managed to hang back.

"We have great news, Harry," Remus was telling the Potter boy.

"Yeah, we've just gotten married," Tonks told him, her hair a bubblegum pink. Honestly, I had never expected them to get together, but they were, in some odd way, perfect for each other.

"Congratulations!" Harry smiled. "See, Professor Lupin? I knew you'd get tied down eventually."

Tonks laughed, "And that's not all, we're-"

"That's enough of the chit-chat," Mad-Eye interrupted, surveying the room. Everyone fell quiet and Bill gave my hand a squeeze. "Now, Potter, up here."

Harry walked towards Mad-Eye and his grip on his wand loosened a bit. "Now, we're going to create a diversion. Confuse the hell out of those Death Eaters. So, some hair-"

Harry glanced around, his eyes widening as he saw the twins, Ron, Hermione, and myself standing a bit apart from the group. Bill's grip on my hand was gone and I was left with sweating palms. I honestly didn't feel good.

"No way," Harry insisted. "This is too dangerous.'

"I agree," Fletcher spoke up, stepping forward. "I say we call it quits and all go-"

"Shut up, Fletcher, you little thief," Mad-Eye growled. "Tough luck, Potter. They've all agreed and they're all of age."

"Besides, there's thirteen of us against you with no allowance for magic," one of the twins stated. "So, I'd say your odds of fighting us aren't too good."

"But you can't just-"

Mad-Eye pulled out a flask, "I believe you're familiar with this brew."

"No!" Potter seemed to get the whole of this mission. "No way can you risk your lives-"

"Told you he'd take it this way," Hermione sighed, stepping forward and ripping hair from Potter's head. She dropped it in the flask and it bubbled a second.

"You better taste good, Potter," I threatened, taking the flask from Mad-Eye and taking a drink. I passed it to the twins, grimacing. "Oh, that's horrible. Muddy and disgusting."

As it passed around, the changes began slowly. My eye sight went horrible and I had to squint to see anything properly.

"Really, Harry, your eyesight is horrible," Hermione commented. I dug around the rucksack that was full of matching outfits and grabbed a pair of everything. The glasses went on first before I pulled the t-shirt I was wearing over my head.

The twins smirked at each other, "We're identical!"

"Shut up, you tossers," I giggled, amused.

"Looking hot there, Jules," they returned.

I glanced down to the lacy bra on my now flat chest.

"Well, it looks far better on my original body. Honestly, Potter, do you not work out?" I asked, taking my bra off. I flung it back at Bill, who caught it.

"Way too much practice catching you tossing your clothes," BIll commented almost to himself.

I snorted, throwing a Potter sized shirt over my head and then pulling my pants down.

He wasn't that big, to be honest.

I pulled on a pair of his pants and buttoned them together.

"Now, stay in formation," Mad-Eye reminded us.

"Aye, sir," the twins saluted.

"And no funny business," Mad-Eye warned them.

The twins nodded, taking the threat seriously. And then we were partnered off. Fletcher with Mad-Eye, Potter with Hagrid, and Ron with Tonks.

"Please, don't let me fall off," I told Bill as I joined him on the threstral.

"Just hold on tight, and keep your wand out."

I let out a shakey breath, "I suck in combat."

"Now you tell us," Bill told me.

"You knew this," I insisted. "I barely got an O in Defense. I'm meant to heal, not injure."

"Just don't panic, and act like you like you love flying," Bill insisted. "And if you make it through this... marry me?"

"Bill!" I snorted. "That's a crap proposal, and you know it."

"I didn't hear a yes," he laughed as he snapped the reins. I gasped, my arms tightening around his midsection.

"You won't get a yes if you kill me! You and I survive this thing, then I'll give you my answer," I compromised.

"Oh, it'll be a nice easy ride," Bill insisted. "Just over the countryside."

But a foreboding feeling settled in my stomach. "Something's wrong."

My gaze was locked on the dark clouds that seemed to have lightning inside. Bill was watching it as well. "Hold on tight, and wand at the ready," he instructed.

I nodded and gripped him tightly with one arm, my wand arm resting just at his side so I could fire if needed. And then we broke through the clouded barrier.

* * *

Thanks for reading! And sorry this is so late! Things have been crazy, trying to get ready for school again. I'm going to try to finish this story by next Sunday, as I start school that Monday, but I hope you enjoy this chapter! Next chapter - Few minutes!

And thank you to everyone that's reviewed, Favorited, and followed so far! I love you guys! Send more reviews my way?

Want to follow me on **Twitter**? My twitter account is linked on **my profile**! Just follow me and I'll follow you back! (Just let me know you're from here so I know!)

Lots of love,  
Anastasia


	30. Chapter 30

Bill dodged the curses that flew at us and our poor threstral was about to have a heart attack. I almost felt bad for it.

I fired more curses than I could remember. A few Death Eaters fell from their brooms, but my curses mostly missed.

"How many are tailing us?"

"Four," I said into his ear.

He turned abruptly and a green killing curse went over our heads. I gasped in sudden realization that we could very well not make it out of here.

"Stupify," I whispered. I knocked down a Death Eater, and he clipped another two on his way down, making my kill count with that spell three. "Reducto."

"Hold on, we're almost to the safe house," Bill called.

"Hurry up!" I shouted back.

He jostled the reins and we turned north, just in time to see the Dark Lord scare of Fletcher and the green spell hit Mad-Eye. Mad-Eye flew backwards off his broom and down into the dark depths.

I gasped in shock. Mad-Eye was the best Auror in the world... And Fletcher-

"Keep them off of us, Jules!" Bill cried.

I gasped as some freaking spell hit me in the wand arm and my wand flew far away... down to teh countryside below us.

"Lost my wand!" I called to him, my eyes wide in panic.

"Left front pocket," Bill shouted to me. My hands immediately found the pocket and his wand tucked into the jeans. "Don't lost this one!"

I didn't. We made it out of the storm and crashed through the wards surrounding the Burrow.

I was pulled into a hug by Josey before I even made it two feet from the threstral.

"I was so worried!"

"I'm fine," I insisted, hugging her back. "I'm fine."

And that was when I turned back into my normal self. I pulled the glasses off my face as I detached myself from her. Potter's baggy shirt did good in keeping me modest. But I was freezing. I had a sweater in the Burrow, and as we walked inside, I grabbed it and threw it on.

Bill cleared his throat, "Mad-Eye's dead."

And then there was silence.

Mad-Eyes death seriously impacted the Order. While they discussed it, I tended to George, who had lost an ear in the battle. Though I knew my touch was gentle, he whined like a baby.

"Ouch, that hurts!"

"It wouldn't hurt if you stopped moving," I snapped, smacking his forehead.

"Ouch! Mum! She's abusing me!"

"Grow a pair," Bill snorted.

"Wanker," George shot back.

"Honestly," I interrupted them. "I haven't even touched you yet. I've just been cutting your hair!"

"The cold air stings."

I cast a silencing charm on him with Bill's wand and pulled him to his feet.

"Now, if you're good, the silencing charm will come off tonight. If not, tomorrow morning. Am I clear?" George nodded, rolling his eyes. "Now, lie on your stomach, turn your injury upwards."

He lounged on the couch as I asked and I retrieved a bucket of clean water and a cloth. I gently dabbed around the wound, cleaning the area as best I could, before wetting the wound.

He tensed, and I knew it hurt, but he took the pain rather well, despite his earlier grumbling.

"Sorry," I muttered as my fingers grazed the edge of his wound. He let out a soundless yelp.

I wrapped a potion coated bandage over his wound - Essence of Dittany - before I secured that with wrappings around his head. A thermometer stuck out of the wrappings, me smirking, as he looked his reflection confused. "It'll keep your ear canal clear and I need to make sure you don't get an infection." I flicked his forehead as I sat down. "You'll live, saint Weasley."

He said something, but no sound came out.

"Juliana lost her wand," Bill spoke.

I glanced up at my name, "What?"

"You lost your wand," Bill repeated.

"Oh, yes... About a minute after Mad-Eye fell."

"Were you hit?" Molly asked. "Or did it fall from your grasp."

"I don't drop my wand," I insisted. "Of course I was hit."

Bill's eyes widened, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, it wasn't bad..." I rolled up my sleeve so they could see the dark bruise already forming. "Just a bruise."

Bill was instantly at my side, touching it gently before waving his wand over it. "Spell Damage," he murmured. "What color was the spell?"

"White, a stunner," I insisted, pulling my arm from his grasp and pulling my sleeve down. "It's fine. I'm a healer, I know these things."

"You know werewolf wounds, not spell damage."

"It's all the same," I told him. "I get both victims in the ward, I just have to sort them out for werewolf wounds first. The spell damage is the easy part."

Bill didn't look convinced, "Mum, look at it, will you? I'd appreciate a second opinon."

"Honestly, it's nothing," I insisted. "I'm the one with the healer degree-"

Molly took my hand, rolling up the sleeve. I winced at the small twinge of pain from the bruise, but she inspected it, turning my arm this way and that. "She's fine, Bill. Stop your worrying."

I giggled in amusement and pulled my sleeve down, "See? Stop hovering."

Bill chuckled and gave me a small kiss, causing me to blush lightly as Molly rolled her eyes. "Come on, it's been a long day... Let's go to bed."

I nodded, agreeing. I said my goodnights to everyone and then followed Bill up the stairs. I giggled as I shut the bedroom door behind me.

"What?"

"I forgot to take off George's silencing charm."

Bill laughed, "He'll figure something out. Come on, I'm exhausted."

I changed into my own clothes and slid in next to Bill, "Yes."

"What are you on about?" Bill asked from the closet, a toothbrush in his mouth, as he pulled his shirt off.

"I said," I replied slowly. "Yes. Can you honestly not remember? Merlin, maybe I should have said-"

"Yes?" he asked, surprised. He turned to face me, taking the toothbrush from his mouth, his eyes wide. "Yes?"

I smirked, "That is what I said, you dolt."

"Yes!" he cried. He launched himself at me, his toothbrush flying across the room and placed a big, minty kiss on my lips. "You said yes!"

"I did," I laughed, shoving him off of me. He collapsed on my side.

He jumped up suddenly, "Fuck!"

"What?" I asked, alarmed, and sitting up as well.

He shot me a grin and rolled under the bed. I peeked over the other side, lifting the blankets so I could see him lift a floor board. He grabbed something, replaced the floorboard, and was back on the bed in under a minute.

"That's where I keep my treasure," he informed me. He took my hands in his own and procured a box. A very, very familiar box. "I've kept this for nine years."

I gave a small smile, "I find that hard to believe... why?"

"Because I hoped this moment would come some day, and maybe Merlin heard my prayers."

He opened the box and a small diamond ring sat nestled in the blue velvet. It was his grandmother's, I knew, on his mother's side. A Prewett heirloom. He slid it onto my ring finger and I let it sparkle in the dim light briefly before glancing at Bill.

I gave him a small smile, "At least it's not dusty."

"It has been in there for nine years," he told me. "And my room is never dusty."

I giggled, kissing his cheek, "It's still beautiful... but I don't know... we've only been back together for a month, Bill."

"Doesn't mean we tell anyone," he insisted. "We can wait to announce it until after the war, if you'd like. Might be better, keep the attention off of ourselves. And we can have a small wedding, just family and friends..."

I nodded, silencing him with a quick kiss, "Sounds perfect. Let's sleep, though... Today wore me out."

He nodded in agreement and we settled into a comfortable position, him spooning me. As my head rested on the pillow, I stared at my dark bruise, tears briming in my eyes.

It was not alright.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Next chapter - tomorrow morning!

And thank you to everyone that's reviewed, Favorited, and followed so far! I love you guys! Send more reviews my way?

Want to follow me on **Twitter**? My twitter account is linked on **my profile**! Just follow me and I'll follow you back! (Just let me know you're from here so I know!)

Lots of love,  
Anastasia


	31. Chapter 31

Sleep did not come as easy for me as it seemed to be for Bill. But I had managed a few hours, causing me to be groggy the next morning.

Saturday, the thirty first. Potter's birthday.

I wasn't looking forward to it.

Bill agreed to glamouring my hand so the ring wasn't visible, and we descended the stairs. It was nearly ten, so I assumed Molly had let us sleep in because of the events last night. My stomach was grumbling though, as I slipped on a jumper, and made my way to the kitchen for a snack. Bill, groggy as ever, was behind me. I set to start the kettle, yawning as I did so.

"How's your bruise?" Bill yawned back.

"Better," I said automatically.

He yawned once more and set on the counter, grabbing a mug. "Where's Mum?"

"Haven't seen her," I admitted. "I'll go look. Pour me some tea, yeah?"

He nodded, too tired to really care, and I departed from the kitchen. I spotted Molly in the garden through one of the windows and went out to join her. She smiled and waved as she saw me approach.

"Great, you're up! Everyone else is asleep, I believe," she greeted.

"Yes, it's dead," I nodded towards the house. "I need to go to work for a few minutes... Just to check up on things. I just wanted to get permission, before I disappeared."

"Of course, dear," she nodded. "No need to ask. Just let someone know where you go, that's how it works around here. What do you need to do?"

I swallowed, giving a shrug, "Check on Jason, see how many were changed during the last moon. Little things, you know."

"Alright, well, enjoy yourself, dear. Will you be back from lunch?"

"Yes," I nodded. "I should be."

"Wonderful, we're having left overs."

"Sounds great," I insisted. I gave a departing smile and then apparated once outside the wards.

Veronika and Laura were sitting in my office, inspecting my latest task for them.

"I've never seen anything like it."

The black blur on my arm was twice the size as it was yesterday, "Reckon I go to Spell Damage?"

"They'd never let you leave," Laura murmured. She gently touched it and I winced.

"Last night, you say?" Veronika asked.

"Yes, it was half the size."

Laura ran a few spells to check it out, "Nothing registers."

"And it's not a bruise," I continued. "I was hit by some spell."

"Did you hear what it was?"

I shook my head, sighing, "No... There was so much chaos going on... And this spell came out of nowhere."

Veronika frowned, "What were you doing?"

I shrugged, "Wrong place at the wrong time."

She nodded and I returned my gaze to my arm as Laura spoke, "Have you tried Spell Damage?"

I hesitated, "Since my father escaped Azkaban, I'm not even supposed to be here. It's dangerous."

She sighed, "Well, I'd go down there anyway. This could kill you."

I nodded, "Yeah, I probably should."

"I'll escort you," Veronika offered. "Anything to get out of here."

I stared at my friend of a year and a half. I trusted her, yes, but she should not leave her post.

"Ten minutes we'll be gone," I told Laura. "And then I'll check on Jason."

"I hope it's alright," Laura sighed, rising. We began to leave the doors. "You're the best boss ever."

"Thank you," I said, oddly touched. As far as I knew, most of my staff hated me.

I was still floored by her admission by the time Veronika and I made it to Spell Damage. It only took them five minutes to diagnose it.

"Mors nitractari," the healer sighed.

Though my Latin wasn't the best, I could translate, "Death Unless Treated," I murmured. "And that means?"

"Exactly what the name suggested," the elder woman sighed. "I'm afraid we haven't seen this spell used in centuries."

I glanced at her nametag, "Healer Lowen, if it's not treated, how long do I have?"

"A week."

I felt my throat catch and I stopped breathing for a moment. A week. A week until I died. "And where is the cure, then?"

"It's so rare, miss."

"Where is it made?" I asked. "How much? Or... how, I don't know. Look, I work here. I know we have everything."

"We don't have this," she insisted. "We stopped stocking it a century ago."

"Where can I find it?" I asked. "Where is it's origin?"

"No one has it. Maybe pureblood families. Like... the Malfoy's or the Greengrass's, but most hospitals don't have them anymore."

I swallowed, "I see."

"I'm truly sorry."

I nodded slowly, "Thank you... May I ask who the last person affected with this spell was?"

She sighed, "Archibalt de Winter, from the House of Winter, in the sixteen hundreds." My eyes widened in surprise. "I know, dear, the father of that house now just ended up escaping Azkaban. They say," she glanced around her nervously, "That the Dark Lord got him out. But you didn't hear that from me."

"I didn't," I assured her. "So it would be at Winter Manor? Isn't that in Manchester?"

"Yes, I believe it is."

"Well, thank you anyway," I gave her a soft smile. "It was very helpful."

So Veronika and I walked back to the werewolf ward, and she gave me a strange look, "So, when are you going?"

"No idea," I admitted. "I've got six days, or I can get murdered my father upon entrance."

She sighed, "Well, if you need help, just ask. Laura and I would be glad to. Anything to get out of work."

I gave a soft laugh, "Thank you, for the offer. Tell Laura I said goodbye. I really must be getting back to my new place."

"Be careful."

"You as well," I replied.

The Burrow was still asleep when I arrived, only being gone for about twenty minutes. I took the cup of tea Bill offered, and he gave me a once over, "Where were you?"

"Work for a few minutes," I insisted. "Just to check up on things."

"How are they?"

"Great. Much better."

"That's good," he said slowly. "So why do you look freaked out?"

"Oh, just the state it was in was a bit of a wreck. I had to clean up a bit and order them to clean up after themselves."

"Right..."

I gave a bright smile, "Ready for the Potter party?"

"God..." he groaned as he sipped from his coffee, "I'm going to die."

I laughed, "It won't be that bad. I mean, have you ever really met him?"

"Once, for the Yule Ball. That was all."

"No obligations to uphold anything then," I informed him. "Personally, I plan on making sure Josey and Ron don't snog in the corner all night."

"Nope, not going to happen," Bill insisted. "He gave her a letter last night, right?"

"Yeah, you saw that, didn't you?"

He nodded, smirking, "I know what's in it."

"What?" I asked, surprised. "What's in it?"

"Oh, you know."

I blinked, "Please don't tell me he gave her nudes. I'll kill him."

"No," Bill laughed, "You'll see."

"How?" I asked.

Steps sounded down the steps, fast, and energetic. "By this."

Josey was in front of me in an instant, a bright smile on her face, "Guess what!?"

I glanced at Bill strangely, "What?"

"Ron said we could go play Quidittch tomorrow! Isn't that amazing?"

I giggled, "As long as you're careful."

"Oh! It won't be a game. Well, it will be, but it won't be like the ones before. Just the twins, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and I. I'm so excited!"

I laughed, "I can tell. You'll be fourteen."

"I know!" she squealed. She gave me a hug suddenly, "Thank you so much, for all of this. This has been the best year of my life."

I gave her a smile, "You're welcome. Mine, too."

* * *

So sorry for the long wait! But here ya go! Lots more where this came from:)

Want to follow me on **Twitter**? My twitter account is linked on **my profile**! Just follow me and you'll get updates(:

Lots of love,  
Anastasia


	32. Chapter 32

It was seven at night the following day, and latterns lit up the orchard as the teens played Quidittch with themselves, laughing and zooming past each other. I was sitting on the bench with Bill, enjoying a conversation with Arthur and Remus about werewolves and how they have been evolving.

That is, until a small blue light caused everyone to stop. A Patronus, with Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice.

And I knew that the good feelings of celebration for Josey's birthday were out the window.

"The Ministry has fallen," the ominous voice said. Figures of people running began to sprout from the whispy orb. "The Minister is dead. They are coming." My breath caught in my throat. "They are coming."

Immediately all the players landed and Josey rushed over to me, "What does that mean?"

"Stay close to me," I told her, glancing around us, and up at the sky. To walk back to the Burrow would leave us exposed, I knew that much.

"What's going on?" I heard Potter ask Hermione and Ron, as they joined us.

"The Ministry's fallen," I explained. "The wards around this place were set up by the Ministry. That means-"

I couldn't even finish my sentence. The orchard was up in flames as Death Eaters swirled in. I shoved Harry, "You need to get out of here!"

"Josey," Ron protested as Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

I gave Josey a painful look. Was it safer here? Or with them? "She's safer with me," I insisted. "Please, be careful," I told them. Hermione grabbed Harry's arm as well as Ron's and was gone.

Josey let out a small gasp as a Death Eater landed in front of us. I gripped Josey tightly to me, taking a step back. My wand was tight in my grip.

"Well, well, well," a growly voice stated. The dark smoke disappeared from the Death Eater's face and Greyback stood staring back at us. Josey whimpered and moved closer towards me. "Look who we have here. You're very bad, love, leaving."

"She didn't leave," I spoke. "She was taken away from there."

Greyback snarled at me and Josey gasped, taking another step back. "I didn't ask you to speak, human."

"And I recall you being part human as well," I snapped. "Leave the girl alone."

"You see, she has something of mine."

"You see," I mocked. "She doesn't."

"Jules!" a voice called.

I moved my eyes marginally over Greyback's shoulder to see Bill duelling a few Death Eaters with the twins. He seemed to spot my issue here. Greyback.

"Yes, that child is mine," Greyback growled. He made a lunge for us, but I stepped back and pulled her away from him.

"No, it's not," I spat back. "The child is hers. Not yours. And we want Luca back."

"You never had him in the first place, sweetheart," he spat at me.

"But you see," I explained. "I'm Josey's guardian now, which means I get rights too. And right now, Luca is declared a missing person and if found to be returned, for a reward of a million galleons. Your pack could live a century off of a million galleons, couldn't it?" He seemed surprised by this. "So, you give Luca back, and we will make sure it's Luca, or that money will go to whatever hero does bring him back to us."

He snarled, "That child is mine."

"I don't see your name on the birth certificate," I smirked.

"You know very well why not, healer," he barked.

I laughed, remembering, "Right... Ministry Act 17.923 A, no werewolves may have parental rights to children. Custody goes to the unaffected parent - and if none, the closest relative without affected blood."

He snarled at me, "Give her back."

"Give him back," I returned.

"You'll regret this, Winter," he spat.

"No, you'll regret this," I shot back.

He lunged again, and I tried to move, but I was pinned by the shrubs that formed the walls around this orchard. The trees were burning over us, now, and I eyed them worriedly as Greyback took a step closer. Damn it.

I aimed my wand at him, "Don't even try it."

"You are horrible at combat, I heard," he smirked. "Your father told me that one."

"And you're a horrible person," I shot back.

"I can live with that."

He lunged again, and in a last ditch effort to keep Josey safe, I blocked the way. My spell shot Greyback across the field and I pulled her from under the burning tree. "Quickly," I breathed to her. I shoved her in Molly's direction and Molly put her under a protective arm, with Ginny. I spotted Fred and George in battle as well, knocking out a few Death Eaters, but we were no match for them. They were prepared for a whole hundred of people. Not the twenty in the party we had.

And I realized with a sick jolt that they had come to ruin the wedding. The wedding that was called off months ago. They were here to crash a wedding for my boyfriend and his ex-fiancee.

A masked Death Eater headed straight for me, and I was hit with a spell that made my world black.

* * *

So sorry for the long wait! But here ya go! Lots more where this came from:)

Want to follow me on **Twitter**? My twitter account is linked on **my profile**! Just follow me and you'll get updates(:

Lots of love,  
Anastasia


	33. Chapter 33

When I came to, I was seated in the middle of the field, the trees still on fire, and the heat catching us all. Josey was to my right, huddled together and whimpering. Bill was to my left. Molly and Arthur were together, Ginny between them. And then there was the twins.

"Finally awake, sweetheart?" Greyback's breath blew in my face. I gagged, but didn't answer. "So, how are you enjoying your last days?"

So he must have known who cast the spell. "They're rather great, actually, omitting right now, of course."

He smirked, "Tell them all, yet?"

"Figured they'd find out."

Greyback grabbed my arm and I tried to pull back, but I was no match for his werewolf strength.

"Let her go," Bill threatened.

"I'm not going to hurt your girlfriend," Greyback grinned. "Yet."

He pulled the sleeve back and exposed my nearly black arm. The bruise had spread. Bill gasped in surprise. Greyback let go of my arm in satisfaction, "That is spreading nicely."

"Yeah, but there's no cure," I told him flatly. "So, I figure I'd rather my last days be all full of rainbows."

"She's got some spirit," a Death Eater remarked beside him, one I didn't recognize. "Just like her father."

"I'm nothing like him," I corrected.

"Oh, yes you are, beautiful," he had long black hair, twisted into dread locks. His face was pleasant, I supposed, but his black eyes screamed murder. He gripped my jaw and had me look up to him. He was a lot uglier up close.

"Don't touch me."

He smirked, exposing black teeth, "Very much like your father."

I jerked my chin out of his grip and looked away, my hand finding Josey's and clutching it tightly. We didn't have wands. And they did.

"It's a shame she turned to the Order though," another Death Eater spoke up. "We could use a good healer." My eyes closed at how familiar the voice was.

"I doubt that I'd be able to heal any of you, before I killed you with my bare hands, father," I replied, my eyes still closed.

"You seem quite upset, my daughter."

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes, "Oh, you know, the next time I expected to see you was when you were dead and I was identifying the body."

"Harsh," he stated.

"I try," I informed him.

But the slap caused me to immediately regret my words.

"Leave her alone," Bill snapped.

"Ah, you're her boyfriend, aren't you?" my father observed. "Bill Weasley. But you dumped her. Left her high and dry when she needed you most."

"You're a monster," Bill spat at my father.

"You aren't getting my blessing anytime soon," my father laughed.

"Like I even need it. You're not apart of her life."

Bill was given a very cruel smile, "Like I'm not."

I swallowed at the sight of it and spoke, "What are you doing here?"

"We got word of an Order wedding," my father replied. "Your boyfriend here was the groom."

"Things change," Bill said.

"Yes, well we have the Ministry now. This place is about as safe as a Muggle city."

I swallowed, "Why are you still here? This isn't the Order. There are fifty of them out there in the rest of the wizarding world." Of course those numbers were way too high to be true, but they didn't know that.

"Because, you have something we want."

I diverted my eyes from him, "Then tell us what it is."

"The girl."

"No," Ginny cried.

"Not you, you stupid girl," Bellatrix snapped.

Josey stiffened, "Why do you want me? I can't even use a wand!"

Bellatrix's lip curled, "The Dark Lord knows about you. He sees potential."

Maybe she was safer with Ron and them. "Potential for what?" Josey whispered. "I'm nothing special. Please, don't take me. I won't give you any trouble, I swear. I just want to be normal."

"Too late for that, Mudblood," my father smirked.

I tightened my grip on her hand. "Why is she important?"

"She has potential," Bellatrix snapped, though still vague. I shot her a glare.

"You keep saying that but what does it mean?"

"If she can bear the next Alpha, she has strong magic," Greyback sniffed out. "And the Dark Lord likes that."

I glanced at Josey to see silent tears down her cheeks. I gave her hand a squeeze, "That's not going to happen."

"Isn't it?" Bellatrix smirked. "We'll observe you for a few days."

"Observe?" Molly echoed.

"Better make room, blood traitor. You have guests," my father smirked.

I shot Bill a look, but he seemed fine with this. His hand found my other and gave it a calm squeeze. "We'll be fine."

Luckily no one seemed to overhear. We were herded back to the Burrow. I say herded because there was simply no other way to describe it. We were pushed into the living room and then ordered to go back to our daily lives.

So I took Bill's hand and he took Juliana's, and we went to his bedroom for a few moments.

"We're supposed to go home," I told him quietly as the door shut behind us.

He nodded, "May not happen."

I swallowed, "Oh..."

"Dinner, though, can happen," he insisted. "We just act normal. Ginny will be staying with the twins. That's the emergency plan in case something like this happened. Josey sleeps with us. We keep calm. We act like they aren't here."

"The list? That I gave Molly?"

"It's gone," Bill assured me. "Everything Order related is gone. We have some protection. We lock it up, too. They can't prove anything. And they won't take you away."

"What about my wand?" Josey asked.

I glanced at her, "What about it? They have it, don't they?"

She shook her head, "I put it in Juliana's bag."

Bill's eyes widened, "You did?"

She nodded, "I didn't want to lose it. But I wanted to bring it with me."

I kissed her forehead in appreciation, "Have I told you how much I love you?"

Bill fished it out of the bag and then disappeared under the bed, hiding it in the floorboards.

"We're going to dinner, keep your mind clear," he told Josey. "Come on."

We made it to the living room once more, and I explained to Molly that Josey wasn't feeling well.

"Well, we can just have dinner, then," Molly explained. She glanced at the four Death Eaters, and put a pleasant tone in her voice, but I could tell it was forced, "Are you joining us?"

Bellatrix smirked, "Yes, I believe we will."

We managed to all fit around the table - as the Golden trio was gone. Josey, Ginny, and I all shared two chairs that were transfigured into a bench so that we could all fit around the table. Bill sat on Ginny's other end. My father sat beside me and I kept my gaze from him the entire meal. No one spoke.

"Would you like your cake tonight, Josey, dear?" Molly asked kindly.

Josey looked up from her plate, flinching as Greyback watched her. "No, thank you. I'd rather wait for tomorrow, if that's alright? I... I don't feel well."

"Very well. I'll cover it up then."

"Thank you," Josey murmured.

"Of course, dear," Molly said quietly back. There was more silence, before Molly stood. "I'll go do that, then."

And then she disappeared into the kitchen.

"I'm tired," Ginny stated.

"Good for you, blood traitor," Bellatrix snapped.

Ginny's eyes blazed like she was going to say something back, but she jumped like she had been kicked. As she rose, Fred and George rose. "Right, then, little sister. Let's get reacquainted with our room, shall we?"

"I love our room," Ginny smiled. "Mum left your beds when you guys moved out, so it's all still there."

"Well, since the twins are with Ginny in their room, I guess I'll sleep with Juliana," Josey said quietly. "That's alright, right?"

What were these kids? Actors?

"Yeah, sure. Bill can sleep on the floor."

"Oi," Bill protested.

I sent him a sweet smile, "Like you haven't before."

* * *

So sorry for the long wait! But here ya go! Lots more where this came from:)

Want to follow me on **Twitter**? My twitter account is linked on **my profile**! Just follow me and you'll get updates(:

Lots of love,  
Anastasia


	34. Chapter 34

When we got up the stairs, me opening Ginny's door, I realized it was a closet. I shut the door, confused, as if it had been the wrong door. But it was the right one. I opened it again and it was still a closet.

"It's a safety setting," Bill murmured. "We built it in when the Burrow burnt down last year. The magic decides the plan."

"I see," I murmured. I shut the closet door and followed him and Josey to the bedroom. Bill took the floor without even being asked and Josey crawled in next to me.

"Can we lock the door?" she whispered.

I glanced at her to see her terrified form, "Of course."

I locked the door, securing some chains. When I sank down on the bed beside her, I spoke, "He's not going to touch you," I promised her. "You'll be safe."

She didn't seem convinced at her eyes never left the door. "He didn't like doors closed. The door was always open." Her hands kept rubbing her wrists repeatedly, I noticed, and I glanced at Bill, to see him sitting on the floor, and watching Josey as well. He glanced at me, and gave me a look that clearly conveyed I needed to do something.

"Do you trust Bill, Josey?" I murmured.

"Yes," she murmured back, her jaw trembling slightly.

"Then you know he won't let that happen to you. He won't let Greyback get in. And I won't let that happen," I insisted. "Josey, I promise."

She gave a jerky nod, "Okay... okay."

I reached for her, in comfort, but she withdrew from me and wrapped her arms around herself. "I never thought I'd see him again."

"I know."

"I thought... I thought I was getting better," she whispered. "That I was forgetting about him. But..."

"You'll never forget," I murmured. "But you can put it behind you."

"I can't with him watching me," she gave a choked breath like she was going to sob. "I hate him so much."

"I know," I reached for her this time, but she didn't pull away. I pulled her into my arms and she let out a sob. My heart broke at the broken state she was in. She cried into my chest and I rubbed her back, letting out a sigh. She deserved none of this... this torture in her own place of solitude. Especially on her birthday.

"I guess it's a bad time to tell you that you're birthday present from Bill and I is at home," I chuckled quietly into her hair.

She sniffled, "You guys got me another present? But the baby stuff... and the wand...?"

"You're one of a kind," I insisted. "Of course we got you more."

She pulled away from me, her frown melting into a wide smile, "Thanks, Jules... Thanks, Bill."

"Yeah, anytime, kiddo," Bill said from the floor.

"But... it's at the house," I told her quietly.

"Well... you can tell me about it?" she offered.

I glanced at Bill and he gave a nod, rolling his eyes to show he really didn't care if it was a surprise.

"We were going to make it a surprise," I told her quietly. "But we tracked down a distant relative of yours..."

"You're going to send me to them?" she whispered, not letting me finish.

"No!" I said immediately. "Of course not. Your family members have stuff from your Muggle home... Stuffed in the back of a storage unit. I did a bit of hunting..."

Her eyes got big, "What did you find?"

"There was a beautiful chest, carved with castles and dragons and princesses," I murmured. "Your name was along the top, Josey. Your full name. And... well, I snatched it. And all its contents."

"All my books," she murmured.

I nodded, "Books, blankets. Pictures... everything I could find on your family. You've had so much taken from you, Bill and I thought it only right you get some of it back."

Her eyes shown with tears, "Thank you so much..."

"You know I'd do anything for you."

"This has been the best and worst birthday ever," she managed a watery laugh before she broke down sobbing.

"It's going to be alright."

"They're gone," she whispered. "They're out there somewhere."

I knew immediately she was talking about Potter's trio.

"They'll be fine," I assured her. "They're safe."

"You don't know that."

"I know them," Bill insisted. "They'll be fine."

She wiped her eyes, but the tears didn't stop. "But... they could get hurt, and no one would know."

"They'll be fine," I insisted, gripping her hands with my own. "I should have let you go with them."

"It's not safe for me to apparate," she reminded me quietly.

"I know, that's why I said no... but you should have gone with them. Gotten out of here," I swallowed, sighing. "I'm so sorry."

"They can't take me, right? I mean... they can't!" she insisted.

"They won't," I promised. "They have to take me first."

"They were lying about the Dark Lord's interest in you, Josey," Bill sighed. "He doesn't care about Muggleborns, powerful or not."

"But why would they lie?"

"Greyback wants you back in the pack," I agreed with Bill. "But you won't be leaving my sight."

"I don't want to go back to the pack," she whispered. "I don't want to be back in the house... with the other girls... with the screams and the cries..." She shut her eyes painfully and pulled her hands from my own, rubbing her wrists once more.

I glanced at them briefly, "Did they chain you?"

I felt my eyes widen in shock as she nodded, "I scratched a lot, fighting... So they chained my hands."

"Oh, Josey..." I murmured.

"I'm fine now," she insisted. "I just..."

"It won't happen again," I whispered. "It won't."

"How do you know?"

"I know," I insisted. "Because as long as I'm here, you'll be safe."

It was three in the morning, and I hadn't slept a wink. Bill and I kind of stared at each other, but we both knew he had work in the morning. He would be wicked tired, but he didn't seem to mind. Pounding steps came up the stairs and I knew who's they were. Greyback's.

There was a pause outside the bedroom door and then the steps continued on. Every five minutes, there would be a pause outside the bedroom door. I glanced to Josey sleeping every single time, glad she wasn't awake and wasn't freaking out.

"Do you reckon they'll let us leave?"

"Josey and I? No. You, yes. They want Josey for Greyback... My father wants me for himself, and the Dark Lord," I murmured.

"Well, that's not going to work, then. You can't get to the Shell Cottage." I knew he was referring to the wand hidden in the room.

I bit my lip, "I know... Unless you came here after work?"

He shook his head, "I don't know. I don't know if they'd let me in."

"They want to keep track of us," I disagreed. "They won't let you out of their sight."

"We'll see what happens," he sighed.

"I'm terrified," I murmured to him. "She's already so fragile. There is only so much I can do."

"She's strong," Bill insisted. "Stronger than she looks."

"Greyback... he just needs to leave her alone. It's not good for the baby if she stresses out this much. It's not good for her, either."

"When is she due?"

"Next month, I'd say. Near the middle of September."

"So, six weeks?"

"About," I agreed, glancing at the door as the steps walked by once more.

"They won't take her," Bill insisted.

"We don't know anything yet," I sighed.

So we argued like this back and forth until near sunrise. Josey woke up, then, her fear no less as strong as yesterday. Perhaps stronger.

I got her clean clothes and she took a shower across the hall, me guarding the door per her request.

My fingers traced the bruise on my arm subconsciously, tracing the black and white line that ran across my wrist, as the bruise went no further down, just up to about mid forearm. I swallowed down the pain that flared when I touched it.

"Why didn't you tell us, dear?" Molly murmured as she suddenly appeared.

I shrugged, "I didn't... I didn't want to burden you with the news, nor did I want it to be a fuss. When it happened... well, it happened."

"There is no cure?"

I hated lying, but I had to. "Not that I know of. I already asked healers..."

"That's why you wanted to go to your work..."

I nodded, "Yeah... I'm sorry, I should have told you... I just... I always knew I'd die from something in battle. I'm rubbish at it. Practically had to be tutored all throughout school in duelling and Defense. I just... I've never been good at it. Got an O out of luck, really." I knew I was on the verge of being hysterical, I could feel it bubbling in my throat. "And... I just tried my best, doing the best I could to get back... I couldn't die. And..."

"We'll find something, Juliana. You won't die."

I closed my eyes as I leaned on the bathroom door, "My father has the only cure, Molly. I'll never get it, and he'll never give it to me. I have until Thursday."

"Thursday?" she gasped in surprise. "But that's so soon."

"A week is all it takes," I murmured. I opened my eyes, to meet her sad, but always kind eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. If we can-"

"We can't," I said simply. "I know where the potion is, but I know there is no way I can retrieve it. It is guarded by my father's collection of boggarts, dementors, anything else that could possibly function as a harmful creature. All of his potions and elixirs are. This is no exception."

Molly frowned, "Oh..."

I gave her a sad smile, "I'm sorry for that. I should have told you, I should have found a cure. I should have gotten Josey out of here."

"She'll be fine."

"Until the observation period is over," I responded. "And then they'll take her, and myself."

"They won't take-"

"They need both of us in order to have collateral," I replied. "She depends on me as much as I depend on her. If I speak out, she's hurt, if she speaks out, I'm hurt. They need something to make her talk."

Molly sighed, "I'll make some breakfast, okay? What would you like?"

"Anything."

* * *

So sorry for the long wait! But here ya go! Lots more where this came from:)

Want to follow me on **Twitter**? My twitter account is linked on **my profile**! Just follow me and you'll get updates(:

Lots of love,  
Anastasia


	35. Chapter 35

I stiffened as boots echoed throughout the hallway. I recognized them. Molly had only been gone for a minute, but already I had a visitor.

"Well, well, well, look who's defeated."

"Not defeated," I ground out. "Disgusted."

"With?"

I smirked, glancing at my father, "How you swear loyalty to the Dark Lord. And I find it amusing that the first moment you can get a glimpse into a blood traitor's life, you go running towards it. You see... I find it disgusting how you act like you hate blood traitors, when really, I think you secretly love them."

"How dare you!" he shouted. A slap was my reward for my clever remark. "That is not-"

"So defensive!" I gasped, still goading him. "What do you expect me to say?"

"You're going to regret ever talking back to me."

"I already have," I snapped. "And that's why I'm fine with talking back to you now. There's nothing more you can take from me."

His lip curled cruelly, "Oh? And your adopted daughter?"

"She's not yours, nor is she Greyback's."

"But she is Greyback's," my father spat in my face. "And she's going to be his for every day until her filthy cub is born and she dies."

My heart clenched in fear, "That's not going to happen-"

"Oh, but it will."

I swallowed, giving a defiant stare at my father, "What do you want?"

He gave a cruel smile, "You know what I want."

I pressed myself against the door, "That's not going to happen."

My father's eyes flashed maliciously, "It is if you want that cure."

"I'd rather die than-"

"Then you'll get your wish," my father spat cruelly.

I narrowed my eyes, "Then I guess I will die. Good."

"I really don't wish that upon you," he smirked.

"Yes, I'm sure you do," I snapped. "Because I look so much like Mum-"

I gasped at the slap I didn't see coming.

"Touchy subject?" I remarked. "I'm sorry, should I have said, 'I act just like Mum too?'"

"Shut up-"

"Mum would never have wanted any of this to happen," I told him. "The only thing Mum wanted more than us was kindness and peace. You're destroying her wishes with your behavior."

He smirked, "Your mother was nothing more than an easy cover."

"You loved my mother," I told him forcefully. "You still mourn for her."

He sneered down at me, "You like to make me out to be some tragic hero, but I don't care for her at all. I never have-"

"You wouldn't blame her death on me if you didn't," I continued.

He growled, "Your days are coming, Jules."

He thundered off and I gave a small breath of relief . Just then Josey's door opened and she gave me a hesitant smile, "Breakfast?"

"Come on," I insisted. I linked arms with her, and despite her being wet, walked down the stairs, keeping as close to her as possible.

Bellatrix was twirling her wand in her hand as she regarded us silently. I met her eyes and did not once look away as I passed her. She gave me a snarl of distaste, but otherwise stayed quiet. I half expected a curse.

Molly was placing dishes on the table, passing out silverware, as she waited for everyone to arrive. Bill would be the last. I pulled Josey into a seat beside me and on the other side sat Molly. Just to make sure she was okay. Greyback was standing beside the window, watching her carefully.

"Don't pay attention to him," I told her quietly as she began to hyperventilate. "If you begin to panic, it's bad for the baby."

She swallowed, "I don't know if I can help it."

I sighed, taking her hand with my own, "You'll be fine. I'm right here."

She nodded slowly, her eyes keeping on the table. "I can feel him watching me."

I turned my attention to Greyback, but he didn't seem to mind me looking at him. I shot him a dirty glare, which went unnoticed, before jumping as something touched my lower back. My father took a seat besides me just then, sending me a smirk.

"Where's Bill, Juliana?" Molly asked after everyone else was seated.

I shrugged, "He was getting dressed when I headed down. He'll be down soon."

"Very well, we'll start without him then," Molly sighed.

"Are you alright, Juliana?" Arthur asked. "Your arm-?"

I glanced down at my arm, cursing the fact I hadn't worn sleeves. It was spreading, but I gave a small nod, "Fine, Mr. Weasley. I still feel healthy."

"No cure, then?"

I shook my head, "No, but that's alright. I'll be fine."

Bellatrix gave a snort, "Filthy blood-traitors. So noble and willing to die."

I shot her a shrug, enjoying as she got even more annoyed by it, "At least we don't kill for sport."

"Like I said, noble."

I clenched my jaw to keep from retorting and put a sausage on my plate, as well as some bacon. Josey helped herself to some eggs and a piece of toast.

"Oh, Mr. Greyback," Molly began nervously, as her voice tremoured slightly. Greyback shot her an annoyed look. "There is more in the kitchen. I know Remus gets quite an appetite after a full moon. So please, help yourself."

"I don't eat this filth," he spat at her.

I winced in pain as Josey's hand clutched my own especially hard at his voice.

"Oh, well, if you change your mind, then," Molly said, trying to keep her voice strong. The poor mother turned her gaze to her plate, remaining quiet for the meal.

Bill arrived near the middle of breakfast, looking disgruntled.

"Where have you been?" I asked him curiously as he sat between George and Ginny.

"Wrote my boss to inform him I couldn't head into work today," he shot an annoyed look at the Death Eaters that were eating. "I, apparently, cannot have a wand for going to work."

"Oh," I sent him a sympathetic smile. "Well, too bad. You're still injured."

He ran his fingers along his scars as he rolled his eyes, "I'm healed."

"Yeah, thanks to me,"I returned. I took a bite of some toast, rolling my eyes, "So grateful.

I ignored my father's probing stare and Josey did well to ignore Greyback, who seemed to be angrilly mutilating a few sausages on his plate. Was he ever just civil?

But the teasing and lightheartedness stopped as no one else offered conversation. Perhaps I was on the edge of comfort because I had grown up around cold-hearted, angry, and hell-bent people. But I could never let my guard down.

"Can we study more spells?" Josey asked me as she finished her breakfast.

I nodded, "Yeah, though we don't have wands, so we'll just have to practice movements and stuff."

"I'd like that," she admitted.

I rose and helped her climb over the bench, before dismissing ourselves and taking our plates to the kitchen. I herded her to the living room and gestured for her to sit. "So, let's see... where did we leave off?"

She remained standing, thinking, "Um... Alohamora."

I smiled and nodded, "Perfect. Now, do you remember..." I trailed off as she frowned. "It's okay if you don't-"

"No, my stomach... hurts," she said quietly, her hands coming to her abdomen.

"Josey..." I stepped towards her, gently guiding her into a seated position. "Where does it hurt?"

"Right here," she took my hand and pressed it to a spot near her appendix. "Ow!"

"Okay," I said quietly. "Just breathe deeply... That's it. In. Out."

"What's happening?" she whimpered.

"Shh," I said quietly. "Don't panic. Everything's fine. Really."

She started to tear up, "Juliana, you're scaring me."

"It's fine," I promised her. "You're going into labor-"

"But I still have a month left-"

"Werewolf pregnancies tend to be faster than human ones, because the werewolves need the cubs able to adapt to their surroundings immediately after birth. Just... stay here... I'll be right back."

"Don't leave-"

"I'm only going to the dining room," I promised her. "I'll be right back."

She whimpered once more and I kissed her forehead before getting up and hurrying quickly to the door, "Molly," I said, catching her attention. She glanced up, hearing my urgent tone. "I need your help."

"With what, dear?"

I glanced around the room cautiously, "Um, well... Josey has some stomach pains, and since I don't have a wand, I can't cast the proper charms to properly diagnose the issue." I shot the Death Eater's a glare. "But I think... I don't know for sure, but she might be going into early labor."

"But isn't it too soon?"

"I know, I know," I waved off her panic. "But the stress she's had in the past few days has caused her to stress the baby out and well... it's going to happen soon... likely within the day."

Greyback was alert now, staring at me, but betraying no emotion. I gave Molly a pleading look, "Usually, I have about five healers with potions and things ready in case of emergency, but..." I groaned. "I don't exactly have that and all the potions are at home. So... could we please hurry up here?"

She rose immediately, tossing her napkin onto her plate as she rushed after me. "What can I do?"

"Get some cool water," I told her. "And some towels. I'll need her nightgown from her bag."

"Where-?" Molly began, but I cut her off, sitting besides Josey as she breathed deeply and kept her eyes shut.

"Not quite sure yet. Her water hasn't broken-"

"It might have in the shower," Josey whispered. "I don't know... But I felt weird in the shower."

"Okay, then her water might have broken," I corrected. "Josey, did you have any pains at all during breakfast?"

"Just one, but I blew it off as nerves."

I frowned in concern, "Alright, let's get you up to our bedroom, then. Just to keep you comfortable and in a familiar surrounding."

Molly was already off doing as I commanded, and Ginny was there, looking anxious, "What about me?"

I didn't even glance at her as I helped Josey to her feet. "Keep everyone away from the bedroom. I need her to be relaxed."

"But-"

"Try your best," I informed her, cutting off whatever she was going to say. "Keep everyone-"

"I'll do that," Ginny breathed, running off.

I helped Josey up the stairs, her going a little faster than I expected, but quite slow at the same time.

"And get me a wand!" I shouted after her.

"No promises!" she cried back.

* * *

So sorry for the long wait! But here ya go! Lots more where this came from:)

Want to follow me on **Twitter**? My twitter account is linked on **my profile**! Just follow me and you'll get updates(:

Lots of love,  
Anastasia


	36. Chapter 36

I groaned in frustration, helping Josey down on the bed, and Molly helped me change her into a nightgown.

"How far apart are your contractions?" I asked her.

She squeezed her eyes shut, "From when you began taking me up the stairs and then just now."

"Five minutes, then," I calculated. "Molly, pull her hair back. And try to keep her from, well, passing out."

Josey gave a whimper of fear, "I'm scared."

"You'll do fine," I said calmly to her. "I have faith you can do this. You've done it before. You know what to do."

"But-But what if I die! Like this one girl she started to bleed too much-"

"I'm a professional healer, Josey," I interrupted. "I'm trained in this. I've delivered countless of werewolf children before. This will be no different at all."

She whimpered once more, "But-"

"It'll be fine," I whispered. I took her hand tightly in my grasp, "There's nothing to worry about."

I left her with Molly as I sprinted down the stairs, nearly crashing into a few people that were at the bottom.

"What's going on?"

"Josey's giving birth and I need to find the proper potions," I snapped, pulling out of my father's grip. I pulled open cabinet drawers in the kitchen, trying to find any pain relief potions, anything at all. But I found none.

I nearly screamed in frustration as I slammed the cabinet shut and dug around in a medicine drawer. Nothing. All the boys in the house and no pain relief potion?

Not even a period relief one?

Anything would be helpful.

But nothing.

I slammed the drawer shut and blew past the Death Eaters that were watching me work around. I grabbed Ginny's arm as she started to climb the stairs, "Do you have any pain relief-"

A cry cut me off, and I winced. Josey had to be having her worst contractions now.

"Pain relief potions?" I asked her, breathless.

"No, I-"

"Anything? I don't care what it is. Cramp reliever? Even headache-"

She shook her head, "No, I buy my stuff from the twins when I get my period-"

I groaned, "Your mother? Any one? What about Bill's-"

"At the house," she interrupted. "He took them with you when he was allowed to leave."

I groaned, "I find it hard to beleive no one in this house even has a Muggle form of medicine."

She sent me an apologetic smile and I sighed, "Alright, do you know how to brew one?"

She hesitated, "Um... I can try."

"Not good enough," I sighed. I ran a hand through my hair, "Alright..." I spun around to face the entourage of three Death Eaters. "I need one wand. I will give it back after the baby is given the proper diagnostic spells and such. I'll..." I hesitated as I said this because it was very hard for me to allow this to happen, "I'll let Miss Lestrange stay in the room to make sure I don't let her run, or anyone run."

Bellatrix shot me a look of distaste, "I will not-"

"She, or the baby, can die without a wand," I interrupted. "And I highly doubt you want the Dark Lord's interest to die on your watch."

She snarled, "She better be quick."

She withdrew a wand from her robes and I recognized it as my own. "No guarantees," I said breathlessly. "Thanks," I muttered, taking it from her hand carefully, before turning and rushing up the stairs.

I could hear her heels clicking behind me. I made sure to give Josey an easy smile as I entered. "Miss Lestrange will be making sure we don't run," I informed Josey as she gave the woman a wide-eyed look.

Bellatrix shot her a look of disdain and leaned against the far wall, picking her nails.

"Her contractions are closer," Molly told me.

"Good," I said, giving Josey's hand a squeeze. I waved my wand over her midsection, seeing she was indeed in labor. My fingers felt along her abdomen and I nodded to myself as I went through procedure.

"Now, I need you to take a deep breath," I told the girl. "You remember this from last time?"

She nodded, "I'm scared."

"You'll be fine," I insisted. "All you have to do is push when I say."

"But, what if I do something wrong, or-"

"Josey," I said forcefully, taking her hand and making her look at me. I sent her a meaningful look, "You'll be just fine. Just breathe."

She nodded slowly, "You'll tell me what to do?"

"Yes," I gave her a soft smile. "I'll tell you exactly what to do."

She nodded, "Okay... okay, I can do this."

"You can," I agreed. I let go of her hand and gave a sigh of relaxation. "Now, you need to relax."

But she stiffened instead, looking over my shoulder.

I followed her gaze to see Greyback with his arms crossed, watching the scene.

"You need to leave," I said immediately.

"No."

"Yes," I returned. "She needs to relax. If she doesn't, she could-"

"I'm aware of what could happen-"

"The cub could die," I shot. "So you really want to risk that? Leave. You'll be informed when it's over."

He sneered in disgust, "No."

I glared at him, "I deal with werewolves far scarier than you on a daily basis. Either sit outside or leave completely."

"No-"

Josey cried out as she turned on her side, only her shoulders and head, clutching Molly's own hand with two of hers.

I groaned, "Stubborn werewolves! Eugh, I can't exactly threaten you with no wolfsbane when you don't even take it."

"I stay."

"Then you get out of her eyesight and you remain so quiet that not even a mouse can hear you," I shot to him.

I gently pulled Josey onto her back and wiped some hair from her forehead, "Breathe," I instructed gently. "In... Out... there you go. Just keep breathing."

"It hurts."

"I know," I soothed. "You can do this, remember? Really fast. You won't even know how long it was."

She gave a choked sob as another contraction hit her. She was close.

I set up a few towels by Josey's feet and a soft blanket I always carried with me just in case.

"Okay, are you ready?" I asked Josey as I kneeled before the bed.

She shook her head.

"Okay, on your contraction, push," I told her. "As hard and as long as you can."

"O-okay," she said shakily. I could tell she was terrified.

"No pain potion?" Greyback asked.

I shot him a look of fury, "Shut up. No, we don't have any. Didn't you hear me at all?" I turned to Josey. "Okay, I know it's going to hurt. But the faster it hurts, the faster it'll end."

She whimpered, but nodded, "Okay... okay."

"The first time you did this, did you have a pain relief?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "No... no."

"Good, then you'll know what to expect," I said in relief. "Okay, ready?"

The breath she took told me she was.

* * *

So sorry for the long wait! But here ya go! Lots more where this came from:)

Want to follow me on **Twitter**? My twitter account is linked on **my profile**! Just follow me and you'll get updates(:

Lots of love,  
Anastasia


	37. Chapter 37

I leaned back on my heels as the cry pierced the air, and using my arm to wipe the sweat away, slowly rose to my feet and rubbed the child off, cutting the ambilical cord with a simple motion of my wand. A few more spells, and I presented it to their mother.

"A boy," I told her quietly, putting him in her arms.

She gave me a wide-eyed look and blinked away tears as she put her arms around the boy, "Valentine."

I gave her a small smile, "Beautiful name." I gave her a one armed hug and kissed the top of her sweaty forehead, "I'm very proud of you."

She gave a breathless laugh, "Thanks."

I cast a few more spells on the pair, making sure both were healed before turning towards Bellatrix, "As promised," I stated, handing over my wand.

She snatched it bitterly, her eyes darting to the child before looking at me, "Wasted my entire day."

"Would you rather watch the rest of the family?" I asked. "I think this was more entertaining."

She stormed out, the door banging behind her, and the cries of Valetine once more resurging.

I turned towards Greyback, "And you?"

His eyes flickered to the boy, "Does he have any marks?"

"None," I answered. "And none that I saw. They both need their rest, so if you'll leave-"

"He's my son-"

"Not in the magical registry," I returned. "So-"

His eyes flashed amber, "He's still my blood."

I narrowed my eyes, "You touch him, and I'll make sure you don't have any blood."

He rolled his eyes, "No wand, human." He stood and approached the bed, leaving Josey cowering in fear, but not moving one bit. She held Valetine closer to herself, trying to quieten him, but staring up at Fenrir in absolute terror.

"Leave her-"

"Let me see," Fenrir growled at her.

Josey whimpered, sinking further into the pillows around her. "I-I-"

"Let me. See. Him."

I pushed Fenrir's shoulder away from her as the baby's discomfort grew. "After she sleeps," I shot at him. "Now, leave her to rest. Leave them both to rest. It's been a long day."

He growled before storming out, and I sent Josey a soft smile, "I know all the stuff is at home for him," I started, "But... maybe we'll go home soon. You should get some rest."

Molly took the child from Josey's arms, "He'll be safe with us, dear."

Josey swallowed, nodding, "Okay."

I kissed her forehead as I embraced her, "You did very good."

"Thank you," she whispered. She leaned back on the pillows and relaxed with a breath. "He'll be alright."

"I won't leave the room," I promised her.

She let out another breath and closed her eyes, "Good."

"Sleep now," Molly instructed. When the girl was asleep, Molly came over to me and spoke quietly. "Are there any marks?"

I bit my lip, "There's... well, there's a..." I moved the blanket from the child's ear and she saw the mark, "That."

The small mark was shaped like a feather, hidden behind a tuff of hair on his head. It couldn't be noticed unless pointed out... or if one was a werewolf.

"What does that mean to werewolves?"

I bit my lip, "Nothing I know of."

Molly sighed and ran her fingers along the edge of the blanket, "Will they try to take him?"

I sighed, "Most likely, yes."

She swallowed, "I can't let that happen."

"Neither can I," I agreed.

"What can we do?"

I glanced at my bag, still untouched, the wand hidden in its depths. "Well... I don't know."

She frowned, "They can't take either of you, dear."

I gave a small smile, "I'd rather they take me than her. I only have days left... she has her whole life."

"We can get the cure," she insisted.

I swallowed, "I'm not willing to do what my father asks for the cure. My life is not as important as Josey's well-being."

"He wants..." Molly frowned.

"He wants us both," I admitted. "And neither is happening. Never. So... I..."

"Dear," she got teary, "Don't talk like you aren't going to make it."

"I-" I swallowed. "I have a will... I rewrote it after my father was sent to Azkaban. . . Um... Josey's custody goes to whoever I deem her Godparents... and I know I should have asked first... But I hope you don't mind. You're brilliant, and you've raised seven wonderful children, I know you won't go wrong with her... I left a trust for her, as well, and money for you to care for her... things of my mother's I was given when I graduated. I just... I want you to promise me something... and I know it's a lot to ask."

"Anything," Molly said quietly.

"Promise me..." I felt my own tears begin to collect, "Promise me you'll raise Valentine and Josey as if they were your own. I know... I know how dangerous it is... especially now. She means the world to me... and-"

"Of course, you didn't even need to ask," Molly insisted.

I continued, wringing my hands, "Bill... tell him I'm sorry... I should have told him when I found out, I should have said yes all those years ago... I should have just moved to Cairo anyway, after we broke up... Tell him that for me... because I'll never admit it to his face." I gave a small laugh, "His ego's already big enough... And Charlie... tell him that I'm sorry for leading him on... and that I-"

"You aren't dying yet-"

"It's any day now," I told her simply. "The curse is already spreading..." I glanced down at my arm. "Soon, it'll spread to my heart, and then there'll be no way to stop it. I have hours, maybe, left, before that stage hits."

"That's why you live it like you have much left."

I swallowed, "I don't have any... and..." I gave a small helpless breath as I tried to figure out how to word it. "I want to thank you... You're a mother to me. You're everything I wanted in a mother... This Burrow... it brought me greater joy in my school years than I ever had in my life. And ... thank you so much for everything you've done for me... from talking, to teaching me to cook, to... to yelling at Bill for me when we were fighting. Thank you."

"Oh, dear," she gave me a one armed hug and a few tears leaked on both parties. "We love you."

"I love you all, too," I murmured to her.

"Now, you're going to be just fine," Molly insisted. "I know it."

* * *

So sorry for the long wait! But here ya go! Lots more where this came from:)

Want to follow me on **Twitter**? My twitter account is linked on **my profile**! Just follow me and you'll get updates(:

Lots of love,  
Anastasia


	38. Chapter 38

Molly left to make dinner as I gently rocked Valentine in my arms, but the door opened and I glanced up to see Bill enter.

"Hey," I said quietly.

"She exhausted?"

"Just about," I nodded, yawning as well. "Too much excitement today."

He sighed as he sat at the foot of the bed, glancing at the sleeping girl, before looking at the child in my arms, "Who does he look like?"

"Josey," I laughed. "But he has Greyback's dark hair, which isn't that much of a difference. But Josey's blue eyes and her face."

He nodded slowly, "How did she do?"

"Fantastic," I insisted. "She knew exactly what to do and she stayed very calm once we got going."

He nodded, glancing at his feet, "Mum told me about the conversation you had... who has the cure, Jules?"

I swallowed, "My father."

"And?"

"I'm not taking it from him."

"He's a Death Eater-"

"No," I interrupted, shaking my head. "He... he knows I want it. But I'm not doing what he asks in order to get it."

"Oh," he processed the meaning of my words. "What does he want?"

"To have a go," I sighed. "And not going to happen."

"What else?"

"Don't know, started to throw insults then," I admitted, folding the blanket away from the little boy's face. "But it doesn't matter."

"It does matter," Bill insisted. "I love you, Juliana. I'm not going to let you die."

"I love you too, but some things just have to happen," I sighed. "I'd rather die from this than from some werewolf at the word finally having enough."

"I don't want you to die at all... I just got you back," his voice wavered a bit and he met my eyes, his oddly moist. "I don't want this to end so soon."

"You'll find someone," I insisted. "Maybe we weren't meant for each other-"

"How can you say that? All these years, all this time seperated, and months before my wedding, I run into you," he spoke passionately, leaning forward. "I run into you and... you're beautiful, you're still the caring, loving, and fierce girl I loved in school. Nothing changed. And I love that about you. You don't care what other people think. I would have died if you hadn't have been there. And call me sentimental, but fate brought us back together. Fate would not be so cruel as to take you from me so soon."

"Bill," I said gently. "I won't-"

"No, listen. I'll try to find out another way to get the cure. Your father has to have a compromise somewhere."

"He won't."

Bill gave me a frustrated sigh, "Yes, he will. He has to. You're his heir to everything he has. He can't just let you die."

"Letting me die would be merciful," I agreed. "Which is why he's making me suffer with the curse beforehand."

Bill shook his head, "That's not it."

"It is," I sighed. "So... we'll have to deal with it. I'm sorry... I really am..."

"Then you aren't sorry enough."

I clenched my jaw, "Let's not fight, please... I don't want to fight."

He sighed, "Fine." He ran a hand through his long hair, no longer in his ponytail. It fell gently around his shoulders, a slight wave to the red, and stopped his hand at his fang earring. "I just don't want to lose you."

"And I you," I returned quietly. I touched Valentine's ear softly, tracing the shell before bringing my finger down his cheek. "He's so innocent... So pure. I fear if Greyback gets ahold of him..."

"He'll end up like Greyback."

I nodded, "We both know why... And... And he's Josey's. Legally. She has first rights to him."

"Can he ever take him?"

"Kidnapping," I admitted. "But not legally. Not unless willed to him. And even then, there is a court trial to see if he is a fit parent, being werewolf."

"To which he obviously isn't."

I nodded, "But if the Ministry has fallen, so has the Wizgamot. And that means that he might have some say if he gets that."

Bill frowned, "Oh."

"She has to get out of here... before something bad happens... but I don't know how without raising suspicion."

"Greyback's been patrolling the house at night, so she has no chance to get out. Not with his hearing."

"And if we try to apparate," I agreed, "it would be heard. They would punish the rest of the family."

Bill agreed, "So... what to do?"

"I feel like a sitting duck."

"You look like one too," Bill commented.

I rolled my eyes, turning my gaze back to Valentine, "Yeah... I'm sure."

There was silence as Bill thought of something. When he finally spoke, five minutes had passed, "You look great holding a child."

"I'm not having any children," I told him softly, smiling as Valentine's fingers wrapped around my index finger in his sleep.

"Why not? I thought you wanted three."

"I do," I agreed, "But I don't think I can have children... The damage my father caused to my body all those years ago... it's left a mark."

"Go to St. Mungo's-"

"I work there," I rolled my eyes, "I know what they'll say. To keep trying, and eventually you'll conceive. But, in reality, they just say that to give you hope. I don't think I can have children."

"Well, you won't know until you know, right?"

"There is no spell to find out," I told him. "There are fertility potions to increase the chances, but that's all... And I can't have children with my father alive... I'd worry constantly over them."

Bill nodded in agreement, "Well, we can try in a while, can't we?"

I glanced up sharply, "What?"

"You and me..." he swallowed nervously, "We can have children in the future."

"Assuming I live through the week," I continued for him.

"Yeah, sure, assuming," he corrected.

"I..." I hesitated. "I don't know, Bill."

"You and I would be amazing. Walks through the beach every weekend. Picnics on the rocks. Quidittch every Sunday at the Burrow. A whole new generation of Weasleys."

I bit my lip, "I... If I can... maybe."

He grinned, "That's fine with me. A maybe is good enough."

"And if I can't?" I asked. "What then? You dump me for some pretty girl you meet at the supermarket that's in working order?"

"That's what you're worried about?" Bill laughed quietly. "No, that's not going to happen. Regardless of whatever happens, I'm staying with you. That's a promise."

I rolled my eyes, "And when it's true?"

"It's not going to be," he insisted. "I'm disfigured. I find it a miracle you'll stay with me."

I diverted my eyes from him and back towards Valentine, "So that's why you're with me? Because I'm the only one that doesn't see the scars?"

"You know that's not true," he insisted.

I raised an eyebrow, "Is it? I don't see your scars, because all I see is you. You're all I need. Whether you're seventeen or twenty six, scars or no scars, you're still the man I fell in love with. And less people than you realize see your scars as well."

He shook his head, "You're missing my point. My point is, I don't deserve you, you don't deserve me... yet here we are. And that means something, Jules. Fate brought us together... and I know that Divination crap is just that, crap, but I'm willing to just let fate push us together... To let this work out... Because I don't want it to work out any other way."

I sighed, "I'd never leave you, you dolt. Not unless it was because that's what I really wanted to do."

"Then you'll understand why I'm going to find you a cure," he insisted.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine. You work on that, but when time runs out, and you're empty handed, I won't be disappointed."

"I will be, though," Bill said.

I sighed and stood from the chair, "I'm going to pee. Can you hold him?"

Bill frowned, "And if I drop him?"

"You won't," I insisted. I used a free hand to get his arms in position and placed the sleeping baby in his arms. "Three minutes, and I'll be back."

He was tense, his body stiff, as he clutched the baby for dear life, "Okay."

"Relax or he'll wake up," I smirked evilly, before walking out the door. Perhaps I could get some food as well? He'd be fine on his own.

* * *

Another chappy:) Review, please?

Want to follow me on **Twitter**? My twitter account is linked on **my profile**! Just follow me and you'll get updates(:

Lots of love,  
Anastasia


	39. Chapter 39

Josey's POV

My fingers tightened painfully around each other as I watched Juliana leave the room, Valentine with her, as her and Ginny went to go change his diaper. I had offered, but she insisted I stay with the rest of the family.

Only two days old, yet very strong, my son was beautiful and perfect. He smelt of baby powder and gurgled at nothing in particular.

Molly rushed off to the kitchen to make something, and I glanced at Bill, Fred, and George, all in a deep conversation. Good...

Juliana's words really had bugged me. Perhaps she thought I was asleep, but her talk to Bill had been pressing on my mind. I had been given the healed go ahead, so I knew I was fine. Perfectly back in normal shape.

I stood quietly, trying not to draw attention to myself and approached the figure in the far corner, withdrawn, and moody. This was my only chance. Who knows when an opportunity like this would come again?

"What, girl?" he growled.

I bit back a whimper of fear and dropped my gaze to the floor, talking quietly, "I-I-"

"Spit it out," he snapped.

I took a deep breath and spoke quickly, "I-I'd like to talk to Juliana's father."

"Then talk to him, stop wasting my-"

"No, I-" I winced as I realized I interrupted him. My eyes closed as I expected the slap, or the shove, or something as punishment, but none came. I glanced up to meet his eyes, trembling in fear. "I just want to... to trade. Juliana can't die... She can't... and Mr. Winter has the cure... and-" I felt tears collect in my eyes and I dropped my gaze once more, sucking in a breath, "I'll... I'll do what he wants if he gives Juliana the cure."

"Then you should tell him this."

"Juliana's told me stories," I murmured. "And... and I know what he would do... but I'm terrified ... I mean, I know that he usually ... hurts first, then asks later. And... I want to make my point."

"And you aren't terrified of me?"

I swallowed at the growl and scampered back as he stepped forward, "I-I am," I admitted. "Absolutely... sir. I..." I felt more tears build in my eyes as he crossed his arms. "I won't bother you more... s-sorry."

I backed up, not turning my back, and turned hastilly from the room as I neared the door. I nearly ran into Juliana.

"What was that?" she asked curiously, glancing at Greyback. "Did he hurt you?"

"What? Oh, no... I, uh, was telling him that... that Valetine had that feather mark."

Juliana raised an eyebrow, "And what did he say?"

"He said he'd look into it... that the baby might be Order material."

I let out a sigh of relief as she nodded and rushed past her towards the kitchen where Molly was with something to eat. But in the hall, I was intercepted by that crazy woman, Bellatrix. I felt my jaw tremble as I looked to the ground as she walked around me.

"It's hard to fathom what Greyback wants you for," she told me. "A little worthless swine, if you ask me."

"I know," I whispered.

She stopped in front of me, her wand tapping under my chin and pushing my head up, "He informed me of your intent. Claudius is not kind." Already? I had only just spoken of it.

"I-I know," I tried to hide the images my imagination had created.

She looked me over, "He'll be waiting for you. At midnight, head to the bathroom."

I swallowed, "And he'll give her the cure? He promises?"

Bellatrix sneered down to me, "He promises."

I relaxed a breath and nodded, "Thank you for... for telling me."

"You wake the house, the deal is off," she spat.

I nodded slowly, "I won't."

"Good."

She left and I drew in a sharp breath before heading to the kitchen. Perhaps some food could take my mind off of things.

Midnight. There never seemed to be a midnight that wasn't dreary, or threatening. Juliana was sleeping, her breath leaving her quietly as she turned away from me. Bill was on the floor near my feet, soft snores leaving him. Not loud, but noticable. Juliana's black arm, draped across the mattress beside her, was slowly getting darker the more I watched. I knew she only had days, perhaps less, left.

I had to save her. She saved me. I owed it to her.

My gaze travelled to the baby boy in a conjured crib besides me. Valentine was sleeping as well... Another opportunity that couldn't be wasted.

I silently rose from the bed, drawing my bedtime robe around me as I reached for the door.

"Josey?" Juliana's voice murmured.

"Going to the loo," I whispered. "I'll be back soon."

"Be careful," she whispered back, but she didn't stir, telling me she must have fallen asleep.

I opened the door with a small click and slid out into the hallway, shutting it behind me.

I swallowed a scream in my throat as I felt someone behind me, trapping me from moving.

"Good girl," they said quietly into my ear. "Now, you get the potion after the arrangment's been done."

I nodded slowly, recognizing the voice as Greyback's. My heart was beating rapidly, I could feel the pulse in my neck telling me that it was going to burst from my skin. "I'll do whatever to save her... I owe her."

"Yes, taking you in when no one else would."

I swallowed back the tears that were building in my eyes, "No one would take a fourteen year old mother. Not in their right mind."

"Fourteen?" he gruffed, still not moving. "I could have sworn you were younger."

I hugged my arms to my chest for warmth as I tried to curl into a ball to escape him. "I turned fourteen on the first... the day you arrived here."

"Hmm... Still older than I thought."

"How..." I swallowed, getting strength back in my voice, "How old did you think I was?"

"Eleven."

"I was eight when you kidnapped me," I whispered shakily. "Five years ago."

He growled in my ear, "And you give such good offspring."

"Is Luca alright?" I whispered before I could stop the question. "Is he okay?"

"Like a king," Greyback growled in my ear. "Just as Valentine will be once he returns with me."

I bowed my head, "I'm going to die tonight, aren't I? Juliana's father's going to kill me."

"I can't control his actions," Greyback stepped back. "But if he does kill you, he loses his life as well. I claimed you, you're mine. And if he murders what's mine, and if he takes my right to have more future heirs, I'll make sure he has no chance of having any himself."

"Is Luca sick?" I turned to face him, my eye wide with fright. "I mean, why else would you need more heirs if he was healthy... If he was healthy, he'd live to take over the pack, right?"

Greyback sent me a look, "You get no say in what happens in the pack, slave."

I lowered my gaze immediately, "I-I'm sorry... I just worry... a lot... I guess, I'm sorry."

"He's waiting for you." Greyback gestured for me to lead and I took a few hesitant steps before walking down the stairs slowly. Greyback followed closely.

Claudius Winter was standing in the kitchen, by the backdoor. He had a wand in his hand and another hand on the back door handle. "Well, let's do this, shall we?"

"Where's the cure?" I asked, feeling stronger than I felt.

"Your precious Weasley mother was given it this afternoon, to ensure that my end of the deal was delivered," he smirked.

"And it's the correct cure?" I continued. "It'll save Juliana?"

"Of course. I can't have my only heir die, can I?" he continued. "I'm rather glad you offered yourself, though. I was about to just take you myself in exchange for the potion... but I do like my participants more unwilling..."

He opened the door and gestured to the cool air that rushed in, "Now... let's go to the orchard."

I pulled my robe tighter to me and stepped out of the back door, glancing back to the two Death Eaters as they followed. My arms still wrapped around myself, I continued to walk down the path to the orchard.

This place held so many happy memories. It was difficult to picture what it would be like once they were tainted.

* * *

Another chappy:) Review, please?

Want to follow me on **Twitter**? My twitter account is linked on **my profile**! Just follow me and you'll get updates(:

Lots of love,  
Anastasia


	40. Chapter 40

I woke with a gasp, Valentine's cry piercing the night air in the house. I groaned and rose, glancing at the crib, before getting up and caring for the baby.

"Josey..." I nudged the lump in the blankets. "Josey, I think he's hungry..." My words died off as I pulled the blankets back to see nothing... nothing but more blankets. "Bill?"

"Hmm?"

"Where's Josey?" I asked him sharply.

"She went to the bathroom, remember? She told you when you woke up," Bill muttered into the floor.

"The bed's cold... she's been gone for a while," I murmured back. I glanced at the clock on the nightstand to see it was four in the morning. I kicked him sharply. "Get up. We need to find her-"

Bill groaned and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "I'm sure she's-" the door opened and a figure stepped through. I recognized the yellow robe immediately and saw Josey give me a tired smile. "She's fine, see? I told you."

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Where have you been?"

"The loo," she answered quietly. "I, uh, locked myself in there when I heard Greyback's footsteps in the hall. I wanted to make sure he was gone... and I must have fallen asleep in the tub. I just woke up."

I relaxed in relief, "Good, I thought something bad had happened to you."

She shook her head, swallowing, "No... I'm better."

"Good," I smiled at her tiredly. "I think he's hungry. . . Would you like to feed him?"

She nodded, stepping over to me and taking the baby from my arms. "You should go to bed," she told me. "You didn't fall asleep until late last night."

"Are you sure?" I yawned. "I can stay up."

"I insist," Josey insisted. She sat down in the wooden chair beside the crib, and next to my bag. She pulled out a small t-shirt from it and placed it over her shoulder. "Please?"

"Alright," I sighed. "But wake me if you need anything."

She nodded, "Goodnight."

"Night," I yawned, glancing to see Bill already back asleep, before sliding back in bed.

Something felt off in the room when I woke up that morning. Like... magic was in the air. I glanced around the room curiously, but spotted nothing different. Josey was awake, rocking Valentine gently in her arms. She glanced at me when I got out of bed, and sent me a small, strained smile, "Morning."

"Morning..." I looked her over, "You look dirty."

She glanced down at herself, seeing the yellow robe with dirt stains along the bottom.

Odd... must have rubbed against something.

I raised an eyebrow, but decided not to question it. "Is he asleep?"

She nodded, "Just fell asleep..."

"Good, then we can have him sleep with Bill while we get breakfast, okay?"

She nodded and set the baby down in the crib gently before rushing after me as I climbed down the stairs.

Molly presented me a tea cup nearly as soon as I sat down, giving me a smile. She handed Josey one as well before sipping from her own. I raised an eyebrow to this as well, taking a sip. It had a sweet taste to it, almost like there was one too many sugars in it.

"What's in this?" I asked curiously, taking another sip.

"Hmm? Oh, my mother's old recipe," Molly insisted. "I'll pass it down to you if you and Bill get married one day, dear."

"Oh... it's delicious," I insisted. "A little sweet for my tastes, but very good."

"Glad you like it, dear," Molly smiled.

I finished it easily before setting the cup down, "Truly, it was..." I stretched my arms as I leaned back in my seat and stopped, staring at my arm. "Wha...?"

It was fading to it's normal color. The black slowly diminished, turning to a peachy pink color.

"Your father gave me the cure last night and told me to put it with your morning tea," Molly admitted. "I don't know why. But... I made sure it wasn't harmful... It was the oddest thing."

Josey swallowed, "I was so worried about you..."

The way her voice wavered... her dirty robe... the wild look in her eyes last night, "You didn't," I said evenly, my eyes not leaving hers.

"Didn't what?" she whispered.

"Josey," I gasped. "He could have killed you-"

"I'm fine," she insisted. "It... it wasn't... it wasn't that bad... compared to the pack..."

"Did he cut you?" I asked, leaping out of my chair and to her side as I looked her over. "You've just had a baby! It's hardly even safe-"

"You said I was alright," she insisted. "And I'm healed-"

"Are you bleeding?" I asked her urgently. "Were you? Did he cut any skin?"

"No... I healed the bruises while you were asleep though," she admitted quietly. "You taught me how, remember?"

"Josey..." I felt tears gather in my eyes, "You should never have done that-"

"I couldn't let you die," she insisted. "And... He said that if I hadn't have approached him... well, he would have taken me anyway... I'm really sorry... I'm so sorry, Juliana."

I embraced her tightly, "You are never getting out of my sight, do you understand? You'll never be alone again if I have anything to say about it."

"B-but-"

"No," I snapped. "Josey, you could have died. And it's my fault. You aren't going anywhere unless I know. Your son needs you, you can't just do this-"

"It was either willingly or unwilling," she interrupted. "I saved your life!"

I swallowed my argument, "You did. And thank you, so much, but... you shouldn't have even done it."

"I love you too much to let you die," she whispered quietly.

"I love you too," I smoothed her hair with my hand and pulled away. "Are you sure you aren't hurting anywhere?"

"Positive," she insisted. She fidgeted with her hands, "I'm just glad you're okay."

I gazed at my arm to see it back to normal, a small scar appearing where the spell had originally hit me on the forearm. "Me too... Merlin, I owe you the world."

"You've already given it to me," she gave me a small smile. "So much more than I could have imagined."

* * *

Another chappy:) Review, please?

Want to follow me on **Twitter**? My twitter account is linked on **my profile**! Just follow me and you'll get updates(:

Lots of love,  
Anastasia


	41. Chapter 41

Josey sat on the couch, Valentine sleeping in her lap, as she watched the twins play chess against each other. She seemed captivated, only turning away once to ask Ginny a question, before she turned back.

Bill and I were on the floor, watching her closely. I, of course, told Bill the entire story. He wasn't happy. He was relieved I was okay, but not happy at all that my father had gotten ahold of Josey. Frankly, neither was I.

But the night had passed quickly and the Death Eaters had been called away, leaving our wands behind. I could only hope that meant we could leave.

But Greyback was watching her closely, the only one of them not to be called away.

"Knight to E 4," George insisted.

I turned my eyes from Greyback and back to Valentine, sleeping soundly.

He was going to be in danger if we stayed here.

"When can we leave?" Fred asked, distracting his twin as he whispered to the board his next move.

"When the Dark Lord allows," Greyback answered.

"And why aren't you at the meeting, then?" Ginny asked. "Shouldn't you be there? You are a Death Eater after all."

"There are many reasons for me remaining," Greyback growled at her.

"Oi, leave her alone," Bill snapped.

Greyback turned his eyes to him, "Look, Weasley's. I don't want to be here, and you don't want me here. So, how about we all just act like I'm not even here."

I narrowed my eyes at the werewolf, before turning to Bill, "Leave him alone. He'll just get worse."

The twins played another game, and then another, before Bellatrix came back. She shot Greyback a look and they disappeared into the kitchen. There was silence in the living room following their departure, the only sound the chess pieces moving and George and Fred giving commands.

"Rook to ..." they continued, but providing no distraction.

Bellatrix sneered at us as she entered, Greyback not returning with her. She looked us all over in disgust, "We'll be watching you, bloodtraitors. You're given your wands back, because the Dark Lord believes you should get a futile fighting chance... Don't think this means you're safe." She apparated in a cloud of smoke and Bill immediately rose and grabbed his wand off the dining room table. He began to cast wards around the house to keep the Death Eaters out.

"We survived," Ginny broke the tense silence.

And just like that, a celebratory feast began.

* * *

Another chappy:) Review, please?

Want to follow me on **Twitter**? My twitter account is linked on **my profile**! Just follow me and you'll get updates(:

Lots of love,  
Anastasia


	42. Chapter 42

A sigh of relief escaped me as I traced my fingers along the chest. It was safe.

"It's all yours," I murmured to her quietly. She set Valentine down in his crib before taking a spot beside me in the nursery. She ran her fingers along the wood before opening it slowly.

"It's beautiful."

"It's all yours," I told her softly. "I didn't look through them, just to make sure they were yours."

She pulled out a small book that was obviously very old. A Bible... whatever it was, the writing on the inside was also very old. "My mother's Bible," she whispered. "The entire family tree's in here from her side."

She set it down beside her knees before pulling out a small woolen blanket. "My baby blanket." Item after item she went through, flipping through childrens story books, seeing dedications from her parents written in the covers.

By the fifth book, she was in tears.

"Hey... don't cry," I pleaded quietly, gathering her in my arms.

"I miss them so much," she murmured.

"I know," I silently replied. "We all miss someone."

"Who is it you miss the most?" she asked me, pulling away and wiping her eyes in embarrassment.

"My sister and mother," I told her quietly. "Very much."

"Tell me about them, please?" she pleaded with me.

I sighed, but agreed, beginning, "I was five when my mother died, child birth complications with my sister, Brenna. It's what started my long time feud with my father. I begged them for a sister, someone to play with at all hours of the day... My mother was very kind, constantly putting others before herself." I tapped my fingers on the wood of the trunk. "I was four when she told me she was pregnant and she made me promise her..." I smiled fondly at the memory as I glanced at Josey, "I mustn't ever let the world tell me what to do. I must follow my own heart." I gave a small laugh, "I've followed that advice most of my life since. I vowed, in return, to protect Brenna with all I could." I swallowed as I remembered the bittersweet moment, "I failed... obviously."

"You didn't fail..."

I gave Josey a small shake of the head, "You remind me of her a lot... She would have been just turning eleven when she died... I was fifteen, going on sixteen. She was a spitfire, always pushing herself to do better... I cared for her, raised her as I would have my own... the elves helping of course. But... I grew to look just like my mother. My sister just like my father. I vowed, when I turned seventeen, to move out, taking her with me."

"What did you mother do for a living?" Josey asked suddenly.

I paused from folding a baby blanket as I tried to remember. "She was a halfblood, I know... I believe she worked at an apothecary... brewing healing remedies."

"And is that how she met your father?"

I shook my head, "No... they met at Hogwarts... My father and her were in Slytherin house together, though my mother deserved to be in Ravenclaw for her smarts."

"Did you want to work in an apothecary with her?"

I considered the question a moment as I resumed folding the blanket, "Perhaps... I knew I wanted to be a healer though, after her death. I felt extremely guilty for her death, it was my fault she was pregnant. I should never have asked for a sibling." I placed the blanket down before picking up another, this one light blue. "When I was little, before she died, though, yes, I did want to work in the apothecary."

"Is it still around?"

I shook my head, "It burnt to the ground in the first war... My father sold it only weeks before hand."

"Why sell it?"

"He hated the apothecary," I replied. "Hated anything my mother had dealt with."

"Then why did they get married?"

"They didn't love each other at first," I sighed. "From my understanding, it was an arranged marriage. She... She comes from a very well known family in England, and my father also comes from the Blacks. They married to ensure they married no one disgraceful... but I guess my parents grew to love each other after a few years or so... My father was always dark... but she managed to keep him neutral throughout her involvement in his life."

She pulled out a small wooden box with no markings, and locked. She jiggled it lightly, before frowning.

"Well, open it with magic, silly," I teased.

"Oh!" she gasped, reaching for her wand. I could tell she concentrated very hard before stating, "Alohamora."

There was a soft click and the lid lifted just a centimeter. She set her wand down before slowly lifting it up and frowning at the contents.

A crumbled piece of parchment looking paper, but older almost. She unrolled the folded scroll and squinted to read it, "Dear sweetest Josefine," she read quietly. "It was never intended for you to find this letter, but if you have, you are either snooping, and you will be grounded if I find out, or we are dead. I sincerely hope for the former, but hardly anything ever goes as we hope. I am very proud of you, and as I watch..." she swallowed, "As I watch you play tea with your father, you making him wear that ridiculous pink tutu, you are very peaceful and calm. Like the world isn't crumbling as we know it." I frowned at the choice of words. "Perhaps... I was never completely honest with you. We, your father and I, are muggleborns. If you do not understand what that means, someone will explain it to you on your eleventh birthday... if you do understand, I thank whoever told you of this... this world.

"The reason I am so concerned over whether this is written is because I fear our days are numbered. Your father works at the Ministry in London and ... provoked a young man by the name of Fenrir... If you haven't heard of him, he is a notorious Death Eater that won't leave his victims alive. Do not go looking for him..."

I winced slightly at that, "Well... this is perhaps a small shock."

"What did my father do to make Fenrir so angry?" she murmured, reading the rest of the letter. "It doesn't say anything more."

I shrugged, "There could be many things. Remus, the werewolf for the Order, also was changed by Greyback... Remus's father quarreled with him over the price of a beer. Remus's family owned a pub."

She frowned, "But my father... I didn't even know he worked at the Ministry... He didn't use magic ever in the house."

"Many families left the wizarding world after the war," I told her quietly. "Many. Your family could have been no exception."

"When did the war end?"

"1981, on Halloween Night. We have Harry to thank for that."

"Harry?" she asked in surprise. "But he would have been really little."

I nodded in agreement, setting the blanket in my lap down, "Fifteen months. The Dark Lord couldn't kill him, and the spell backfired. And he died..."

"But the Dark Lord's back now."

"Of course, he came back to life. No one knows how... but Harry's off to stop him again."

"And if he doesn't succeed?"

"Then we're all in a lot of trouble," I admitted to her. "Especially the Weasleys."

"Why?" she asked suddenly, giving me her full attention. "Why are the Weasleys bad?"

"They aren't, but they're the symbol of the light side... Everyone knows the Weasley name... they're Purebloods, they're all good, every last one of them, and they're very poor. That's how the Dark Lord sees them, not only traitors, but the epitome of the light."

"And if he won they'd be the first to go?"

"In some form or another... either prisoners or dead, yes."

She frowned, "That's horrible."

"But we're going to win... we have to win," I took her hand gently and gave it a squeeze. "Would you like a snack?"

"Oh, no... I'm not really hungry," she admitted, standing. "I'd like to take a bath though."

"Soak in the tub, yeah?" I smiled. "Go ahead. I'm just going to catch up on some reading for work..."

"When do you have to go back?"

"Six weeks," I scrunched up my nose, "Once you're in the hang of things. But Veronika sent me a few reports on some cases we got in this month that I have to look over and respond to sometime soon."

Josey nodded, "Okay. Well... I'll see you later then."

I stood, smiling, "If he wakes while you're in the tub, I'll get him, okay? You need to relax."

"Thanks," she hugged me suddenly, and tightly. "You mean the world to me, Juliana... I'd do anything for you. Thank you so much."

"And I'd do anything for you in a heartbeat," I returned, hugging her back. "But don't do me any more favors... I owe you my life..."

She pulled away, shrugging, "I heard you and Bill talking... and I walked up to Greyback and told him that I wanted to save you... And he told your father... and Bellatrix found me and told me to go to the bathroom at midnight."

"Josey..." I frowned, "You have to have been scared-"

"Terrified," she admitted. "But it helped me... Because, you see, it helped me learn that they were bad people... and that I was doing a good deed. And as long as they were bad, and I was good, I could live my life. And while I'm still scared of all of them, I'm alright with my life now... because... I can see how..." she struggled with her words, "How terrified I was and how I faced them... And I was so proud of myself for not breaking. I was proud because I could stand up to him... I spoke out to Greyback, I managed to keep a whole conversation without cracking..." She gave me a triumphant smile. "I knew I could have died, but he swore if I did die, so did your father. And... I think that's what made me strong... because either way, both sides won something out of it."

"You are very brave," I told her softly. "He didn't leave any wounds? Are you sure?"

She nodded, "He was careful about that... I mean, a few knicks, puncture wounds... but you taught me how to heal them when I was at the Burrow a few weeks prior... And there were lots of bruises... He's not as bad as Greyback, though... I mean, he could be, I guess, if he could have done more damage, but for four hours, I was surprisingly alright."

I frowned, "You never should have gone to him."

She gave a pink-stained shrug as she blushed, "I knew... if I died, Valentine would be in good hands... I knew you'd care for him like your own."

"If you would have died..."

"I would have seen my parents again," she gave me a small smile. "I thought of that the whole time."

Her gaze traveled to the dark haired baby and I spoke the thought, "I would have cared for him like my own. I would have raised him just as you would have."

She nodded, "That's why I want you to be godmother."

I jerked in surprise, "Sorry?"

"I have to name Godparents, don't I? I was thinking about Ginny... naming her Godmother, but she's with Harry... and I couldn't name him Godfather, not with him being in so much danger... Well, I figured, Juliana's my guardian... She's brilliant to me... So, Juliana's the best choice."

"Are you sure you don't want Ginny?"

"No, I want to name you and Bill godparents," she insisted. "It feels only right."

I bit my lip, "It's an honor, Josey... thank you."

She smiled brightly, "Anytime. Now, I hear the hot water calling my name... See you."

I nodded and watched her depart, watching her expression and posture closely. She seemed fine... She seemed... okay.

It didn't make any sense. If anything, her torture with my father had to have made her worse. It simply didn't add up... I trusted her, but something wasn't right.

* * *

Another chappy:) Review, please?

Want to follow me on **Twitter**? My twitter account is linked on **my profile**! Just follow me and you'll get updates(:

Lots of love,  
Anastasia


	43. Chapter 43

She flinched, drawing back as the wand was brought forth, pointing directly at her.

"What do you have to say, bitch?" Fenrir Greyback growled at her, kneeling down so that he was more to her level. The dirty and matted blonde haired girl whimpered in fear and lowered her eyes. "Speak!" Fenrir snapped.

"I ... I have nothing to say," she whispered.

Fenrir growled and snapped his wand in a quick motion, sending a spell hurtling towards her. The Cruciatus Curse caused her to scream in pain, withdrawing further from the larger man.

"Please, stop," she begged, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Why did you do it?"

"You favored her," she spat at him. "You favored the wretch."

"I favored no one," he growled. "You ungrateful-"

"Don't think I didn't notice!" the woman interrupted, sitting up slowly. "I saw the way you looked at her. She was going to replace me-"

"Don't make me laugh," Greyback spat at her.

She dropped her gaze, "You would have killed me for that Harwell bitch."

"She's a child," Greyback shot at his captor. "I can't be mates with a child."

"That didn't stop you before," she said strongly.

A sharp slap stopped her from saying more. "You're foolish... Perhaps you're right... Perhaps I should replace you."

She whimpered, "Fenrir, I- Please-"

He grinned evilly at her, "Don't think because you're a werewolf I'll go easy on you... Don't think because you're my mate you get any favor. You disobeyed this pack, and my word," Fenrir threatened before rising and storming out of the withering shack, the cool air blowing through the large cracks.

Fenrir's mate whimpered as she spotted two figures emerge from the darkness. Eyes glowing a bright amber, they approached her with a dangerous canter in their step.

Fenrir grinned to himself as he heard the scream she cried out. He didn't once stop. He continued down the path to the village his pack was occupying. Perhaps a new mate was in order... Afterall, he couldn't take care of a cub by himself.

He turned from his intended path towards the other run down huts that contained many more people inside. Flinging the door opened, five bodies at once moved away.

He grinned at them, "Where's the red-head?"

Four bodies turned to the side, revealing the newest addition to the house. "Ah, yes, Miss Weasley... what a pleasure."

"My family will know I'm gone," the fiery red spat.

Fenrir just grinned, stepping closer, "Ah, but you see... the Dark Lord gave you to me for safe-keeping... I can do whatever I want... and in exchange for you, one of our best actresses is currently acting as you..."

"Who?" she snapped. "Who is it?"

"Does the name..." Fenrir paused, smirking, "Josefine Harwell mean anything to you?"

"B-But she's with Bill and Juliana!" Ginny sputtered, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Is she?" Fenrir said condescendingly. "Perhaps... we have another actress for her too."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You aren't going to survive the war, Miss Weasley. I hardly find any threat in telling you... After all, Bellatrix Lestrange is truly a remarkable actress as well."

"Josey is loyal to the Order," Ginny spat. "She loves Juliana and Bill and all of us-"

"Ah, but the Dark Lord finds her pleasurable company. You didn't honestly think that I'd let her get away and know about it? Of course not... I offered a deal."

"A deal?" Ginny repeated.

"Yes, you see..." he gave her a vicious grin as he stepped closer to her. "I'd give her Luca if she did what I asked. She is very easy to manipulate."

"But she can't pass as me," Ginny insisted. "We look nothing alike!"

"Glamours last far longer than polyjuice," he grinned. "Now..." he turned from her suddenly and spotted a brown haired girl, "Your name?"

"Em-Emily," she whispered in a horrified whisper.

"You're coming with me... a new mate."

Emily's eyes widened as she was dragged from the hut, her whimpers showing just how fearful she truly was. She barely had a chance to scream before Fenrir Greyback was biting her neck, his eyes blazing amber.

* * *

Another chappy:) Review, please?

Want to follow me on **Twitter**? My twitter account is linked on **my profile**! Just follow me and you'll get updates(:

Lots of love,  
Anastasia


	44. Chapter 44

"Juliana?" a small voice asked.

I raised my head from the folder, smiling brightly at Josey as she walked over to me in pajamas and a bundle in her arms.

"He didn't cry did he?" I asked. "I must have-"

"No, I walked in and he was awake," she waved off. She sat beside me, "Anything new?"

"Nothing too exciting... Jason's been released to his godparents, so that's good. Bill says he might go visit Leon and Betty to make sure they're all settled... And there have been a few victims of Greyback... but nothing to imply they were one of the girls he had."

"Oh... well, that's good news, but bad news too," Josey said carefully.

"Yeah," I nodded in agreement. I sighed as I flipped another page. "We're nearly overwhelmed. Half of them are newly turned and awaiting the full moon before being released... The wing may need to expand with how many people we have."

"Well, what about the people that don't want to leave... like that old woman?"

"We can't kick her out, she has no where else to go. She's very nice..." I shrugged, "And she has valid issues. But there are a few others that could go home."

"Well, have them... sounds like you need a lot of space."

"I do," I admitted. "The joys of being head of the ward."

"Well, you love it, that's why," Josey insisted.

I agreed, "Sometimes too much. I honestly think I went around the bend years ago."

She giggled, "Well, I kinda got hungry in the wash... Do you have any biscuits?"

"Not this late," I teased, elbowing her gently. "But I do have some crackers and cheese if you'd like."

"That sounds lovely," she gave a small smile.

I set the folder down and stood, "Be right back."

She nodded and curled her legs up in front of her and placed the baby along her thighs, facing her. The baby stared at her with wide eyes before squirming uncomfortably.

I frowned as I noticed, but waved it off as nothing and walked into the kitchen.

I placed the plate in between us minutes later, my fingers taking a cracker and piece of cheese before she could reach for one. I popped it in my mouth and placed my folder on my lap again.

"How do you think they're doing?"

"Who?" I inquired, not looking up from the folder.

"Harry, Ron, and them," she said nonchalantly.

I sent her a sympathetic smile, "Fine..." She didn't look convinced. "Look, they got away... As long as they weren't at the Burrow when the Death Eaters were there, then they're fine. They got far enough away from there to be safe."

She frowned, staring down at Valentine, "But what if the Death Eaters are on their trail?"

"Then I pray for them," I told her honestly. "Because if they're caught, all hope's lost."

She took a cracker, placing it in her mouth, "But we can still fight without them, can't we?"

"But we have no hope in winning without them... Apparently there's a prophecy... and Harry and the Dark Lord are the only ones that can kill each other... If Harry's gone... then so's our shot."

"And then we'd all die," she concluded.

"Just those that fought," I agreed. "Healers... well, I work for the Ministry... but if I had to chose a side... I'd pick the Order, simply because I don't follow the Death Eater's way."

"What if the Order was going to lose?"

"Then I'd take you, Valentine, Bill, anyone else that would come, and we'd flee..." I gave her a small smile as I glanced up.

"Greyback tried to get me to spy for him."

I nearly choked on the cracker I had, "What? Josey!"

"I had to tell someone," she insisted. "I... I told him no."

"Was this when you and him went to my father?" I asked.

She nodded, "He tried everything... He even promised he'd give me Luca if I did."

"And you said no?"

"It was tempting," she admitted.

"I wouldn't have blamed you if you had... but spy on who?"

She shrugged, "No idea, but he wanted me to spy for him. He promised I could have Luca, that Luca would be safe and sound."

"You should have said yes, told the Order... we would have protected you," I insisted. "You would have gotten Luca."

She lowered her eyes once more, "Why do you think I'm telling you now?"

I blinked at the folder I had been reading. I glanced at her sharply, "You're spying?"

Her lip trembled as she nodded, "I couldn't... I didn't think about it. I said yes... I just wanted him... and I didn't think about it."

I slowly set the folder down on the coffee table, "Okay... Josey... how do you communicate with him, then?"

"I don't know... he just said that I'd know."

I nodded slowly, "We need to tell the Order... that way if you're caught you won't be in trouble."

"What if he finds out?" she whispered.

I gave her hand a squeeze, "He won't... He couldn't possible. Not unless someone in the Order told him and that's not likely. No one in the Order has contact with him..."

Her fingers squeezed mine back, "What if... what if he doesn't keep his promise?"

"He will, because he wants you," I told her quietly. "I don't think he just wants to give Luca to you, I think he wants you to go to him... a trade."

"But... why?"

"Because if you go to him, you can give him more cubs..."

"But I won't do that-"

"You wouldn't have a choice if forced, Josey," I said gently.

"I didn't even think!" Josey cried. Her hand ran through Valentine's hair. "I shouldn't have said yes-"

"It'll be just fine. If you don't want to... we can get you out of it," I insisted.

She shook her head, "I don't think you can... What if... Luca... and - and who knows what he'll do to me.

"You'll be fine," I insisted. "I'm a werewolf healer. I deal with werewolves every day."

"What if he kidnaps me?"

I glanced at Josey, catching her wary eyes. "You know how to defend yourself, Josey. I will not let that happen, but if I can't help you, if something happens to me that prevents me from helping you, you need to fight."

"What if he kills me?"

I dropped my gaze, "I really hope that doesn't happen."

"Would you be able to bury my body?"

My eyes widened in surprise, "What makes you think we wouldn't?"

"He never left a body of the other girls," she admitted, shrugging lightly.

I swallowed back my fear, "That won't happen to you... I promise."

* * *

Another chappy:) Review, please?

I'm not giving up on my stories! I just have so much on my plate, with two AP classes currently. It's insane. And finals are next week, so I'll be updating a lot after that!

Lots of love,  
Anastasia


	45. Chapter 45

Ron's return surprised us the most. I didn't expect to see him so soon, especially without Hermione or Harry. He hugged Josey tightly, happy to see her. When he was introduced to Valentine, he absolutely lit up.

"He looks just like you," Ron insisted to Josey.

It was a little stretch of the truth, but Josey beamed. It was all she needed, it seemed. Him to be happy for her. For him to be excited about something just as much as she was.

They sat for hours talking in quiet whispers, seeming to notice no one but themselves.

I bit my lip as I sat down next to Ginny, seeing her tense and looking everywhere but Ron and Josey. "Everything okay?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?" I repeated. "You look put out."

"Fine," she insisted. "They're... sweet."

I nodded, "He really likes her, doesn't he? And I'm glad he likes Valentine."

"Yeah, they're really good for each other."

I sighed, "What's wrong?"

She glanced at me, "What?"

"You aren't yourself."

"Not feeling well."

"Do you want me to check you out?"

"No, I'll be fine."

I blinked, "And that's what I said when I was dying... Ginny... what's wrong?"

She swallowed, "How mad would you be if I told you a secret?"

"My entire career has been based on keeping my patients secrets... And I've only broken it once because I needed advice from Bill on something."

"What did you need advice about?" Ginny asked curiously.

I sighed, glancing at Josey, "When I first met her, way before she was under my care, and I read her file... I honestly didn't think she'd want to keep the baby. Especially not after what she had been subjected to. I asked Bill what he thought. If I should advise her to have a choice, or if I should highly suggest she not have the baby."

"And he said choice."

"He did, and I gave her a choice. As I got to know her, really know her, and not just read her file, I realized, she was a great, loving person and she was stronger than anyone I knew... That was the only time I broke my confidentiality agreement, and spilled a secret. So, you can tell me whatever secret you wish."

She glanced down at her lap, before glancing at Josey as well. "I... I'm not who you think I am?"

"Stripper, aren't you? I knew it," I sighed, mock disappointment. "Ginny, I won't tell your mother. Are you in any trouble?"

She giggled, but it was off, not her usual laugh. "No. That's not what I was saying."

"Okay, so who are you then?"

"Literally... I'm Josey."

"You guys are hilarious. If you want to have a sleepover, Ginny, you just have to ask."

She shook her head slowly, "No... I'm Juliana. When we first met, I told you I fell down the stairs at an orphanage."

I blinked at Ginny, her vibrant red hair. "What?"

She gestured towards Ron and Josey, in the far corner, where they couldn't overhear us. "That's not me."

I thought of what Josey had said, just a few months ago. Winter break, brought Ginny home, but it wasn't Ginny? "Then who is it?"

"Bellatrix... Greyback, he made a deal with me. I'd get Luca, if I spied on the Weasley's. . . I'm so sorry-"

"I know, you... Josey told me right after we were released from watch..." I blinked at her, shaking my head. "Ginny, this isn't a funny trick."

"She won't let me be alone with you," Ginny told me. "She thinks I'll tell you, so that's why I'm doing it now."

"How can you go through Hogwarts? The Death Eater control- you're behind in school-"

"They all know who I am, apparently. We don't do wandwork... Just read and study... There are tortures sometimes, to keep up the house stuff. It's not that bad... The school is beautiful though."

I pulled my knees up to my chest, "This is the most insane thing I've heard."

"I just want Luca back... this doesn't seem like such a bad price to pay. I think Bellatrix just wants to watch you and Bill, and that's why she's in my body. She doesn't trust something."

"It's funny, she tried to tell me the same thing," I said slowly. "Told me all about the offer for spying, and how she took it. So you've both told me the same story. Same people involved. How do we prove it?"

"Can you sense the magic on me?" she asked. "Ginny's with Greyback... I didn't know they'd take her, I swear." Her eyes shown with tears as she glanced at me. "I regretted it since. I never meant for her to get hurt. She'll be fine, though. Greyback said he wouldn't touch her. He's just watching her for the Dark Lord. When I agreed, I honestly thought they'd let me be in my own body, just spying on you and Bill. I didn't think they'd... I'm so sorry, Juliana."

"The first night you were at my house, what happened?"

"You were screaming in your sleep."

"The enscription on your chest?"

"My name."

"The length of your wand?"

"Fourteen and a half inches."

I was convinced. I ran my hand through my hair. "How do we fix this?"

"They can't know," she insisted. "If they know, it's ruined. I don't get Luca. This is all ruined for nothing. I would be killed, I don't know what they'd do with Ginny. As long as this works out, she's safe."

"When will she be given back?"

She shook her head, "Probably right after the Dark Lord gets Harry. I never knew they were going to take her, use her as bait. I swear."

"I believe you," I insisted.

She stared at her hands, sighing, "I don't know what to do. This wasn't what I signed up for."

"You can't back out, or they'd kill you. Valentine needs you, Luca needs you. Go through with this, do what you must. When we have the chance, we can end it and get Luca back, by force if we must. But only when the time's right."

"I have your silver bracelet," she stated. "Still. I'll use it when the time's right."

"Sounds like a deal. At least we have that to our advantage."

She nodded in agreement and jumped up, "I'm going to bed," she announced. "Night, Mum, Dad."

"Night, dear," Molly chimed. Arthur nodded to her, his eyes scanning over something from the Ministry.

As she disappeared up the stairs, Bill admitted he wanted to go to bed.

I sighed, rising, and told 'Josey' we were heading to bed. And then, we were gone as well.

* * *

Another chappy:) Review, please?

I'm not giving up on my stories! I just have so much on my plate, with two AP classes currently. It's insane. And finals are next week, so I'll be updating a lot after that!

Lots of love,  
Anastasia


	46. Chapter 46

And as the months wore on, Ron returning to the others, I began to notice more things about this 'Josey' that weren't right. She didn't seem to remember certain things, or displayed quick talent in her magic learning. Talent she shouldn't possess for a beginner.

"Lightning has struck, I repeat, Lightning as struck."

Bill glanced up from the chess game he and 'Josey' were playing.

"Harry's at Hogwarts?"

"Let's go," I said, jumping up. Valentine, over my shoulder with a blanket wrapped around him, was fast asleep. I knew apparating would wake him, but if Harry was at Hogwarts, something was happening. Josey glanced at us, confused.

"What?"

"Harry's at Hogwarts," I told her quickly, tossing her her jacket. "We need to go to the Burrow. Something's happening."

"But how do we know?"

"Spies are everywhere," I answered, tossing Bill his own before sliding on my shoes. "I need to get to work. We'll be assembling to take care of those injured, wolves or not. Bill-"

"Fighting," he answered.

I let out a breath, hugging him to me tightly, "Don't get hurt, please... I love you."

"And I love you," Bill insisted. He kissed me passionately, as if it were the last kiss we'd ever share. "Don't get in trouble at the ward."

"Not on the agenda."

"Where am I going?" Josey asked.

"You're going..." I paused, unsure of what she would do. "You can come with me... Stay in the office, while I work. If you promise not to get in the way or anything."

"I won't," she promised.

"Good," I nodded.

Bill departing, giving her a hug, before I apparated with Josey.

The ward was almost deserted as we got to the hospital. They must not have received word. They would soon, though.

I tucked Josey into my office, Valentine resting in the office chair, before I headed through the ward, checking how many empty beds I had. Enough for a few dozen, at least.

I heard a crack of apparation in my office and rushed to it, glancing through the door. I knew Josey didn't know how to apparate and as I saw the room deserted, except for Valentine crying from the chair, I knew that Ginny had been telling the truth. She was Josey. Meaning she was in the middle of battle right now.

I spotted Veronika and she seemed surprised to see me. "Aren't you off duty?"

"War is starting. Harry's at Hogwarts," I told her in a rush. "Tell the others. We have to be ready for a wave. Get potions ready. I need to head to the school with the other heads for injuries. There is a child in my office, Valentine. Make sure he's okay, every once in a while. I don't want him to get hurt. I can't take him with me, obviously. Can you do that? I might send Josey back here, if I find her-"

"I thought she was just here-"

"Bellatrix, disguised as Josey," I explained quickly. "No time. You're in charge while I'm gone. You know what to do, how to heal. Save as many that come in as you can."

"Be careful."

I nodded and gave her a quick hug before sprinting out down the hall, finding the receptionist in the front of the hotel. "Need to use this," I said breathlessly, grabbing the mic. "War in swing at Hogwarts. Heads report to receptionist's desk for departure floo. I repeat, Heads to report to the receptionist's desk for the departure floo."

At least they took it seriously. We all took the Floo to Hogwarts just as official word came in. People were ready, ready to fight and die. The Floo deposited us at the infirmary, the sky dark and the battle at its start.

Madame Pomfrey seemed quite pleased to see us, even surprised we responded so quickly. I clutched my wand as I headed for the door.

"Where are you going, my dear?"

"To find my daughter!" I called. I flew out into the frong of battle, dodging every spell. I had to find the girl that looked like Ginny.

I reached the Gryffindor Common Room, though I didn't know the password. But luckily, Ginny was right there, looking for someone.

"Josey?" I asked her, grabbing her arm. She glanced at me, surprised.

"Juliana, what are you doing here?"

"Got the call... Bellatrix ran off," I admitted. "Glamours?"

She nodded and I waved my wand, relieved when Josey appeared. "We're getting you out of here. Come on."

"What? But I can't let them-"

"Valentine is in my ward, by himself. So you need to go there for him."

I stared at her a moment, and she nodded slowly. I pulled her down as a spell threatened to shoot us down. And then I pulled her along, until we got to the infirmary. I threw Floo into the fireplace and shouted the address. She stepped through and then I could focus on the task at hand, knowing she was safe.

* * *

Another chappy:) Review, please?

I'm hoping to finish this story within the next few days! This chapter's a bit rushed, I know, but we're nearing the end! Excited?

And to the guest that was reviewing just about every chapter, I want to thank you so much! It means a lot to me:)

Lots of love,  
Anastasia


	47. Chapter 47

With our one ticket to finding Greyback's pack gone, Remus, I had to finish my promise to Josey on my own. I wandered the woods, my wand in my hand, and I saw a camp ahead.

It had taken months just to get to this point. Once the war was over, and the celebrations died down, the real work began. Healing, putting children into orphanages, and fixing the damage caused. At least a hundred Muggle neighborhoods had to be rebuilt, and memories had to be wiped. Harry hadn't stopped looking for Ginny, making that his main focus following his miraculous victory.

We searched every plottable pack, every possible place she could be. And that was why I was here. It was the only place the spell for Luca led me to. He had to be here, and defaultly, Ginny.

A person dropped out of seemingly nowhere ahead of me. He wasn't old, perhaps my age, and he had a ruggid look to him. Frayed jeans, frayed hems on his shirt, and dirt smeared on his charming face.

"What are you doing here?" his rough voice demanded.

I swallowed, "I'm looking for someone."

"And who could you possibly be looking for?"

"Lots of people, actually. Luca Greyback, Ginny Weasley, and all the other girls locked up, for starters."

His jaw set, "No idea what you're talking about."

"And you're lying," I stated. "So, tell me."

"What's it to you?"

"I'm Juliana Winter. You really don't want to mess with me."

"You stole Greyback's girl, didn't you?"

"I didn't, no. His old mate got her out of here. . . But I want Luca... I want Ginny. So...?"

"This way."

I eyed him suspiciously, but followed him into the encampment, finding it deserted. "Once Greyback died in battle," he was saying. "People fled. We're all that's left."

"How many girls?"

"Sex slaves, you mean? They aren't slaves anymore. Most of them left for their homes. The rest have no where to go."

"And Luca?"

"With Emily."

"Emily?"

"Greyback's new mate, before he died."

I was taken to her, first. As the tent was opened, I spotted a little boy, only a few years old, sitting on a young woman's lap, probably only sixteen years of age. Too young to be in this position. "This girl wants the kid."

The brunette looked up, her eyes weary as she watched me. "Who are you?"

"Juliana Winter," I informed her. "Josey's my adoptive daughter."

"You want to take Luca," she answered. "Give him back to her?"

I nodded slowly, "She's been trying to get him back for the past year... You've probably grown attached to him."

"I was never allowed to," Emily stated. "He is not my son, he was Greyback's. Greyback kept him with him unless he needed feeding or watering. I have children of my own to care for."

I glanced at the child, seeing the fair hair and eyes, and the birthmark. "I can take him?"

"He's yours."

She passed him to me and I was surprised how easy that was. But a small child peaked out form behind a blanket draped along the ceiling, dirty and as though it had not taken a bath in its entire existance. Honestly, these people needed a home.

"Do you have anywhere to go?"

"Not anyone that would take me," she gave a wry smile. "None of us do."

I thought of the home I had in Manchester, empty now that my father had died in that battle of Hogwarts. I had identified the body, much to my pleasure. "I have a home, all of you can use. It has elves, that will cook and clean for you guys. There's plenty of room for all of your children." I couldn't believe I was saying this. "You've lost so much, all of you. I want to give some back to you."

"A home?"

"No strings attached. It'd legally be in my name, but you're all welcome to live in it." I tightened my grip on the little boy in my arms, feeling him trembling. He started to cough, a horrible sound that made me grimace. He was deathly ill. "I can get you to the hospital, have all of you checked out. Free of charge. Please, consider it."

"You want something else," Emily observed.

"Greyback took my friend," I told her quietly. "Ginny Weasley."

Emily's eyes widened, "She was in the same house as I, when she first arrived, before Greyback marked me."

"Do you know where she is?"

"Two houses down, on the left."

"Thank you," I gushed out. "Thank you so much."

She nodded, "This house..."

"Twenty-three hundred Winter Avenue. That's the Floo address," I informed her. "All I ask is that when you get there, you send me a letter, or send an elf to me to let me know."

She honestly didn't seem to believe I was offering. "That's very kind of you... why would you offer it to us?"

"Like I said, I adopted Josey. I don't want you girls to be on your own either."

She jumped up suddenly, hugging me tightly. "Thank you so much."

"Just promise me you'll get yourselves back on your feet."

"Of course," she insisted.

"I have to find my friend."

I departed down the street, glancing around and noticing how no one was out. Like I had the plague or something.

"Ginny?" I called, tapping on the door to the next tent.

A disheveled ginger answered the door, her eyes wild and her form thin and shaking. "Juliana?"

"Let's go home, Gin," I insisted. She pulled the door back, revealing her hardly clothed body. It was the same clothes she had worn when Josey was giving birth. They had taken her that soon?

"Is this a trick?"

"Does it look like a trick?" I asked.

"Yes."

"War's over, Ginny. We won. Harry's been frantic for you. We all have. Josey feels horrible about everything."

"It's not her fault," Ginny insisted, stepping out of the tent and moving with me down the path. "They were going to kidnap you, and act as you. I heard them talking, when Josey got back in... I mean, I heard her leave, so I got worried and I hid in the bathroom, waiting for them. And they were talking about it... It's not Josey's fault. She didn't know."

"I know that," I told her quietly. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't blame her."

"I don't," Ginny insisted. "So, we won? Who died?"

I swallowed, "That's the thing, Gin... Maybe we should wait until we get home."

"Who died?"

"Remus and Tonks, in the first wave. A whole bunch of others, including... well, including Fred."

Her head snapped to me, and her eyes were wide in disbelief, "What?"

I sighed, "I should have waited until we got home. It was a freak accident. Rookwood blew apart the castle-"

"Castle?"

"It was fought at Hogwarts."

"Merlin," she muttered, numb.

"He got hit by the rocks. He just happened to be in the wrong place in the wrong time."

"And Harry?"

"He... Well, his tale is a bit more difficult. He sacrificed himself to save everyone... He died, I suppose. But he came back. No one knows how, no one knows why. But he came back and its really him. He killed the Dark Lord... All the Death Eaters are either dead or imprisoned or gone."

"It's safe now?"

"It's safe," I agreed.

She hugged her arms to her, seemingly lost in thought. "It's horrible here. I don't know how Josey could have lived here."

"Did they hurt you?"

"No, not really. They kept saying how the Dark Lord was using me for bait... No one touched me. I was fed once a day, I was given a bath once a week... It was horrible. I may not have been touched, though I did see these girls get..." She shook her head. "Horrible, honestly. They'd beat, bite, scratch these girls... They'd rip the children they had away from them... I was in a house with four others at first, and then they took Emily away to be with Greyback, so it was just three others..." She glanced at me. "I'm glad you got me. I don't have my wand. I tried to run-"

"Ginny-"

"I got caught and they threw me in some cellar," she admitted. "But those burned down with something to do with the war. Everyone started to leave one day, around May. It was just the girls, a few guys, and me... The kids too... There are so many of them-"

"Come on," I held out my arm. "Let's go."

"Why didn't Harry come looking for me?"

"He tried. It was unplottable," I admitted. "The only way I could find you is because I tracked Luca down, here. I had to have both DNA pieces, and a charm cast by the guardian of someone related to him. Your mother and father tried. But its difficult on older people... children have less magical barriers than you would... We tried to months to find you... And when I got Luca's tracker working, I left before they could follow."

She took my arm, squeezing it tight. "Thank you, so much."

"Anytime, Ginevra."

I apparated to the Burrow and scrunched up my nose, "But you do stink, so let's get you a bath first."

She gave a giggle, "No running water sucks."

I had to agree with that.

* * *

Another chappy:) Review, please?

I'm hoping to finish this story within the next few days!

Lots of love,  
Anastasia


	48. Chapter 48

Josey was sitting with Valentine on her lap, the young boy looking healthy and bubbly, by the fire in the Burrow. Ron was playing chess with Hermione, his eyes occasionally darting to Josey as she shared a conversation with him.

"No, I told you, Juliana's at work," she was saying. "Bill insisted he wear this. Juliana wouldn't let Valentine be caught dead in this hideous sweater." I got a look at the sweater Valentine was wearing and it was indeed hideous. The mustard yellow color was obviously stitched by someone that didn't know how to crochet. There were brown spots along the edges and I could only assume that it was meant to look like a giraffe."

"It really is dreadful," Ron snorted, moving his queen. Hermione frowned slightly.

I spotted Harry, Arthur, and Molly pouring over a map in the far corner, Bill and George with them.

"Oi! I think it's cute!" Bill snapped. "Now shut up. We're working over here to find Gin."

"You mean me?" Ginny asked suddenly.

All eyes flew to us, hanging in the doorway, previously unnoticed, and there was a tense silence before Molly pushed everyone out of the way to embrace her daughter. I slipped past them, Luca clutched in my arms, and I moved towards Josey, who was frozen and staring at me. "I told you I'd find him," I insisted teasingly. I glanced at the boy. "Luca? This is your mother... Do you remember her?"

I honestly didn't know if he could speak. He hadn't spoken a word since I had first seen him. But he watched Josey curiously before reaching out his arms to her.

Her eyes shown with tears, setting Valentine down on his blankets, before she took Luca from my arms and hugged him tightly to her. I could just barely hear her murmuring into his shoulder, "My darling baby... Oh, I missed you so much." It brought tears to my own eyes.

"He has a cough," I told her quietly. "It probably is just from the cold weather. I'll check it out later, if you'd like. But this girl named Emily was taking care of him when I got there... She seemed nice."

"Emily," Josey whispered, her eyes shining as she glanced up at me, standing. "I remember her. She helped me deliver him." She hugged me suddenly, Luca coughing as he was smashed between us. "Thank you. Oh, Juliana, thank you so much!"

"You know I'd do anything for you," I admitted.

The child in her arms finished coughing when she pulled away and sat back down. "Luca, this is your brother, Valentine." She set him on the blanket in front of the fire with Valentine. Honestly, he seemed very curious as he gazed at his new brother. "Can you say hi to him?"

"Hi," Luca said quietly, almost shyly. "Where's Daddy?"

It was a question neither of us expected. "He's not coming back to-" Josey struggled over what to say, glancing at me for help.

"He's in prison for doing bad things," I told Luca, kneeling down beside him. It was closest to the truth, anyway. He was really dead for doing bad things.

Luca seemed to consider this and gazed at his brother. "Will I see him again?"

"No."

"Good. He smelled bad." The words seemed to tumble out, because his eyes widened after he said them and he glanced at Josey. "I mean, he was nice-"

"He did smell bad," Josey agreed. "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you or get mad at you..."

Luca relaxed a bit and stared at his baby brother, only about a year old. "He's really little, like Emily's baby."

"Yes, he is little," Josey agreed. Her smile was so wide I didn't think it could get any bigger.

A hand touched my shoulder and I glanced up at Bill, who kneeled down beside me. "Who's this little guy?"

"This is Luca," I informed him. Suddenly Luca leaped forward and hugged Valentine to him. Valentine's eyes were wide with fright, like he didn't know what was going on.

I giggled, but immediately, Valentine started to cry. Luca hastily scrambled back. "I didn't mean to hurt him!"

"You didn't hurt him," I insisted as Josey picked up Valentine. "He was just surprised. He's not old enough to understand what's going on yet."

"So who are you?" Luca asked curiously, looking up to Bill and I.

I didn't know how to answer. "Well, I'm Juliana and this is Bill..."

"They're your grand parents," Josey said suddenly, as I trailed off. "Grandma Julie and Grandpa Bill."

I was oddly touched and felt a small smile tug at my lips. "I'm too young to be a grandparent. Jeeze, Josey. You're making me feel old."

"You are old," Josey smiled.

I laughed quietly and held out my arms, "I'll take Valentine, if you want to be with Luca. I'm thinking about going for a walk in the garden."

"I'll join you," Bill stated.

"No, you should stay here with Ginny," I insisted. "She's your sister."

He sighed, but agreed. The warm air quieted Valentine immediately. As I held him on my shoulder, I pictured having a child of my own in this world. I suppose Josey was that child, and while she went to Hogwarts this year, I'd take care of her kids as though they were my own.

The idea was sadly appealing. But with Bill still not deciding when we should tell his parents we were engaged, and me working extra shifts at work because of rogue wolves that are trying to avenge their lord that fell, we simply didn't have the time for a wedding, or anything related to it. We just wanted to be normal.

"Nice night," Ron commented.

"Why aren't you with Gin?" I asked, turning around to face the boy that had captured Josey's heart. "Shouldn't you be inside?"

"It's all stuffy. They won't know I'm gone," he shrugged. "Josey starts school this fall."

"She does..." I agreed.

"What about Valentine and … Luca?" Ron crossed his arms, a vulnerable expression on his face. I bit my lip in uncertainty to where he was going. "Are they to stay with you?"

I nodded, "I can hire a babysitter. Or even take a shorter shift, if I must. Josey needs to get her schooling..."

"She wants to be a healer, like you, you know?" Ron admitted. "She wants to work in the werewolf ward, too." It was news to me. "She wants nothing more."

"She needs to get through school first."

"I worry about her a lot."

"Why?" I asked, surprised. "The war is over. There are no more threats."

"She's been having nightmares."

I frowned, "What?"

He met my eyes then, surprised I hadn't heard of it. "Yeah, about Greyback."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"I thought she had."

"She's never mentioned..." I frowned. "What has she said about them?"

"He comes back from the dead and attacks her when she's in the garden or something. She's absolutely terrified to walk out here alone."

"He's dead. They burned all the Death Eater's bodies to be sure."

"I keep telling her that, but she says the dream feels so real... And she doesn't say anything, but I know she thinks about the time she spent with that pack..." Ron sat down quietly, beside me on the grass. Valentine was quiet now, and he stared at Ron with wide eyes. "She doesn't talk about any of it, and it bothers me."

"She never liked to talk about it," I agreed. "I don't want to hire a therapist, because even the most guarded secrets can be leaked, but she needs to talk about it. If she keeps it quiet all the time, she'll start to rethink everything."

"Why don't you talk to her?"

I sighed, "I try. She says some small detail that she's already said before, and then she changes the subject. She doesn't want to talk about it."

"I've tried, as well," he admitted. "Told her that she can't keep it bottled up. She started to yell at me. And I started to yell back. And then she stormed away, crying. I don't know what else to do."

"She's strong, but even the strongest people have their limits," I muttered. "Maybe Luca being with her again will open her up to more conversation about it. Maybe I'll get her a therapist. I'm not sure what to do either. You're her boyfriend."

"You and Bill dated throughout your school years, right? Seven years?"

"Eternity," I agreed. "And it wasn't smooth, in the slightest. We always fought or something. Always broke up and got back together the next day. Do you two fight a lot?"

"Not really. It's mostly my fault," Ron muttered. "I have a horrid temper, and she knows it."

"For defeating the Dark Lord, you really have a low self-esteem."

He glanced at me, shrugging, "Hermione's been trying to give me these hints lately, as well. I spent six years caught up on her, and she didn't give me the light of day. And when I do find someone I really, really like, she's suddenly interested?"

"I don't like Hermione, to be honest," I sighed. "She's very self-obsessed with her knowledge and she tries to be humble, but she knows she's right to everything. Reminds me of Percy. Maybe those two should get together."

"She can't stand him. Says he's an arrogant prat."

I snorted, "So's she."

"Josey hates when her and I hang out. She trusts me, but she's insecure about our relationship. I'm eighteen, she's almost fifteen. We have a bit of an age different."

"So did your parents. Five years. It's not such a small gap, mind, but look how they are."

He nodded, his elbows resting on his knees as he ran his hands thorugh his hair. "I tell Hermione flat out she's my best friend, but she keeps... She wears revealing clothing, have you noticed? She's more 'look at me!' and it's frustrating."

"Do you like Hermione, still?"

"No, I love Josey," he said quietly and then froze. "I mean-"

"I won't tell her you said that," I smiled to myself, playing with Valentine's button up onesie. "In your own time."

"I don't think Josey's ready to take that step yet," he admitted. "I don't think she likes me like that, yet. I hope she will, of course."

"Well, you'll know when the time comes. There's loads of time in the world."

"There is now," he agreed.

I nodded slowly, "It took Bill and I five years to say we loved each other. And when that happened it was in the heat of an argument and he lost it. Professed his feelings and about had a heart attack in the silence as I tried to figure out what to say. Told him that he was an emotional little charmer and probably told that to every floozy that got close to him." I snorted. "I could have reacted a bit better, I realize."

He agreed, his hands tight in his hair. "And when Josey goes to school and meets other people her age and realizes that she can do better?"

"You're a great person, Ron," I sighed. "Really. If that happens, it happens, but I highly doubt it would. She's an incredibly loyal girl."

"Ginny switched places with her," Ron muttered. "She shouldn't have taken the spy job."

"She wasn't thinking. She wanted Luca. She's always wanted Luca. She didn't know they would take Ginny."

"I know," Ron admitted. "I just... How can she be loyal if she promised to spy?"

"She told me she was spying before we knew," I told him. "Before the battle... The day you came back to the Burrow, and she showed you Valentine. I've told you this, though. She not once put us in harm, intentially."

"I know," he sighed. "Does she talk about me, at the cottage?"

I giggled, "What kind of question's that?"

"Does she?"

"All the time. Why?"

"Mum says all I do is talk about her... Harry says that's all I do, too. I just wonder if maybe it's too good to be true. She's way too good for me."

"Do you really feel that way?" Ron's breath hitched as he spun around to face Josey, clutching Luca's hand as they approached. I watched her expression closely, and saw her in a more confused mood. "Do you not like me?" she continued.

"Josey-" Ron got to his feet quickly, shaking my head. "That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"You're a great person," he insisted. "I'm not. That's all."

She bit her lip, "Oh..." She glanced at the sky worriedly before tugging Luca's arm. "We were going to walk with Juliana."

"Oh, I gave up the walk. Valentine's getting a lot heavier than I remember," I admitted. I ran my hands through Valentine's hair, causing him to giggle.

"Oh." She glanced at Ron before biting her lip and looking away. "So, what's up?"

I sighed, "If you two want to go off to talk, you're more than welcome to."

"It can wait," she insisted, sitting down a few feet from me, Luca beside her. Ron took his seat back. "Ginny is being force-fed right now, even though she insists she is fine."

"She insists she wasn't hurt," I told her quietly. "Just a little stinky. Horrid."

"And the other girls?"

"They're living in my manor in Manchester right now," I admitted to them both. "I'm never going to use it and the Ministry emptied it all out. The elves will care for them. I made Emily promise me she'd try to get her life all sorted out."

"Don't they need to register at the Ministry?"

I bit my lip, "Not sure... I'll look into it, ask Arthur."

"How many are there?"

"I have room for as many as there are," I stated. "My manor is quite old and quite large... It'll be enough."

"I just wondered," she muttered.

"I only saw Emily and another child. I don't know how many. There was a man there, as well. Probably my age."

Josey's eyes widened, "Hamwell?"

"He didn't tell me his name," I admitted.

"It was Hamwell," she said quietly. "He's okay... Not as bad as some of them, but still tough."

"He said some of the girls went home, some stayed."

"We were all taken when we were young," Josey admitted. "Some of us five, some of us toddlers, some of us when we graduated from Hogwarts. Anyone that was young enough to be dependent."

"Well, it's over," I told her. "They're cared for now."

"Are you going to visit them?"

"Of course," I nodded. "Tomorrow, I think, she if they took my offer."

"I'll go with," she offered, giving me a hopeful look.

"No, you have to study for school," I told her simply. "I'll tell you everything that happens."

She frowned, but agreed with me on that part. "Every word," Josey requested quietly.

I grinned at her, hugging her softly., "Of course. Nothing less."

* * *

Sorry for the long time since the last update! On the other hand, I've started a new forum you all might be interested in. It's call fanficnowrimo. It's dedicated to helping YOU finish YOUR fanfiction in a month! Winners for this will be announced every month, if you accomplish your word goal, and a winners page will be created on my blog to congratulate you! (So basically, you have nothing to lose. It's a lot of fun!)

fanficnowrimo. boards. net

Anastasia Beck


End file.
